Unreal
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Completed. Originally posted Jan 25,05. Vicky and Timmy hide out in an Amish Community. Can they learn Amish ways and accept what's expected of them? And if they fail, what will it be like when they return home?
1. Prologue

**Unreal**

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. Not repeating.

Originally Posted: January 27, 2005.

Last Updated before ban and being deleted: Monday April 4th, 2005 (banned same day in the night).

D.S.: I wanted to write this from last year, but I wanted to focus on my other fics first. I was going to try and finish one of my FOP fics which is still in progress but I've decided to write this story now. I have no idea how long this story will be, but I bet a good amount of readers will find it funny and or creepy. Enjoy. Please note that in this story Timmy doesn't have Fairy God Parents. I Know that's going to cause some of you to complain but Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't do so well in this fic and they'd screw up the plot.

Prologue

"My parents can't be dead," Timmy Turner sobbed tearfully, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know!" Vicky cried angrily, "I can't believe that your mother was really a CIA agent," she muttered, "and now we're on the run because some doouble agents and their BIG Organization wants you dead too and me as well because they saw me with you!" she snapped at the sobbing boy, "let's go," she said and they continued walking through the tall grass looking out for anything suspicious as they moved quietly.

(Four Hours Later)

"Hey!" Vicky cried at a passing trailer but it simply moved on by, "damn hitch hicking," she muttered and galred at Timmy who had fallen asleep on her traveling bag.

Stupid twerp. (Vicky's thoughts).

"Need a ride?" a voice asked respectfully out of the blue, "you and the child?" he added.

Vicky looked up to see a young adult male riding a donkey cart. From his dress he seemed Amish.

"Yeah," Vicky said excitedly, "wake up," she snapped at a snoring Timmy.

"That's okay," the man said and came off the cart, "I'll put him in the back beside you," he said and picked up a sleeping Timmy and placed him in the cart, "What's your name?"

"Vicky," Vicky said happily as she straightened her red hair, "What's yours," she asked dreamily.

"Joshua Remus," Joshua responded, "I have to hurry back to town," he continued, "do you have a particular destination?" he asked her as she stared deeply into his brown eyes which matched his well groomed brown hair.

"Wherever you're going," Vicky responded.

"A drifter with a child?" Joshua asked incredulously, "Is there something I should know.

Vicky decided to tell him the truth.

"Oh my!" Joshua cried, "this poor boy could be scared for life," he said, "I'll take you both back to my town and speak to the elders," he said urgently and quickly helped Vicky into the back.

"Will they help hide us?" Vicky asked softly as Joshua resumed his position on the cart.

"We are God Fearing people Vicky," Joshua told her, "we'd be giving ourselves a one way ticket to hell if we didn't.

The donkey cart resumed riding in the moonlight and Vicky finally fell asleep after not sleeping straight for six whole days.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: You will get more details in later chapters. Stay tuned for chapter one. I bet my life NO one will suspect the big surprise. Review.


	2. Chapter One: WHAT!

**Unreal**

Chapter One: WHAT!

"Wake up Vicky," Timmy whispered to his sleeping baby sitter.

Vicky opened her eyes to see Timmy sitting beside her on the bed.

"Morning twerp," Vicky said between yawns as she rose, "what are you doing on any bed that I'm sleeping on?" she demanded suddenly.

"You've been asleep for three nights and two days," Joshua said formally as he entered, "Timmy here told you that you had stayed up for days," he continued, "it's sweet that you remained awake to keep watch over your betrothed," he said.

"Be… what!" Vicky shrieked and jumped to her feet, "first of all he's ten and second of all no way in hell!"

Joshua gasped and stepped back.

"They're very careful about cursing," Timmy explained, "and it's probably best if you got dressed and went to see the elders," he added.

Vicky looked down to realize that she was in a large cotton nightgown that totally hid the fact that she even had a physical figure (good or bad). Then she realized Joshua had fled the room.

"They're particular on a lot of stuff," Timmy said despite his blue eyes revealing that he really didn't understand the customs of these people, "I'm going to leave you to get dressed," he said and left the bedroom.

Vicky looked around. The room only had a simple bed with white sheets and covers, there was a night table on which two books were rested upon and there was a simple wooden stool and a blue carpet on the floor. There were no there furnishings in the room.

These people like it simple. Well they are Amish. (Vicky's thoughts)

Vicky noticed a set of garments folded on the stool and picked it up. It was a simple ankle-length black dress and a white bonnet. Muttering to herself in anger Vicky put on the simple garments and then noticed a pair of black shoes under the bed. She put those on as well despite the shoes being rather tight and exited the bedroom.

But when she stepped out she saw seven middle-aged men sitting around a table.

"Ah, Vicky," the tallest white haired one said kindly, "come, come," he encouraged when he noticed her not moving an inch.

"Hello," Vicky said nervously as she neared the man, "is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

The men laughed.

"No, No, my child," the tallest white haired one replied, "in fact," he continued, "things may be going very wonderfully for you," he stated, "my name's Abraham Longington and I'm the highest of the Seven Elders," he told her, "the leaders of our humble town," he added when he noticed her confusion.

"I'm Abel Urn and we've been told of your plight," Abel a rosy cheeked black haired man stated, "and we're glad to help," he said.

"But," a blonde haired man with a stern cold face spoke up, "there are certain basic conditions and rules that you'll need to apply by," he told her, "if you can't agree to any of these you'll have to leave," he said seriously, "and my name's Adam Judgment," he added.

"These rules are," Abraham said formally, "attending church every Sunday, help the women with the cleaning and cooking, keep the house clean for your husband, …."

"Husband!" Vicky shrieked.

"Please do not interrupt me," Abraham said simply, "yes husband, and we have chosen one for you," he stated, "back to the rules," he said, "you will listen to your husband unquestionably unless his demands break the Commandments of the Lord your God, you will be subservient and obedient to the men of this village, you will remember your place as a woman and forget what place you had out in the world of the filthy, and you will NEVER interrupt an elder again."

"Sorry about that," Vicky said feeling scared and scared about the fact that she felt scared, "you choose husbands for couples?" she asked.

"No," Abraham responded, "but please note that we aren't the traditional Amish," he revealed, "we are bit more open to technology but a lot stricter in our rules," he told her, "killing a wife is wrong but making her obedient with a few hits is okay in our town," he said and Vicky's eyes widened.

"But a sweet girl like you wouldn't give your husband reason to beat you," Abel said kindly, "I'm certain you can put away whatever experiences you enjoyed in the past and adapt to our town's rules," he declared.

"But I'm fifteen," Vicky blurted out.

"Exactly you're late!" Adam cried angrily, "we usually have girls married off by the age of thirteen," he told her.

"Now calm down," a slow talking red headed man said, "My name's Moses," he told Vicky, "if you don't want to marry, you can always labour in Widow's Rest until a suitor takes interest in you," he suggested, "but the work's hard and unfortunately once you're in Widow's rest your never allowed to move away from this town beyond the day you die," he added.

"Why?" Vicky asked still frightened by Adam's outburst.

"We have our reasons," Abel said and for the first time his voice wasn't friendly, "and **women** never question them."

"And if you can't abide by the rules," Adam stated, "you and the boy will have to leave here and never come back," he told her.

"But who am I going to marry?" Vicky asked incredulously.

"We've found the perfect suitor," Abraham said proudly, "one who can put up with **your **behaviour until you become a real Amish wife," he stated, "please come in now young man," he said rather loudly and Vicky turned to her left when she noticed a door open.

In stepped Timmy Turner. He was wearing a white business shirt, black jacket, black pants, black socks and black shoes. The only differences between him and the elders were height, age, no black hat upon his brown hair, no beard, and not white haired like four of the seven elders. He smiled and laughed nervously as he came towards Vicky who looked at him in outmost horror.

"Um, Vicky," Timmy said nervously as he came to stand in front of her, "will you…" he started to say, "this is ridiculous!" he cried instead.

"What is so ridiculous about it?" Adam demanded, "she's too worldly and stubborn to married to our own," he continued, "we've checked up on you Vicky and it's your **luck** that we even allow you to say," he added seriously.

"But I can't marry Timmy!" Vicky shrieked, "I baby sit him!"

"And now you will be his wife or you will have to leave this town," Abraham stated, "plus an interesting bald headed man with one eye asked about a red head yesterday," he added with a small smirk, "we told him that we hadn't seen her," he said.

"They already came here," Vicky squeaked.

"Yes and they seemed to have offed the rest of you family," Abel said formally, "at least that what he mentioned," he said, "he was especially happy about offing I think your sister Tootie," he continued, "he was boasting about it before we again told him we didn't see you and that murder wasn't a palatable conversation for us."

"Tootie's dead!" Vicky and Timmy cried in unison.

"Yes," Adam confirmed, "and you'll share the same fate if you leave here," he stated, "oh and the boy has the option to stay behind and marrying Alberta," he added.

"Alberta's thirty!" Timmy cried incredulously.

"I have a wife who's fourteen and I'm seventy-five," another male spoke up, "my name's Saul Junton and she's my seventh wife by the way, " he continued, "my wives strangely don't live more than eight years into the marriage," he added with a shrug.

"But I'll give you an option," Adam said suddenly and looked at Vicky, "you can marry me," he said simply and Vicky screamed, "It can't be that bad," he added in annoyance.

"Well what's it going to be?" Abraham asked seriously.

Timmy sighed and went on one knee.

"Vicky," Timmy said, "I'm not going to lie and say I'm in love or any of that junk," he told her, "but you and I need a place to live and I don't want to be alone in a town of with people I don't even know," he continued, "will you marry me?" he asked her.

Vicky looked around nervously but nearly fainted when she noticed Adam wink at her.

"Yes!" Vicky screamed, "I'll marry," she added in a small voice.

"Well I guess that's settled," Abraham said formally.

"But I don't want any of the men beating up on her because she stands up for herself," Timmy said firmly to the elders as he rose to his feet, "because as her husband I'll do whatever's necessary to make them leave her alone," he added.

"Well I assure you that we don't condone men attacking anyone without reason," Adam reassured him, "but your wife to be cannot go around just being rude to anyone she feels like," he added seriously, "people have manners in this town," he continued, "but anyone's patience can eventually **wear **out," he told Timmy frankly.

"Fine I'll be good then," Vicky muttered in defeat, "at least I don't have to worry about having children," she said nonchalantly.

"You're infertile?" Moses asked pitifully.

"I don't know!" Vicky cried horrified, "and I meant that Timmy and I are NOT having sex," she explained.

"Sex!" Timmy shrieked, "that isn't required is it?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Of course not," Abraham said incredulously, "you're only ten," he added.

"We don't have to do **it **when we're older do we?" Vicky squeaked.

"Usually married couples do it," Adam said sarcastically, "but you can remain virgins if you want."

"Whew," Vicky said in relief, "Timmy yo…" she started to say but looked down to see that Timmy had fainted.

"He fainted after Abraham spoke," Moses explained, "well now that this is resolved we can all go to bed," he said and rose with the others after Abraham got to his feet first, "Goodnight," he said formally.

"Night!" Vicky cried, "it's not morning?" she asked in surprise.

"No my child," Abel said with a laugh, "you've been asleep for a while," he continued, "Adam can give you something to do if you can't fall asleep," he told her.

"Good Night," they all said in unison to Vicky and all left the room except for Adam.

But not before Moses picked up the unconscious Timmy and left.

"Is there anything you'd like to do until you can fall asleep?" Adam asked Vicky formally.

"How come you're still here?" Vicky asked.

"Because this is my home," Adam responded, "you will be staying here until you're married and your house is built," he explained, "Timmy is staying with Elder Moses," he added.

Lucky him. (Vicky's thoughts)

"Don't look too relieved, Moses works people to the bone," Adam said noticing her reaction, "he'll probably have Timmy in the fields while I only let you clean the furniture," he said, "compare the amount of furniture here to how much crop would be in a huge cornfield," he said simply, "trust me, you're better off labour wise than your friend," he stated.

"What is here to do?" Vicky asked but didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"You can play cards, knit, clean…." Adam started to list but stopped, "wait here," he said suddenly and went through a red door that Vicky hadn't even noticed before now, "here," he said five minutes later as he handed her a radio and some cassettes, "I got the cassettes on the second day you were here by stopping by a store outside of town."

Vicky looked scornfully at the cassettes until she realized who was the singer on all of them.

"Chip Skylark!" Vicky squealed happily, "how did you…."

"Most are crazy over him," Adam said with a shrug, "I just assumed you'd be too," he said.

"Well, thanks," Vicky said still rather surprised.

"I guessed you'd like that over cleaning," Adam said honestly.

Duh! (Vicky's thoughts)

"And here," Adam said and took a key; that was on a chain, from around his neck and put it around hers, "it's a key to the bedroom you're going to be using until your new house is built," he told her, "the houses are all taken since they are all owned by families who have been here for centuries," he explained, "you should be in your home in under two months," he said simply.

"What happens to it when we leave?" Vicky asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Adam said formally, "Good night," he said and went back into the room with the red door.

This place is so weird. But who cares! I get to listen to Chip Skylark! (Vicky's thoughts)

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I got the idea of the couple choice from a movie where an older woman had you marry a very young Amish boy in an Amish town. Don't remember the name of the movie but I still give it credit and my thanks (everything else in this story besides FOP is my own invention- I mean the plot). Did anyone expect this coupling? Please tell me what you thought of it in your reviews and how you like the story so far? Thank you! R&R!


	3. Chapter Two: The Marriage

**Unreal**

Chapter Two: The Marriage

(One Month Later)

"You may now kiss the bride," Abraham Longington said formally.

Timmy and Vicky turned to each other. Vicky sighed, kneeled, and then allowed her lips to touch Timmy's. They lightly kissed each other's lips.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Abraham said and everyone in the church burst out in cheers.

Vicky stood up and smiled nervously. She had expected to faint before this even begun but she got through it.

Maybe it's not so bad. Wait a minute. I'm married to Timmy Turner now. I correct myself. It's not bad, it's worse. Horrendous even. (Vicky's thoughts)

Timmy turned to the cheering crowd and smiled.

"I thank all of you for attending our wedding," Timmy recited, "I wish God's blessings on you all," he concluded and the cheers got even louder.

Damn my life sucks. I kiss Tootie as my first kiss and end up with Vicky as my wife on my second (kiss). I always wanted to kiss and be with Trixie. But that aint gonna happen now. Not with Vicky as my **wife**. (Timmy's thoughts)

"Now the husband and wife will walk down the aisle and out the church doors," Abraham stated, "then they'll go under the oak tree in front of the cornfield and chat about their life together," he continued, "they'll remain there unbothered for an hour," he ordered, "then the town members will go and congratulate them."

Vicky and Timmy both started to walk up the aisle (they walked down when they were going to get married) silently and quickened their steps after exiting the church. The moment they saw the oak tree they ran until they were under the shade and away from the blistering sun. They both fell upon the large trunks of the tree and sighed.

"I can't believe we did it," Vicky whispered, "I can't believe we're married."

"Pinch me," Timmy whispered, "owww!" he cried when Vicky pinched him, "what kind of wife are you?" he demanded as he rubbed the top of his palm where she had pinched him, "my hand middle was too tough for you?" he snarled.

'Listen to me twerp," Vicky said, "I don't like you and you don't like me," she pointed out.

"Duh!" Timmy cried, "you're my evil baby sitter," he reminded her.

"And now I'm your evil wife," Vicky spat, "you better be nicer to me," she warned.

"Nicer to **you**!" Timmy cried incredulously, "Hello!" he shouted, "but this place practically refuses any rights to females," he told her, "especially after their married," he added with a grin.

"Don't think you can control me twerp," Vicky threatened, "bad enough already I'm married and I can't even get a real kiss or have sex," she muttered.

"Well you can get all of that after we leave here," Timmy told her, "I'll play a video game first thing," he said happily.

"Trust me," Vicky said, "you'll feel different by your teens," she stated, "when you leave here you'll have three things on your mind," she said frankly, "sex, girls and where you can have it at it's best," she concluded.

"EWWW!" Timmy cried, "I'm not you!"

"Of course you're not," Vicky said with a snort, "if you were you'd married the thirty year old," she stated.

"You'd marry a thirty year old man?" Timmy asked incredulously.

"I'm not immature like you!" Vicky cried, "I could satisfy a man that age."

"You could make a 'madman' of someone half that age," Timmy mumbled.

"What was that!" Vicky demanded, "you're crazy for not knowing how lucky you are to have me," she threw at him.

"Please," Timmy said scornfully, "I have more house cleaning experience than you," he told her, "I might even have to send you to the fields since you're so manly," he teased.

"I'm not manly!" Vicky shrieked.

"Prove it!" Timmy challenged.

Vicky looked around angrily and not finding anything grabbed Timmy and kissed him.

Timmy struggled and refused to respond to the kiss. He soon used one of his shoe-covered feet and kicked Vicky in the neck. He coughed and gagged on the ground as Vicky fell back coughing heavily and holding unto her neck.

"Never do that again!" Timmy snarled shrilly as he stood up, "you filthy, evil, red witch!"

Vicky continued to cough. The kick Timmy gave her really hurt her throat. She soon took deep breaths and her breathing slowed to normal. She sat up and looked at Timmy in surprise.

"I hate you," Timmy declared, "I don't care if you did save my **life**!" he shouted, "you've always been a horrible person," he continued as his voice started to crack, "you stole loads of my happy childhood," he started to list, "made everyone you babysat live in hell," he continued, "and even stole the opportunity of me dying with my parents!"

"You didn't seem to be in such a hurry to **die** then!" Vicky retorted.

"I would've if I had known that I'd be married to an evil red haired bitch!" Timmy threw back.

"Take that back," Vicky ordered.

"No!" Timmy refused, "you're my wife," he continued, "you do what I say!"

Vicky laughed.

"I'm serious," Timmy said coldly, "you're going to what is expected of you as my wife," he continued, "and I'm not going to take your bullying anymore."

"So you think you're hot stuff?" Vicky asked.

"I know that I'll have the elders support," Timmy declared superiorly.

"They're just sexist jerks," Vicky spat, "with ego issues," she added.

"But we're living in their town," Timmy pointed out, "and if I'm doing my husbandly duties," he stated, "you're doing your **wifely **duties," he told her.

"How's school?" Vicky asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm quitting," Timmy said simply, "I'm going to be a labourer," he told her.

"What!" Vicky cried, "I'm not being married to an uneducated bum!"

"Labouring in honourable work," Timmy declared, "I learned that from Moses," he said proudly.

"Who's been working you like crazy before and after school in the fields," Vicky recalled, "I'm not staying married to you if you quit school," she said firmly, "I'm not going to be blamed for your lack of education when you leave here," she added.

"Fine I'll finish Primary then do night school for High School," Timmy conceded, "Moses is a great person," he said, "closest thing to a parent I've had since my real ones died," he said sadly.

"Well mine are dead too," Vicky said with a shrug, "want to anything before our hour is up twe… Timmy?" she corrected herself.

"Nope," Timmy responded and sat beside her, "I just want to enjoy the silence."

Only silence I'm going to have with Vicky as a wife. (Timmy's thoughts)

I know that little bastard is thinking that this is the only silence he's going to have because we're married. I'll show him. I'll be a REAL Amish wife and surprise. No one will test my ability. Well not that any woman would be out to steal Timmy from me. He is Timmy after all. Clumsy bucktooth blue eyed brown haired jackass who thinks that he can make it as a labourer in the fields. Wanting to quit his education. Like he's going to stay here forever! What an idiot! (Vicky's thoughts)

They relaxed for the rest of the hour in silence.

* * *

(After the Hour has expired)

The elders headed to the oak tree alone. They had told the other townspeople to wait until they were called before they came to tree to congratulate the newly wedded couple.

Soon they saw the two married young ones. The redhead in a white ankle-length cotton dress devoid of all the frills and curves that the evil dresses of the outsiders had. A wreath of white flowers upon her red hair, no makeup on her face and white shoes with white stockings. The boy was wearing a white formal shirt, sophisticated black suit, a black tie, black socks and black shoes. Both of them were relaxing on opposites sides of the tree and were obviously avoiding each other.

"Well this is a happy union," Moses said softly in his usual slow voice.

"Don't be sarcastic Moses," Abraham admonished, "they'll learn to love each other in time," he said with a nod.

"Or be joyful when they leave here and divorce," Abel said frankly, "look at them," he pointed and continued,"they might malice each other to death," he added.

"Not in my town," Abraham said seriously, "Hello newly joined!" he said loudly as he came closer to the tree and the other elders followed, "enjoyed your alone time?"

"I wasn't very alone," Vicky said with an uncomfortable laugh, "I am in the presence of my **husband **after all," she said nicely but couldn't hide the undertone of resentment.

"As I am with my wife," Timmy said with a smile that was obviously fake, "I'm certain we'll live through our challenges and trials."

I'm going through a trial right now. Can't believe they're getting along this badly. Thank God I didn't marry any of them off to MY people. (Abraham's thoughts)

"We came to congratulate you on your union," Abraham said warmly.

"It's a union alright," Vicky said unenthusiastically.

"One to be taken seriously," Moses added.

"And not to go into unwillingly," Adam mumbled softly but Abraham along with two other elders heard him and glared from the corner of their eyes, "Marriage takes time, patience, and LOVE!" he shouted.

"Heard you," Vicky responded, "thank you for congratulating us," she continued, "Elders," she added very respectfully.

"You're being respectful," Timmy pointed out and got a glare from Vicky, "just saying!"

"She's trying to be a real Amish wife," Abel said happily, "good for you Mrs. Turner!" he cried.

"Thank you," Vicky said and blushed.

But Timmy stood aside quietly pouting.

"Maybe the new husband wants more time with his wife," Adam suggested with a sly grin.

Timmy looked at him reproachfully.

"Now Adam," Abraham said, "Congrats and you'll meet the townspeople in a moment."

"I'm glad that we have the attention of the town for such a festive occasion," Vicky said with a giggle, "boy I must like the cutest little bride," she said as she grinned while Timmy looked at her from aside as if she were on crack.

What's up with her? Is she trying to act like an Amish wife? She looks like a grinning laughing retard…REJECT. A retard reject! (Timmy's thoughts)

I bet my life I sound like a retard. But I must be cherry and nice to be a real Amish wife. No one here would marry a bitch. (Vicky's thoughts)

This is so sad. The girl might end up in a mental home. I know that boy won't ever accept or be kind to her. There lives are going to **suck**. (Adam's thoughts)

I pray these kids get safe and leave this village. God **knows** how long they'll be civil before war breaks loose in their marriage. I should've made the boy marry Alberta. (Abraham's thoughts)

"I think we can call the townspeople now," Moses spoke up.

"Oh yes!" Abraham cried, "can you do it alone Moses?"

"No problem," Moses responded.

"I'll come too," Adam offered.

"The more the merrier," Moses said simply and they left.

"Aren't you excited about the house?" Abel asked, "it will be finished in two weeks."

"Ecstatic," Timmy said automatically.

"I can't wait," Vicky said in monotone, "the two of us alone in a house,' she said unenthusiastically.

Jesus! I bet the elders have said the Lord's name in vain at least once in their minds since coming to this tree. These two match like fire and water. Appropriate since the girl's hair is red and the boy's eyes are blue. If this marriage goes kaput I'm definitely not getting involved. Abraham should've sent them to the authorities. The villagers are just going to run for cover when they see this couple. No one is dumb enough to believe that **they're** happily wed. (Abel's thoughts)

Done.

Death's Soulmate: What did you think of the 'wedding' and the married couples 'wedding garments'? Also what did you think of Vicky and Timmy's argument and the thoughts of the elders? Please let me know in your reviews! R&R!


	4. Chapter Three: Living Together

**Unreal**

Chapter 3: Living Together

(Another Month Later)

"Welcome to your new house," Abraham said happily to Vicky and Timmy Turner, "may you have many wonderful memories here," he said and the entire town clapped as Timmy and Vicky entered the house with the key Abel had given them.

Vicky and Timmy looked around. The walls were painted a light blue in the living room sitting area. In this area was a sofa, a small round table with three chairs and a book case. The white floor was bare. They then ventured into another room which they realized quickly was the bathroom. But they were surprised that the two of them could barely hold inside it together. The small white walled bathroom had a white bathtub big enough for Vicky to fit in quite comfortably, a white sink, white cabinet, and a green rug. After squeezing their way out, they were back in the spacious sitting room. They then checked another room which was the kitchen. The kitchen was larger than the sitting room and had a huge square table with eight chairs on each side made of simple wooden oak like the table, there was a silver sink, wooden cupboards, a table to the corner that looked like it was specifically for cutting and slicing food on, and the walls were also white and the floor black.

"They must be expecting us to have company with a table THAT big," Vicky stated, "I better learn to cook a lot of recipes."

"Drop the act," Timmy spat, "you can stop pretending to be nice and revert back to your true evil self," he added.

"For your information I want to be able to cook more types of food to wow other people," Vicky said angrily, "not you!" she shouted.

"You just want people to think that you're nice," Timmy muttered.

"Well at least I want to try!" Vicky cried and stormed off in a huff.

Timmy seethed but he followed quietly. Not wanting to stand around in their new house alone.

Timmy found Vicky sitting on a bed with a white sheet, black bed cover, and pillows with white pillowcases. She was looking longingly into a silver locket that Timmy had discovered for the first time was around her neck. But the moment she saw Timmy she slammed the locket shut and hid back into her black dress. Timmy decided it was best not to ask, especially when Vicky glared at him angrily the moment that she hid her locket.

"I'm guessing this is the bedroom," Timmy said changing the subject.

"What was your first guess?" Vicky asked sarcastically, "the bed?"

"It certainly wasn't seeing your **pretty **face," Timmy spat and entered the bedroom, "at least it's a big bed," he said making his own estimate of the bed that must've been at least a large Queen sized bed with a wooden rectangular bed-head covered in a dark brown varnish.

"This place doesn't look as simple as Adam's," Vicky observed.

"Or Moses," Timmy stated, "maybe they've done it like this because we weren't born here," he suggested.

"It would make sense," Vicky agreed, "I didn't want a house like Adam's," she added.

"Adam's place makes Moses' place look crowded," Timmy told her, "all that's in my room is a bed," he continued, "the wardrobe and bookcase are in a storage room and I have to get my clothes from there and change in the small bathroom that only has a shower and the sink," he stated, "tooth brush and even the bathroom cleaning supplies are kept in the storage room where the wardrobe and bookcase is," he said, "and I have to put everything back in there after use," he revealed, "I can't even fall asleep with a book in bed."

"Okay then," Vicky said slowly.

Timmy went to the other side of the bed and lay down on it. He looked at the light blue ceiling then looked around the entire room. The walls were also light blue and the floor was a dark blue. There was no form of carpeting in this room and the only other items in the room were a brown wooden wardrobe, a dark brown wooden night table with a white doily on it, and a blown up black and white photo of Timmy and Vicky's kiss which sealed then in marriage on the wall right across from the bed.

I SO don't need to see that every time that I wake up. (Timmy's thoughts)

"This picture will be a delight to see every time I open my eyes," Vicky said with feigned cheeriness, "or blink," she added.

NOT! (Vicky's thoughts)

"I just realized that there's a small coloured photo just like this one in the sitting room," Timmy said suddenly, "guess they thought that we'd like to cherish the moment."

"More like TELLING us to cherish the moment," Vicky muttered, "I'm going to go and familiarize myself with the kitchen twerp," she stated and started to leave.

"I am your husband," Timmy said seriously without looking at her and Vicky twirled around, "call me Timmy," he added formally.

Vicky wanted to tell him off but instead…

"Okay," Vicky said softly, "but…"

"Please Vicky," Timmy interrupted, "just leave me alone," he said and rolled over onto his side.

Vicky nodded and left their bedroom slowly first then at a brisk run after she closed the door behind her.

* * *

(One Year After arriving in the Amish Town)

"Vicky," Abraham said formally, "I have to commend you on this pie," he continued, "its heavenly," he added happily as he dipped his for in it for another bite.

"Thank you Elder Longington," Vicky responded gratefully as she stood aside and allowed the men to enjoy the meal that she had prepared for the Elders, her husband and the town's three major priests along with the Elder's wives who were eating silently in the sitting room.

"You're really a marvel at cooking Vicky," Adam complimented her for the first time, "where did you learn to become a natural?"

"Actually I had to long ago because of my appetite," Vicky admitted with a laugh and blushed.

"Just don't let that appetite turn to gluttony," Moses said bringing a damper to the once happy kitchen.

"I'm certain that Vicky knows the moral limits of food consumption," Abel said brightly but it didn't bring back the destroyed happiness that once filled the table and the kitchen.

"And I'm certain that we all know WHEN to mention someone's gluttony," Adam said pointedly and gave Moses a disapproving look.

"I'm certain that Moses MEANT well," Abraham said firmly and it was obvious that he didn't like Adam disapproving the words of another Elder (Moses) in front of non-Elders.

"I agree," Vicky lied and pasted a smile on her face.

Moses hates me. He was very supportive in the first two months of our marriage, but after that he's made it clearer and clearer to me through subtle and not so subtle ways that he DEFINITELY didn't approve of me as Timmy's wife. I told him off once and ended up being berated by Timmy the following morning when he (Timmy) told me that Moses had mentioned the argument in a 'casual' conversation. Casual my ASS! The others don't seem that disapproving of me though, but I know that Abraham trusts me the least. He even suggested that I drop out of High School to focus more on my wifely duties. I respectfully reminded him that I needed to be academically educated; especially if I returned to the outside world. Abraham left me alone but I could tell that he wasn't happy with my decision. But I'm sixteen now and Timmy's eleven. I'll be graduating in a year and Timmy will be in high school by age fifteen. I just hope that I don't have to spend another year here. Another minute with Moses alone makes me want to run off screaming. No matter how much I TRIED to act like an Amish wife, these villagers barely approved of me if they approved of me at all. They love Timmy they find him so innocent. But personally, I think that they find Timmy easier to mold into their little world than myself. I still remember and long for the things from my old life while Timmy seems to be bit by bit forgetting that he ever had another life. Look at him laughing along with the Elders and Priest at a joke made by Abel. All I can do is smile because a woman who laughs openly while the men are having their 'chat' is considered unruly and loose. (Vicky's thoughts)

"So Vicky," a short white haired Elder said to her, "how has your studies been?" he asked formally.

"They've been going well Elder Gordon," Vicky responded.

"You've learned respect," Elder Paul Henry another white haired Elder said with a hint of sarcasm, "remember when she first came John?" he asked Elder Gordon.

"Yes I do," Elder John Gordon responded, "but she's adjusted to our ways," he added and Vicky had to hide a smile.

A thin faced white haired elder with sunken cheeks snorted. He was barely three inches shorter than Abraham and like Elder Gordon rarely spoke. But unlike Gordon he always had a look on his face as if someone had done some wrong to him.

"That isn't nice manners Saul," Abraham admonished, "snorting is something to do at other places besides the table," he added and she SO wanted to kick him when she realized that he wasn't concerned about the fact that Elder Frank had snorted at her at ALL.

"Adjusted you call it," the Elder who had had snorted said cuttingly, "I Elder Saul Junton call it a charade and a joke," he declared, "I don't think that she'll ever change," he continued, "she's too deeply immersed into the world of the filthy."

"Timmy however is different," Moses spoke up, "he's one of the best labourers and he still juggles night school, few sleeping hours, and of course his WIFE," he stated and all other Elders chuckled except Abel, Adam and Abraham.

But Timmy's shoulders were shaking with laughter despite him not laughing out loud. The three priests smiled and kept letting out slight coughs instead of laughter. Vicky kept struggling to keep her temper under control. While the other Elders who had put her down treated her like she wasn't there, she knew that Moses was just waiting and prodding for her to explode and behave badly and or outrageously in front of the other dinner guests.

"We need another pitcher of water Vicky," Timmy said dismissively as he finally spoke, "now," he added and pointed at the empty pitcher across from Abraham.

"Yes husband," Vicky responded formally and went for more cold water from the wooden icebox, which had to be regularly filled with Ice in the lowest compartment to keep items in it cool.

Vicky silently poured more ice-cold water into the pitcher and added a few large pieces of ice. Then she carried it back to the table and set it back in its original position.

"Thank You Vicky," Abel said kindly and she smiled.

"Your welcome," Vicky said gratefully.

"You can go into the sitting room with the other women and eat now," Moses said coldly, "Goodbye," he added before she could even ask if anybody wanted anything else.

"Um, Goodbye Elders, Husband, Priests," Vicky said and then proceeded to the cupboard and got a plate and a glass.

Vicky shared out a limited amount of food for herself then poured out a glass of cold water. She didn't want Moses mentioning about 'gluttony' before she could even escape the kitchen.

But just as she entered the sitting room she heard muffled laughter.

"And to think the poor boy has to be married to a woman like that," a thirty-two year old brunette declared, "my husband Abel is nice to that girl," she continued as Vicky stood stiff by the kitchen door, "but I don't like that ill-bred lout."

"I don't see anything wrong with her," a jet black haired teenager spoke up softly, "my husband Elder Saul Junton wouldn't be happy if he heard me say that though," she admitted, "she just needs to get used to our ways," she suggested.

"If you think that girl can be a real Amish woman you've lost your marbles child," a middle aged woman with black hair streaked with white snapped, "your husband would have your head if he heard you speak such garbage!" she shouted.

"Good Evening Mrs. Longington," Vicky spoke up as she decided that she had heard enough, "I hope that I haven't interrupted anything," she said with fake cheeriness as Mrs. Lonington and Mrs. Urn's faces paled and Mrs. Junton's just held a look of open surprise, "and I do hope to get used to Amish ways Alice," she added as she sat down across from Alice Junton.

"I hope so too," Alice responded kindly.

"I'm guessing that you JUST left the kitchen?" Mrs. Longington asked pointedly, "after over two hours?"

"Well I can guarantee you that I didn't spend it standing by the kitchen door," Vicky responded and Mrs. Longington's face became red and Alice stared intently at her food as if she could bring them to life while Mrs. Urn looked at Vicky coldly.

Vicky said grace then started to eat. She would cry her eyes out later. Right now she had to pretend that their mean comments didn't affect her.

How ironic that I learned to lie in my home Dimmsdale but haven't utilized it at all until I came here. 'Truth Valley' they call this town. More like '**Hypocrites Lane**'. (Vicky's thoughts)

Done.

Death's Soulmate: What do you think of Timmy and the Elders in this chapter. Do you pity Vicky or believe that she's getting what she deserves. What do you think of Abel, Abraham and Saul's wives? What atmosphere did you sense at the beginning of the chapter while Vicky and Timmy surveyed their new home? Please tell me all that you can in your reviews. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter Four: When Life hands you Lemons

**Unreal**

Chapter 4: When Life hands you Lemons.

(Following Morning)

Timmy woke up at Four a.m. He had to get ready to meet Moses and the field labourers by four forty five a.m. to start setting up equipment in order to start labour by if not before 6 a.m. When he first came to this town, Timmy found the times preposterous. But with help from Moses and his friendship with Moses, he was able to get used to the idea. Timmy sometimes still missed things in his old life, but Moses had helped him get over most of it by reminding Timmy of how most technology helped start and progress wars and how technology along with other things helped push moralistic ideals. Three months living in the town and he was totally turned off from television. All the perversion and horrible stuff that Moses described as television and most of the programs on it, made him feel sick half the time when television even TRIED to enter his mind. There was a television in the public sitting room in the middle of the city, but it was used only to watch news and religious and 'moralistic' programming.

Timmy turned to see that Vicky was still asleep beside him. More precisely she was practically at the edge of the other side of the bed. Timmy rolled his eyes. Moses had suggested after their (Vicky and Timmy) first month of marriage that they should at least TRY and share the bed. Vicky was adamant but Timmy soon got his way after two weeks of disgracefully loud arguing in both the early morning before he went to labour and at nighttime after he came home from night school. Today was Monday and another day of labour and another three nights a week of night school. He had told Vicky that he'd start night school for High School but changed his mind a few weeks after the wedding. He wasn't even sure if he was even going to High School. He loved being a labourer too much to give it up no matter how well he was educated. So what was the point?

"Vicky," Timmy said sternly and Vicky stirred.

"Yes twerp," Vicky said sleepily still not fully awake, "tell me what you what you want quickly so that I can get back to Ricky," she said then started to drift back to sleep.

"RICKY!" Timmy screamed and Vicky jumped up fully awake now from her dream, "who's Ricky?" he demanded.

"No one," Vicky responded quickly but refused to look at Timmy.

"Are YOU cheating on me?" Timmy asked.

"NO!" Vicky cried, "and who could I cheat with in this town anyway?" she demanded, "the statue of Saint Francis?" she spat in sarcastic anger.

"Who IS Ricky?" Timmy snarled.

"My ex then turned back into my boyfriend Ricky from when I used to baby sit you," Vicky explained.

"But I thought he married Crocker's Mom," Timmy said.

"It was annulled because he was under age," Vicky told Timmy, "we had gotten back together two months before your parents were murdered," she continued, "and five days before we had to run for our lives he …."

"What?" Timmy asked when Vicky stopped, "what did he do?" he pressed.

"He asked me if I wanted to be engaged to him!" Vicky shouted and started to cry, "he asked me and I said yes!" she revealed to a dumbfounded Timmy, "We were going to marry on my eighteenth birthday!" she told Timmy and sobbed even harder.

"Oh," Timmy said softly realizing the seriousness of the situation, "I'm sorry," he spoke up as he tried to comfort her.

"No use in crying over lost dreams," Vicky stated and wiped her eyes, "I'll quickly get dressed and go prepare breakfast," she said and was out of the bedroom before Timmy could protest.

Damn. Vicky had left behind more than I thought. But still, how could she get engaged when I can't even get a date with Trixie Tang? Life's so unfair. Well at the same time, she was engaged to Ricky. Her evil counterpart in male form. Argh! Why do I even bother to think about this! Vicky and I have made our home here. It makes no sense to think of anything or ANYONE from our past lives in Dimmsdale. That life's over. Our life now is here. Here in this Amish Town with wonderful leaders a.k.a. Elders like Moses, Abraham, and Mr. Junton. This is my home. This is where I belong. (Timmy's thoughts)

Timmy sighed and got out of bed. He yawned and then noticed something sticking out from under Vicky's pillow. He leaned closer to see that it was a novel. But when he pulled it out he realized that it was an erotic novel. Angry and Red faced he stormed to the bathroom.

"This is what you're reading when we're supposed to be…!" Timmy shouted as he barged into the bathroom, "Ummm," he now said after realizing that he had barged in on a naked Vicky, "it's not right to read stuff that's gratuitously erotic?" he asked trying to avoid Vicky's anger which he feared after months of her subservience in their marriage would re-emerge.

And he was right. Vicky's face wandered from the novel to Timmy then to her naked frame. Suddenly her face became red with anger and steam could be seen shooting from her ears.

"You M.F'ing bastard!" Vicky exploded and threw the nearest missile that was at her disposal, "how dare you go snooping while I go shower!" she demanded as Timmy nearly fell over from being hit by the shampoo bottle, "you hypocritical little puritan!" she shouted and jumped into the shower, "bad enough I'm married to you," she ranted, "now you come barging on me naked to complain about a novel that you found by snooping you self righteous little f!" she shouted angrily.

Timmy was still rather woozy when Vicky started to shower. He walked out and closed the door. Then he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with his head in his hands. Being married to Vicky was making him crazy. Sure for the past three months things seemed to have settled down. But Vicky just showed him yet AGAIN that she could NEVER really CHANGE. She'd always be the same Vicky. To him, the town and truthfully to herself. He hated her but most all he hated this sham of a marriage that he was forced to get into. He didn't hate Moses or even Abraham who headed the elders. He hated Elders like Abel and John who seemed to for some reason like or at least were very nicely tolerant of Vicky. But most of all he hated Adam. For being one of the hardest Elders second mostly to only Saul Junton, he was defensive enough of Vicky to place subtle but open criticism on negative things said about her. At first he let most of it slide. But he'd never let it slide again. Not after what he did to Moses at the table last night in front of the other Elders and also the priests. Criticizing Moses 'subtly' because he suggested that Vicky was a glutton. But she WAS. Timmy recalled all the times at his deceased parent's home in Dimmsdale and how each time she packed down enough food to feed an overpopulated island twice the size of Cuba. It made him seethe with anger when he remembered it. Vicky was a food hogging pig from long ago and Adam was making it sound as if Moses was being a jerk by saying the truth.

Timmy continued to sit at the table seething until Vicky came into the kitchen. He looked up to see her standing there staring at him with a stony face.

"Come here," Timmy said suddenly and Vicky raised a surprised eyebrow, "I said COME **here**," he said darkly.

Vicky's face became cold and emotionless and her hands tightened into fists. With openly gritted teeth she walked until she stood right in front of Timmy. Then she lost her cold expression and allowed the rest of her face to show that she was angry.

Timmy closed his eyes and chuckled. Suddenly Vicky lost her angry disposition and looked at Timmy both in surprise and in a way that proved that she now felt VERY uncomfortable. Suddenly he stretched his hand out to touch the material of Vicky's dress; just below her waist, (the part that's by her SIDE people! Don't go sicko on me) with his open palm. His eyes were open now and he just looked at it. Vicky's eyes were now the size of saucers. She stood frozen staring at Timmy's palm. Timmy's hand ran down along the material for a moment. Then suddenly his hand stopped and grabbed a clump of the dress in a fist and closed his eyes in what seemed to be annoyed frustration as a vein visibly started to throb at the side of his head. Vicky looked around desperately as she struggled not to make any sudden movements. Timmy was scaring the living daylights out of her.

Suddenly Timmy let go and turned away from her. His eyes were still closed and now both his hands rested on the table clenched in tight fists. Vicky could hear his teeth gnashing and knew that for whatever reason, he was REALLY angry.

"Make my breakfast and don't say a WORD about this to **anyone**," Timmy snarled and one of his eyes opened to look at her with uninhibited contempt, "then get out of here and leave me alone."

"Okay twe…I mean Ti…" Vicky stuttered uncomfortably as she started to distance herself from him.

"Just make my breakfast and get out of my sight!" Timmy exploded and poor Vicky ran screaming from the kitchen.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Uhhhh… Ahem, I think that ummm… I knind ummmm…. Gave this chapter a sort of wrong and misleading title. Ummm… maybe I should've called it 'Things get weird' or 'Things get Scary'. I ight change this chapter's title later on. Maybe this isn't what I really should be addressing but ummm… I don't want to explain that whole Timmy and Vicky's dress thing. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

Death's Soulmate: (Slowly says) Yeah. (Says Brightly) Anyways readers; please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter including about Vicky being engaged prior to their marriage, Timmy's feelings about the town and the Elders, Timmy seeing Vicky ummm in the bathroom and her reaction, Timmy's behaviour with the 'dress incident' (let's just call it that okay. I feel weird yet justified with writing that part. What's wrong with me!) and did you think Vicky's action at the end of the chapter was justified and or a smart move? Tell me all you can! I'll accept flames (damn my nasty mind. Damn you!). Review (and please don't quit reading. The next chapter wont be that weird, I promise).


	6. Chapter Five: Unexpected Challenges

**Unreal**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Challenges.

(8pm at Night School)

Timmy took notes quickly in his History class. He had Maths next at 8:30pm and he wanted to ensure that he had everything dealing with History finished by 8:29 when the students were given one minute to put away their History books and take out their Maths books for their next class. Each class was forty-four minutes long and were held four times a week. Every third week they had test night on a Friday. It was three hours of testing on subjects chosen for the students to be tested on in that week. They took the maximum of three if they were written tests and four or five if they were multi-choice. If they had to do a practical they only did two on that Friday. Each Monday to Thursday class had five classes, which started 7pm promptly and ended at 10:44pm. Then they had one minute to put away their things and stand for prayer and thanksgiving, which lasted ten minutes. After that all students left for their homes where they most likely slept until it was time for them to wake up the following morning.

Suddenly Timmy's eyes started to droop. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling so sleepy. He continued to write but the teacher's words were becoming harder and harder to hear.

"Teacher!" a female student cried suddenly with a raised hand, "Timmy doesn't look so good!" she told the teacher when she was acknowledged.

"Is that so?" Elder Saul Junton; their substitute Math teacher while their regular Math teacher was home comforting his wife with he unexpected death of their son three days ago, "Timmy?" he called out.

"Yes Elder Junton?" Timmy responded and was surprised by how small and hoarse his voice was and how his sight started to get blurry.

"Come up to my desk," Elder Junton said seriously and Timmy obeyed, "you look ill," he noted, "I'll have Mary Angel take you to the nurse's office," he stated, "Mary Angel," he said and the same girl who pointed out that Timmy wasn't well walked up to Timmy.

"Take my hand and follow me," Mary said sweetly and Timmy obeyed and they soon exited the classroom, "Pardon me saying but I've always thought you're rather handsome," she said brightly, "not to be too forward of course," she added and blushed.

"That's okay," Timmy responded softly and he also blushed, "I always found you very pretty," he admitted.

"Really," Mary squealed in delight, "I mean thanks Timmy or should I say Mr Turner."

"Timmy is fine," Timmy told her, "here, I'm just another student not a married foreigner," he reminded her.

"But you don't act foreign Timmy," Mary insisted, "you're not like the other boys," she confessed, "but you hold up values much better than those from the land of the filthy," she declared, "you're such a hard worker and a good person," she stated, "too bad I won't be seeing you next year," she added sadly.

"Why not?" Timmy asked with concern.

"It's not that I'm sad about going," Mary told him, "I've always been more interested in domestics and I learn stuff quickly on my own academically anyway," she continued, "but since you came I can only see you at school and now I've finally talked to you," she said, "I'm really going to miss you Timmy," she added in a small sad voice.

"You're going to miss me after **this **conversation?" Timmy asked incredulously, "no offence Mary but we haven't exactly spoken about extremely interesting things," he pointed out.

"Talking to YOU Timmy is **interesting**," Mary told him, "you're not like the other boys here."

"But doesn't that make me lacking?" Timmy asked.

"Oh No," Mary said shaking her head, "you're ANYTHING but lacking Timmy," she reassured him, "you're kind, handsome, a great and dedicated labourer, you're among the top ten of the smartest kids in school…" she listed.

"Maybe not among the top ten," Timmy said as he blushed.

"Maybe if you cut out the Roger triplets and Margaret and the those four kids who answer questions before you ask them," Mary said and Timmy laughed, "but seriously Timmy," she said, "you're a great person and an excellent young man," she said softly, "Vicky's so lucky," she added.

Timmy looked away so Mary wouldn't see him roll his eyes.

"Vicky's my wife," Timmy stated, "and that's it," he added firmly.

"Well we can be friends," Mary said happily, "and that can be it," she suggested.

"Nope," Timmy disagreed, "we can be best friends," he told her, "and when we **die**," he said, "that can be IT," he said to her and she giggled.

"I forgot to mention that you also have a great sense of humour," Mary added as they reached the door to the nurse's office, "I think I'm going to follow you inside," she said.

"I would really like that," Timmy said hoarsely with a smile and both of them went in.

* * *

(Three Days Later at noon)

"Bye Alice!" Vicky cried excitedly and Alice smiled good-naturedly and nodded then left.

Poor thing! She still hasn't learned that we find it vulgar to shout out things to people when they're nearby. Especially when it comes to feminine etiquette in our town. I don't mind her but most people in the town are just going to consider her backwards and vulgar. It's rather hypocritical but it's my town's way. And my town comes first in my heart. I have after all spent all my life here. I can't give it all up for a girl from the world of the filthy. She's nice but I have to stand by my town and husband. I can no longer hang around her after today. (Alice Junton's thoughts)

Vicky opened the door to her house and entered. She walked straight into the kitchen and immediately started take out the items that she had gotten from the men that laboured with Timmy. She had lots of food items, which would prove useful. Timmy had been sick for the past few days with a really bad case of the flu and fever. The fewer was fully broken yesterday but he had been instructed by Abraham; who was also one of the town's best doctors, to spend two weeks in bed and to have his wife tend to all his needs. Vicky was still grateful for Moses help since he came to ensure Timmy's physical well being and he also helped Timmy to bathe since Timmy up to today was too weak to really move much, much less bathe himself. Vicky had escaped bathing Timmy this morning because he had complained about pains and instructed her to bath him in the afternoon and Vicky felt very nervous now that noon had come.

I don't want to BATHE him! I can barely look him in the face sometimes when he's lying in the same bed with me. There's NO **way** that I can ever look him in the face again if I have to BATHE him! (Vicky's thoughts)

Suddenly Vicky started to hear laughter. It was rather muffled but she knew that she heard it.

Vicky headed out of the kitchen and followed the noise, which was mainly laughter and happy squeals. She soon came to the bathroom door. When she tried to turn it the door was locked. She was about to knock when she decided to instead prepare the special broth for Timmy and wait until Timmy and whoever else that was in the bathroom came out.

Half an hour later Vicky had finished a huge pot of the broth and decided to snack on some pineapple cake and cherry pie that she had baked two days ago. She was eating the cake slice and gobbling at the pie just when the bathroom door opened. She stayed in the kitchen and listened.

"That was a lot of fun Timmy," a female voice said and giggled as Vicky dropped her fork and it clattered loudly into her plate, "what was that?" she asked fearfully.

"Could you check after resting me in my bed," Timmy said in a small voice, which was barely audible to Vicky's ears.

Vicky heard some shuffling and soon there was sudden silence. At least until she heard footsteps nearing the kitchen. Soon she saw a petite blonde-haired Caucasian girl standing before the kitchen entrance grinning at her smugly.

"So you're Vicky," the girl said with an edge of superiority, "I'm Mary Angel," she introduced.

Vicky didn't say anything but soon realized that her hand that had dropped the fork had formed a fist. She looked up at Mary in surprise who broke out into laughter.

"Don't tell me our noise from the bathroom made you jealous," Mary said and Vicky felt herself blush uncontrollably, "I only bathed him after all," she said innocently, "and washed his hair, rubbed him down, made him feel comfortable and loved, made him laugh…"

"What are you his private sleaze?" Vicky spat not knowing why she was feeling so angry.

Mary walked up to Vicky with a smile on her face. But when she reached in front of her Vicky didn't have the time to react before Mary grabbed her by the collar and pushed her (Mary) now hatefully contorted face into Vicky's surprised one.

"Listen bitch," Mary snarled in an angry whisper, "I don't care if you was **assigned **by the elders as Timmy's wife," she hissed, "He WILL be MINE."

Vicky looked into the eyes of the girls as if she were nuts. Mary soon let her go and quickly resumed her angelic look.

"Goodbye Mrs. Turner," Mary said happily and much more loudly, "tell your husband that I wish him to get well soon," she said and left the kitchen to go through the front door, which Vicky had accidentally left wide open.

Vicky sat in silence and soon her right hand fluttered to her neck. She had met a lot of people in this town who were opposed to her. But this was the first time that she met one who she could immediately classify as a total nut.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: If you're wondering if Timmy might've heard Mary's angry words the answer is no. He's so tired from being ill that he would barely hear anything much less Mary angrily whispering threats at Vicky. But it's more likely for him to have heard her telling Vicky bye and wishing Timmy to get well soon (if you noticed she said this much louder). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and please review and tell me what you think of Timmy's behaviour towards Mary and Mary herself when she was with Timmy and how drastically she changed around Vicky. Thank you!

NEWS! After chapter 7 or 8 I'll be taking a break from updating this story. Don't be glum! I'm doing this to start posting a story called 'Tootie's Reality'. If you haven't guessed yet this story is set before 'Unreal' and will be rated 'R' mainly because of what happens early in the first chapter as well as bad words not being blocked like in this story. If you're curious this story will reveal among other things that Tootie didn't really die and how she continues going to school without Timmy. Expect some graphic stuff and lots of surprises (including who she ends up marrying when she grows up) and I hope that you'll enjoy it like you've enjoyed 'Unreal'.


	7. Chapter Six: Discovery

**Unreal**

Moonjava: I'm mentioning you specifically before I start the story for a reason. If you recall in chapter one this was quoted by an elder.

"No," Abraham responded, "but please note that we aren't the traditional Amish," he revealed, "we are bit more open to technology but a lot stricter in our rules," he told her, "killing a wife is wrong but making her obedient with a few hits is okay in our town," he said and Vicky's eyes widened. (Ch1: WHAT!)

I had reason for making Abraham say this. Also there's a reason behind them being let Vicky and Timmy into the community so easily and I was planning on revealing it later on. But your review showed me that more like you might come and also ask the same question that you've asked about research and how different these 'Amish' people in this story are from real Amish. After reading this chapter you'll understand why I made them this way. And thanks for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

Chapter 6: Discovery

(Following Day at the High School Library)

Vicky sat researching about Amish life. She had noticed how different these people were from the Amish that she researched about in her High School back in Dimmsdale and decided to read more thoroughly about the Amish.

"'bit more open to technology but a lot stricter in our rules' my ass," Vicky muttered as she recalled what Abraham had said to her during her first meeting with the elders, "they don't even have German last names like the real Amish do for christ sakes!" she cried as she read desperately through another book.

One hour later and she still hadn't found anything. She knew that her lunch break was long over but she didn't care. Something weird was going on and she was going to find out.

Just then she saw Katie Angel Wright and quickly realized that she must be the older sister of Mary Angel since they had the same blonde hair and facial features. Plus she remembered that Katie was married to a nineteen year-old man named Tommy Wright. She looked in the direction that Katie came from and realized that it was the restricted section where only **certain **students and staff could enter. But Vicky then noticed something else; Katie's I.D. card was on the floor.

Vicky looked around to ensure that no one else was nearby. Then she got up quickly and picked up Katie's I.D. After careful consideration she decided to slip Katie's I.D. card into the slot at the red door with RESTRICTED ACCESS! written on it. It opened and Vicky took back the card and quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind her.

The room was totally enclosed and Vicky was surprised that the room was Air conditioned after hearing in class last week that A.C. wasn't used in their town because they only took in and used technology of **absolute **necessity. Vicky looked around until she found a shelf that had books with pictures of different people that she recognized. She noticed that one had a picture of the current elders and was entitled 'Elders of the New Millennium'. She picked it up and slipped it into a small book bag that she was allowed to carry since the town trusted people not to steal books because their **'conscience' **was their guide. She continued to look around until she came to some books about 'Widow's Rest' (Moses mentioned it in ch1- a place in the town where unmatched or unwedded women go until they get a suitor) and chose three that she found best for reading later.

She noticed some books about Amish Weddings and noticed that one had a picture in the front of a smiling woman in a blue dress and a glaring woman in a white dress. The title of the book was 'Why we're not really Amish'. This made Vicky's eyes widen. She quickly opened the book and quickly started to peek at random pages. She soon came to a passage that caught her eye.

**Blue is the typical colour chosen for young traditional Amish women wedding gowns. The bride to be usually makes her own dress. The style is plain, not fancy with trim or lace, mid-calf length and never have a train.**

Vicky thought back to her dress and gasped. Hers was WHITE. If these people were Amish why were they defying basic Amish traditions? Then she remembered something else. It was traditional for the true Amish to wear white at FUNERALS!

Why TF would they make brides wear a colour that for traditional Amish is a funeral colour? I don't care what they claim! They can't be real Amish at all. They don't even have common Amish first and last names. Except for Katie who I've noticed is like the MOST angelic girl in the school. Wait… her sister Mary has a common Amish first name too and I heard that her mother's name is Annie which is yet another common Amish first name. I also recall when Katie did a presentation of her family tree. Her father's side of the family had last names like Trent, Angel, Fin, Monty, Louis, and Ferdinand. While her mother's had last names like Fisher, King, Jet and Stoltzfus. Stoltzfus, where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, it's one of those common Amish names that I noticed while doing research at my original High School! Wait a second! Fisher and King are also common Amish last names and Annie's last name was Stoltzfus before she married! Is there some private war between descendants of supporters of the traditional ways of the Amish and those who want the ways to die? Hmmm. Can't know for sure, I better find more books and read up more closely on these 'Amish people' that I've been living with for over a year now. (Vicky's thoughts)

Vicky continued looking around and collecting books that she wanted to look at for further research. Then she exited the room after peeking out and ensuring that no one was around. Then she dropped Katie's I.D. card on the floor near to the door and walked briskly through the back way out of the library.

Vicky walked briskly as she headed straight home, now thanking her lucky stars that she was allowed for the period that Timmy was sick to skip school or just go home without asking permission.

I guess for once I should be grateful to my **husband**. (Vicky's thoughts)

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Hope this clears everything up. Sorry for the shortness. Please review and tell me what you think of Vicky's 'discovery'.

CHANGE! I will not be going on break again. I've decided to just make 'Tootie's Reality' a one-shot that will take you up to her finding a different person to love. It will be posted before April. Sorry for the mix up this may cause.

Lychii: Glad you like the story. Rabid Oxen? See you also hate Mary. Yup. The girl's one crazy B!

lucyrocks73: Yes Mary Angel's no angel at all. My Peanuts Story will hopefully be up before June. Sorry but right now I just don't have much interest in it and I want to focus on stories that I REALLY want to write at the moment. Plus I have a surprise for you before the end of April (and for others who've enjoyed my FOP fanfiction).


	8. Chapter Seven: Night time reading and so...

**Unreal**

Chapter 7: Night time reading and some good loving and tenderness.

(9pm that Night at the Turner's Amish Residence)

Vicky slipped out of bed and hurried into the kitchen. She opened one of the corner cabinets and took out her book bag. She then got a lantern and lit it so that she could read her findings at the kitchen table. She sat at the table and decided to first check out the three books about Widow's Rest . They were titled 'Widow's Rest', 'The History and Upkeep of Widow's Rest' and 'Rules and Punishment at Widow's Rest'. Vicky chose to look at 'Rules and Punishment at Widow's Rest' first. She went to the introduction and started to read.

**Widow's Rest exists with the purpose and intention of housing and or punishing women who have either not been married for a certain period of time or are rebellious and disobedient. Divorced women were also sent to Widow's Rest most of the time. While the name suggests that it's only a place for widow's, it's anything but. The name came about because the men originally wanted a place to house women who weren't able to get married and were too embarrassed to walk around the town with this heavy burden and shame. But over time men noticed a certain level of rebellion in the women and some even willingly went to Widow's Rest to avoid marriage. This couldn't be tolerated. That's when rules and punishments of the highest magnitude were introduced for Widow's Rest which is also a work house where women labour in fields blocked off from view from the rest of the town. Visitors never see it and townspeople avoid the place like the plague. **

**Some rules of Widow's rest include: you have to wear the grey cotton dress provided for you everyday and the sack cloth night gown you're assigned to wear every night, clothing wise you get three dresses which are replaced once the supervisors feel that you've outgrown them, two sack cloth night gowns every two years, five white panties a year, a special cloth to band down breasts since the luxury of bras isn't allowed at Widow's Rest, and two pairs of flat grey shoes every six months and all these items are to be maintained by the owner, no talking while labouring unless addressed by overseer, those who labour in the fields and those who do domestic sewing do NOT communicate with each other at ANY point, women are allowed to leave Widow's Rest alive ONLY if the Heads of Widow's Rest and the Elders approve of the woman who becomes eligible of marriage as worthy of leaving; if she's not she has to stay despite having a suitor, no disobedience of any kind, whipping is done in the sound proof room at six pm on Saturdays, 12am on Mondays and 9:30pm on Thursdays and all the residents of Widow's Rest have to stand and watch the wrong doers being punished, Tuesdays and Fridays at 8pm are reserved for ALL other types of punishments, hair can only be styled as a bun once it's past shoulder length and left out if shorter, no other form of attire other than those provided for residents to wear by the Heads is to be worn, no lotions, perfumes or any form of fragrance or cosmetic luxury is allowed, soap and cold water alone along with a grey rag will be what helps keep residents clean and fresh at Widow's rest, no reading of ANY kind, no recreation, straight to sleep once you're sent to bed, no complaints when male supervisors wish to see you individually or in a group and no refusal of ANY supervisor's demands ant etc.**

**Punishments: whipping with use of whip or switch, salt on wounds, being blind folded and forced to walk around the compound for the day or night without sight as Supervisors and or chosen workers throw pebbles and pieces of wood at you, branding, beating with use of thick belts to leave large welts on wrong doers skin, being left hanging from the ceiling by your wrists after whipping for a certain period of time, being stripped to underwear and soaked continually with a huge fire hose filled with either hot or ice cold water, being put in a ring to fight another resident, stoning, bathing privileges being taken, toilet privileges revoked, bed privileges denied and you'll have sleep on the ragged boulder by the pit toilet, and so on.**

**This place helps keep our town pure of female rebels……**

Vicky slammed the book shut in horror. She couldn't believe that in the past an Elder had suggested she go there if she wanted to stay but be unmarried. Never was she happier that she married Timmy than at that moment. Hell, she'd even marry Elder Saul or Moses to keep herself out of that place.

Suddenly she heard someone nearing the kitchen and she hurriedly stuffed the books back into bag and stuffed it into the nearest cabinet available. Just as she blew out the lantern she noticed Timmy tiredly enter the kitchen.

"I woke up and you weren't there," Timmy said simply in a small voice as he entered the kitchen.

"I just needed to stretch my legs," Vicky said nervously, "why are **you** awake?" she asked.

"I umm I don't know," Timmy admitted, "can you come back to bed with me?" he asked.

"Why?" Vicky asked incredulously even though she didn't mean to.

"I don't want to be alone," Timmy said.

Vicky raised an eyebrow.

"Plus you're my wife and have to do as I say," Timmy said more firmly and left the kitchen.

Vicky muttered several expletives then followed Timmy.

They reached their bedroom and lay down on the bed. But Vicky noticed that Timmy fixed himself right beside her.

"Do you hate me Vicky?" Timmy asked suddenly and she looked at him like he had gone crazy, "I don't mean just because of having to live here with me and the whole thing with Mary and I in the bath…"

"Who said I hated you for that?" Vicky snapped.

"I overheard Mary boasting about it with earlier today when I followed Moses to look at the progress of the apprentice labourers while you were at school," Timmy revealed, "I know I'm ill but Moses insisted that he needed me," he said quickly before Vicky could say anything about it, "I also heard her mentioning how she'd get me for herself because you're a worthless wife and that you'll die digging for potatoes at 'Widow's Rest'," he continued and Vicky who at first looked angry now paled and gulped, "she mentioned that she caught you being upset it," he added and Vicky turned away.

"It's okay," Timmy comforted as he rubbed her arm, "it's not so bad here is it?" he asked.

"It's **perfect **for **you**," Vicky said in a cracked voice, "everyone hates me here," she added sadly.

"Do you want to leave?" Timmy asked suddenly, "because if you want we can…" he continued.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Vicky asked suspiciously as she interrupted him.

"Do you like Elder Judgement?" Timmy asked out of the blue and Vicky jumped furiously to her feet.

"Are you insinuating something!" Vicky exploded, "just because you go with some girl in our bath tub doesn't mean that you can accuse me…" she ranted.

"You know that she got into the bath tub?" Timmy interrupted fearfully.

Vicky went silent.

"What?" Vicky asked.

"It wasn't my fault!" Timmy cried in his defence, "I had told her that I wasn't sure if she should bathe me until you returned but she kept on coaxing me and took me to the bathroom anyway," he continued, "I was barely able to move much less get out of her grip," he stated, "after she washed my hair I dozed off for a moment then I woke up moments later to see her sitting in the tub with me and I knew that she was naked, "then she told me how much she liked me and how her sister told her that you shamelessly flirt with all the boys at your school and that you never liked me and that it was sad that I was married to a women who'd never make me feel anything but lonely and I just…" he said tearfully then stopped and broke down with heavy sobs.

Vicky was totally appalled. She had thought the girl had got him fair and square excluding the whole adultery thing when really Mary had seduced Timmy not only using his illness as an advantage but her (Mary) lying mouth as well.

"It's okay Timmy," Vicky said and took a sobbing Timmy into her arms, "I forgive you," she added and kissed his cheek.

"Really?" Timmy asked his voice barely audible.

"Yeah," Vicky said kindly her eyes welling with tears, "did you really believe all those bad things she said about me though?" she asked and Timmy sat up and looked away, "I guess I'm far from Miss Perfect anyway," she said happily but Timmy could tell that Vicky was devastated.

"I love you Vicky," Timmy said suddenly and Vicky nearly fainted, "at least I think I do," he added.

"Why?" Vicky asked.

"I just can't get you out of my mind, sometimes when you're sleeping I lean over just to get a whiff of your smell, I write some cheesy poems about you that I hide away, I feel happy inside when I see you now and it's a different type of happy from any other that I've ever felt, I umm don't hate you like I used to and I actually look lovingly at our wedding pictures now," Timmy listed, "I'm not asking you to love me," he continued, "but even if you do leave someday," he said, "can you promise just to let a little bit of your heart truly care for me and always remember me?" he asked.

"Okay," Vicky said slowly, "but what do you mean by me leaving here alone?" she asked, "I'm not leaving without you," she added pointedly and then gasped when she realized what she had just said.

"What did you say?" Timmy asked, "you'll stay if I don't leave?" he asked her carefully.

Suddenly Vicky grabbed Timmy and kissed him. Timmy was too shocked to respond but enjoyed the feel of her soft tender lips on his. He wrapped his hands around her neck just as she started to pull away. Timmy then leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips. They looked into each other's eyes. Nothing else was said. But when they pulled up the covers to go to sleep, Timmy hugged Vicky close to him and Vicky rested her head by Timmy's cheek. And together just like that, they fell asleep.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Good news and Bed News. Good News, no the story hasn't ended. Bad News, I've decided to scrap the story 'Tootie's Reality', it's just not working out but Tootie will appear in this story in a later chapter. Please remember to review and


	9. Chapter Eight: Decision Time

**Unreal**

Chapter 8: Decision Time

(Following Day)

Vicky rose slowing out of bed. She looked to see that Timmy wasn't in bed with her. Curious she started to look for her beloved. But when she came to the kitchen she saw not only Timmy but three Elders as well.

"So this is how you thank us!" Abraham exploded and threw Vicky's now empty book bag at her feet, "by stealing books from a restricted section with a stolen I.D.!" he shouted, "at first I truly suspected Katie," he stated, "but while she denying it and sobbing she mentioned noticing you not far off and that besides you she wasn't sure if anyone else was there," he said, "ironically she had mentioned you so that you could defend her not knowing that she named the culprit!"

"She was rotten from the day she came here," Moses said simply and shook his head, "rotten to the core," he said.

"This is very bad Mrs. Vicky Turner," Adam said gravely, "do you care to explain yourself?" he asked.

"Explain herself!" Moses shouted, "you want an EXPLANATION from that…that HEATHEN!" he demanded angrily.

Vicky's eyes widened at that accusation as she stepped back in horror.

"Did you have concerns about Widow's Rest?" Adam asked Vicky as he ignored Moses' outburst, "you collected three books that were specifically about it," he explained, "is there some trouble in your marriage that you're worried about?" he asked her.

"Now Adam…" Abraham started to say but Timmy interrupted him.

"Listen Pal!" Timmy shouted, "there's NO trouble between me and MY wife," he told Adam, "and I mean MY as in MINE and MINE alone!"

"Now Timmy…" Vicky started in an attempt to calm Timmy down.

"Why do YOU defend HIM?" Timmy exploded at Vicky, "don't you realize what he wants?" he demanded, "he wants us to break up!" she shouted and everyone except Adam looked dumbfounded, "and don't tell me that it's not true," he added as he glared at Adam.

"I never said that I'd deny it," Adam stated, "yes I do believe it's best that you two break up," he said honestly, "but I believe so because over time I've seen you both refuse to accept your union," he continued, "while one has incorporated themselves within our society and is happy," he said and looked at Timmy, "the other is an outcast that just can't do anything good enough to be liked or accepted," he said formally and Vicky knew that he was mentioning her despite the fact that he wasn't looking at her.

"The situation's changed between us," Timmy told Adam coldly.

"Changed," Adam said, "How?" he asked firmly.

"We truly care about each other now," Vicky spoke up, "and we l…."

"I asked Timmy," Adam interrupted.

"I've realized that I've been unfair and unkind to Vicky in this marriage LONG enough," Timmy declared, "I'm ready to treat her has a husband truly treats his wife," he said with a nod.

"I'm glad to hear that," Adam said, "now the books Vicky," he said turning to Vicky, "this isn't a joking matter since you entered a restricted section and stole several private books," he stated.

"Private books at a library?" Vicky asked.

"That's why we have embedded into certain student's I.D. cards a code that will allow them to enter the room at their leisure as long as they return the books and not discuss their readings with ANYONE," Abraham explained, "this isn't condoned Vicky," he stated, "we've sent girls to Widow's Rest for less," he added.

"I'm not going to that PLACE!" Vicky shrieked.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked in confusion, "I thought Widow's Rest was for widows."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about this place Timmy," Vicky told him, "especially…" she continued.

"I'd advise you to keep further comments on what you've read to yourself," Saul said as he too entered the kitchen, "unless you want to LIVE at Widow's Rest," he warned.

"What's going on with Widow's Rest!" Timmy cried.

"Manners!" Saul snapped, "now what are we going to do with THIS girl?" he demanded of the other Elders present.

"I suggest exile," Moses said coldly.

"If she goes I go," Timmy said seriously and Moses eye's seemed worried.

"You've fallen in love with her," Saul stated to the shock of everyone else, "Big mistake my boy."

"Coming here was MY mistake," Timmy countered.

"You can't mean that," Moses said and for once his eyes looked sad and Timmy's resolve started to weaken.

"I didn't mean it like that Moses," Timmy said, "but you can't deny that Vicky doesn't belong here," he added.

"So you'd give everything you've gained up?" Moses asked Timmy, "for her?" he asked.

"I love her Moses," Timmy told him.

"Why?" Moses insisted, "there are so much BETTER girls here Timmy," he continued, "girls who'd love you fully and be an excellent wife," he pursued.

"Don't bother Moses," Saul spoke up, "true love never makes sense," he said simply, "I've seen it," he added.

"Like you and Alice?" Vicky asked hopefully.

The Elders all laughed.

"Alice and I both know that we married for different conveniences," Saul told Vicky, "but we ARE faithful and dedicated to each other," he continued, "so we do in a way have 'love' for 'each other'," he said, "but not the way YOU two seem to be in love."

"Do I have to leave?" Vicky asked softly, "I'm really sorry," she whispered.

"We have to first let Katie know that she's not in trouble anymore," Abraham stated, "and tell her that this case will be a private issue."

"Private issue?" Vicky asked, "won't the town want to know who's responsible?" she asked curiously.

"The town will know what **we** tell them," Saul responded firmly, "don't worry," he added and winked and then laughed heartily.

"We are different from the traditional Amish," Abraham said as a smile crossed his lips, "but it's easier to just say we're Amish, plus our ancestors still held some Amish pride despite their decision to split up with the traditional Amish who they used to live with who are two States away from us," he stated, "I know this confuses Timmy," he admitted, "but Vicky will understand what I'm trying to say," he said and Vicky slowly nodded, "Widow's Rest exists just as it says in the book," he continued, "but so does paedophilia within the Catholic Clergy," he added and grinned.

"So Widow's Rest will remain whether you like it or not," Adam said formally, "but it shouldn't be what you base our town upon," he told her, "you don't see anyone being whipped in the town's square do you?" he asked.

"Whipping!" Timmy cried, "you WHIP women because they can't get MARRIED!" he shouted incredulously.

"Of course not Timmy," Vicky spoke up surprising the Elders present, "they also use the place to punish REALLY bad women," she told him, "they don't allow anyone but Elders, supervisors and eligible suitors in there besides those who reside there."

"So are you saying that this Widow's place isn't horrible?" Timmy asked her.

"Yeah," Vicky lied, "if this is all I'll start cleaning the kitchen and prepare a meal for all those who are staying," she said with a smile.

"Let's talk about the harvest outside Timmy," Moses said formally.

"So we can stay?" Timmy asked happily, "thank you!" he cried and hugged Moses.

Both of them exited the house smiling and laughing.

"Why did you lie?" Adam asked after Abraham signalled that Timmy was far enough from the house not to hear them, "you could've been out of here Scot free," he told her.

"Free to what?" Vicky asked frankly, "to live in a world where me loving Timmy would NEVER be accepted?" she asked, "I'd be lucky to escape prison if I left here now and declared to my hometown that I'm in love with an eleven year old who I used to baby sit when he was ten years old," she stated, "they're lies, deception, bigger evils, lesser evils and other bad things everywhere," she said, "besides that Widow's Rest place, this is the purest place I've ever been minus the whole prejudice against females and foreigners thing," she added.

"Well we aren't the perfect Amish," Saul said, "but we seem to make a perfect hideaway from people running away from something from the world of the filthy," he said and nodded at Adam.

"That's privileged information," Abraham said seriously as he continued to watch out for Timmy and Moses' return.

"My mother came here with me when I was seven," Adam told her, "we were running away from my rich abusive power hungry father and his ruthless henchmen," he stated, "long story short I eventually became a model of society, married at 16, wife died when I was thirty, we had one child; a boy, who died at 19, I became an elder at thirty nine, and I've never married since," he concluded.

"Why not?" Vicky asked.

"Because I married once for reasons other than true love," Adam responded, "and it was a mistake that I wasn't planning on doing EVER again," he said darkly.

"Adam," Abraham said with a warning tone.

"I think you should start cooking Vicky," Saul said, "Adam and I will be leaving," he told her, "Abraham and Moses will however stay to enjoy the _fine _meal that you'll be preparing," he said to Vicky, "Goodbye Vicky," he said and he left with Adam in tow.

"Goodbye," Adam said and left.

"Goodbye Elder Junton and Judgement," Vicky said.

"Timmy and Moses are returning," Abraham reported, "I'd advise you to start preparing a large breakfast Vicky," he said, "I'll just use the rest room then wait for what you'll be preparing," he said and exited the kitchen.

"Breakfast isn't going to cook itself," Saul pointed out when after three minutes Vicky was still standing there pondering, "well I'm not going to cook it," he said in annoyance when Vicky lost control and glared at him, "now move it," he ordered and grinned after Vicky stormed off to follow his order and was unable to see it.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Review and no Moonjava, I never felt that you were bashing my fic. Everyone has a right to their own opinion. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please note that this story won't be longer than twelve or thirteen chapters in total.


	10. Chapter Nine: Together

**Unreal**

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message. If you want to read it the way it originally WAS. You have to read it at my new homepage, just click 'homepage' on my profile to get there.

Disclaimer: I don't own any song mentioned in this chapter (mentioned, no writing out of the lyrics).

Chapter 9: Together

(Midnight right at the start of Timmy's Thirteenth Birthday)

Timmy and Vicky immediately started to kiss each other wildly and passionately. They had decided after they realized how much they truly loved each other not to have sex until Timmy turned thirteen. They had almost slipped up a few times ending with Timmy getting as far as Vicky's breasts and Vicky touching Timmy's crotch, but they were able to stop each other before temptation took them over the brink. But now that the time had finally come, they were no longer hindered by their decision and could have sex with other like they'd wanted to do for nearly two nears. Neither of them could sleep and just as Vicky started to doze Timmy whispered in her ear that it was a minute to midnight. That made her wide awake. Now that it was midnight, they both threw away their defences and we were now all over each other. Timmy had decided to only wear a pair of boxers that Vicky had specially made for the occasion out of smooth black cotton and Vicky wore a blue silk nightgown that she had also made herself originally because she remembered one that looked like it in a fashion catalogue she had read when she was fifteen but Timmy liked it and suggested that they save it for their _special _night (or early morning, whatever you readers wanna call it).

Timmy quickly lifted the nightgown over Vick's head and nuzzled his head between her breasts. Vicky moaned in response as she slowly used her hands to remove Timmy's boxers. Soon the only person who had on any clothes was Vicky and that was only her white cotton panty. Timmy started to kiss and suck hungrily on Vicky's breasts as she started to move her hands towards his crotch. Vicky slowly started to massage it with her hands and Timmy nearly jumped at first but soon calmed down and moaned with pleasure. Soon they'd go all the way with each other. But a little oral foreplay never hurt anyone. At least they were certain that it **wouldn't** hurt **them**.

(D.S.: Before ANYONE complains about me not taking this any further. Remember was originally **T** and I still want to make it a story that can be read by even readers under thirteen as much as POSSIBLE, despite the fact that I just added a sentence after the ban that was lifted which sort of makes this scene closer to **M**: line starts 'Vicky slowly started…… readers know the rest).

* * *

(Hours Later at 7 a.m.)

Vicky sat in the kitchen sipping herbal tea as she thought back to when she and Timmy finally made love for the first time earlier this morning. Both of them were virgins even though Vicky had admitted to Timmy that she and Ricky had 'petted' a bit in the past even though they never had sex. Timmy was practically wilder than she was and when they had sex, she came first. Of course the other two times Timmy climaxed first but either way she felt that their sex was magic and tonight they were going to do it again. She was even happier that now they'd have more time for each other since they both decided to drop out of school a week after talking to the Elders about the books that she had 'taken' from the library. It was particularly hard for Vicky who was a person who had formerly used her education and street smarts to make money and had planned to be the biggest entrepreneur in the world before running away with Timmy to keep them from being murdered. She had planned to finish High School and go to University before coming to the village and even after at least planned to finish High School to even have the certificate at least to make herself feel smart and educated. But they both wanted more time together and Vicky particularly wanted to focus more on being a good wife to Timmy. So they both left school.

Vicky slowly looked around the kitchen. She recalled how unhappy she used to be within this area. Muttering angrily when she was by herself about cooking for male **chauvinists** and how she had become someone's maid. But now she worked happily and hummed happy tunes and sometimes even sang little lullabies and some songs that she learned both before and after coming to live in Truth Valley (name of the town or village. Call it whichever).

Vicky started to sing a song that she remembered from watching the animated movie 'Anastasia' when she was a little girl.

Suddenly Vicky stopped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Timmy grinning at her.

"I got the day off," Timmy told her, "Moses immediately ran me home the moment he noticed that I was labouring," he said and Vicky laughed at him, "don't laugh," he admonished despite laughing himself, "I like it when you sing," he added.

"I don't like doing it when anyone is around," Vicky reminded him and Timmy smiled sadly knowing that she was embarrassed because most of the time when she sang she was almost always off-key.

"I have a surprise for you," Timmy said suddenly and Vicky turned around to face him, "it's a song I heard on the radio once and when I mentioned it, Elder Gordon decided to help me find all the lyrics so that I could sing it for you," he revealed to Vicky whose eyes became filled with bewilderment instead of joy.

"You sing?" Vicky asked in surprise and Timmy went red, "come on, you **have** to let me **hear** it," she said excitedly.

Timmy cleared his throat nervously and started to sing. But not before he went on one knee and took her right hand into both of his.

Okay. We're already married so why is he behaving as if he's about to propose to me? (Vicky's thoughts)

But all thoughts were lost as Vicky heard his soft melodious voice singing the song 'Return to me' to her, the most beautiful song that she had ever heard.

When Timmy finished tears were flowing down Vicky's cheeks. She had never known that Timmy could sing and to hear him sing such a beautiful song for her just was something that made her feel an emotion that she couldn't put into words.

"I love you," Vicky whispered and kissed Timmy on the forehead.

* * *

(Nine Months Later)

Vicky continued to push. It had been seven hours and the baby's head hadn't even peeked out yet. Timmy was beside her holding her hand as Mrs. Longington; the mid-wife, told her to push.

"I see a head!" Mrs. Longington cried, "come on Vicky, PUSH!"

* * *

(Four hours Later)

"It's a baby boy," Mrs. Longington declared happily as she took out a red haired baby.

Timmy kissed Vicky's sweaty brow. He was so happy that they finally had one child together.

Done

Death's Soulmate: If anyone's wondering about the ending of this chapter I had lost the ending that I had uploaded and couldn't get it back because when I checked for the chapter, admin had already deleted the story. Chapter 11 will be Disaster instead of ten. Sorry for any inconvenience and please remember to review. The story's now rated **M** because admin knocked off the story after I originally posted this chapter saying that the rating was too low. Everything else will still remain **T** though. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10: The new Turner Family and an...

**Unreal**

Chapter 10: The new Turner Family and an old threat

(Five yeas later on Christmas Eve)

Timmy threw a snowball and it barely missed Vicky who laughed and threw one back at him. Just then a snowball blindsided her on the left side of her face.

"Hey who…Marty!" Vicky cried after she started to ask who did it then noticed her red haired son running away, "get back here!" she shouted angrily and chased after him.

Marty ran until he saw Elder Abraham and hid behind him. Vicky stopped running when she saw the head Elder and then got knocked over by both Timmy and their other three children who were all trying to catch up to Vicky in order to save Marty's life.

"I see that you ALL seem to be enjoying yourselves," Abraham stated, "may I ask why Marty's holding unto my leg?" he asked and Marty only grabbed unto the Elder's leg even harder.

"Marty snowed Mama," Elizabeth; the youngest at age three, informed Abraham, "we try save him," she added.

Abraham chuckled. He bent down and rubbed a scared Marty's head.

"Happy Birthday," Abraham said and Marty looked up at him, "you wouldn't beat up my **Godson **on his **Birthday**, now would you?" he asked looking directly at Vicky.

"Of course she wouldn't," Timmy declared with a laugh but was still firmly on top of Vicky as Elizabeth climbed off her head and their other two children let go of her feet, "we love our son," he added.

"I'd **love **to get **my **hands on him," Vicky said frankly and Marty gulped.

"For the oldest you're not very smart," Vick said as he walked towards Marty, "Trinity and I were born a full day after you when it was realized that Mom was not only pregnant with you, but also Trinity and I who were twins that were in a separate embryonic sack from you despite all of us being in the same uterus," he told Marty, "Trinity and **I **have **our **birthdays the day after tomorrow," he boasted, "and I can guarantee **you **that we wont use **our **privileged day to throw **snowballs **at **Mother**," he said using the usual dignified tone he used when he felt that he was saying something important.

"Oh shut your yap," Trinity said as she walked forward to stand next to her brother, "I can't believe you're _my _**brother**," she declared, "twin brother no less, stiff," she added.

"I'm not a stiff," Vick said as he kept up a dignified tone, "and if you haven't realized, we're in the presence of Marty's Godfather and Head Elder," he said, "change your tone, wording, or **something **in respect," he said.

Trinity stuck her tongue at him. She couldn't believe that they were almost identical twins despite the fact that they were male and female. They both had their father's brown hair and their mother's facial features. But what really told them apart a part from their clothing and sex (gender) was their eye colour. While Vick had his father's blue eyes, Trinity had her mother's reddish pink ones. It was a sight to behold since brown haired children didn't usually have that eye colour. But many kids and some adults as well learned the hard way about teasing Trinity. Trinity could be a good person, but she didn't like being messed with or teased and even her mother suffered from Trinity's wrath, which seemed to be inescapable to everyone who bothered except for Adam Judgement. Saul Junton also escaped her wrath, but that was after she played a trick on him and he secretly took her to 'Widow's Rest' and told her that if she bothered him again he'd make sure that she go there and work in the fields. Trinity **hated **work and decided to leave that particular Elder alone for that reason. Trinity was more street smart than book smart even though she was smarter than those her age.

Vick was academically smart and often skipped classes in Primary school since he was smart enough to enter High School. He thought Highly of himself and respected all those that were expected to get respect. But he did feel however that life in their town was backward. He loved to drag stories out of his parents about the world they used to live in before they came to Truth Valley. His favourite school subjects were all the Sciences and Computer while Trinity's own was Math and all Business related subjects. Both were ambition but ironically Trinity felt that her ambition should remain within her hometown while Vick planned to leave by his eighteenth Birthday. He didn't voice this but could tell that his parents knew that he might leave them and didn't miss their disappointed faces. But he was still determined to make the greatest of himself and travel the world. He found it quite funny that even though his manners fit perfectly within their 'Amish' world and Trinity's didn't, that it was he not Trinity who had a desire to leave. She didn't even want to go near the border. She decided to never leave her home and would just live and die there without seeing beyond it. Vick found it primitive but Trinity said that it was her choice and others often commended her for her loyalty despite her rather **crude **behaviour.

"Elder Abe knows that I respect him," Trinity said dismissively, "right Elder Abraham?" she asked in a Southern Belle accent and curtsied before him.

"When needs be Madame," Abraham responded also imitating a Southern accent and Trinity smiled and stood back up, "now you should all be getting back to your home," he told them, "but I want a hug from the baby of the family first," he said and Elizabeth giggled and ran forward to hug him.

"My raven haired princess," Abraham said happily and spun her around in the air, "you remember to respect the Elders don't you?" he asked and she nodded firmly, "that's a good girl," he whispered and set her down, "how has nursery school been?" he asked and she looked away, "what's the matter?" he asked.

"Enid called me stupid," Elizabeth told him sadly, "am I stupid?" she asked as she looked into the Elder's eyes pleadingly.

"Of course not," Abraham responded then looked at her parents who made murmurs of agreement, "you can already cook cookies and know your way around the kitchen better than a lot of girls three times your age," he said and patted her on the head, "and you know that here academics may be important, but domestic talents are just as excellent."

"Thank you," Elizabeth responded, "Elder Abraham thinks I'm intelligent Mommy!" she cried happily and turned to her mother.

"Of course you are," Vicky responded, "I always look at you and remember your Aunt Tootie," she added.

"Your sister who died?" Elizabeth asked and Vicky nodded, "how come I don't look like you mommy?"

"You have my mother and sister's hair and eyes," Vicky responded as she looked at her three year-old baby girl who had black hair and purple eyes, "I think," she added in a whisper since over time she had forgotten mostly what her family looked like before she and Timmy had to run for their lives.

"Enid is just jealous," Vick spoke up, "I saw her glare at you when you gave her older brother William a cookie you made last week," he revealed.

"Jealously is never a good thing," Abraham stated.

"Maybe she's jealous that you have a lot of Williams attention lately," Timmy suggested, "he has been paying you a lot of attention lately," he said to Elizabeth.

"He likes me," Elizabeth said.

"He's five," Vicky said her voice hinting disapproval.

"You're older than Daddy," Marty said suddenly feeling the urge to defend his sister.

"How do you know that?" Timmy snapped, "we never told you our ages," he added.

"Well we can leave it to Vick to put his foot in his mouth," Vick said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone sock head!" Marty shouted.

"Don't call me names you uncultured ill-mannered… lout!" Vick spat back.

"If he's a lout you're a yob," Trinity spoke up, "a well mannered self righteous yob," she added sharply.

"Yob and lout mean the same thing Trinity," Vick pointed out.

"Well you're so cultured," Trinity teased, "I thought that you'd rather be called a word normal people might not be able to translate right away," she added and Marty started to laugh.

"Ahem," Abraham said and silence immediately fell, "I'll be on my way," he said formally, "Good night," he said and left before the others could respond.

"Oh great," Vicky said, "now he's upset," she continued, "thanks a lot you three," she spat glaring at her three oldest children.

"But…" Vick started to protest.

"Let's go home," Timmy said obviously annoyed by Abraham's swift departure as a result of his children's behaviour, "it is Marty's birthday after all," he added.

"Doesn't feel like my birthday," Marty muttered and started to lead the way home as everyone followed in silence.

* * *

(One Hour Later inside the Turner Residence)

Marty laughed as ran around the house and his younger sibs chased him. Earlier problems were forgotten as the kids all focused now on having fun and being just what they were, children.

Vicky and Timmy watched their kids run by them and smiled. Life had been much better since they both realized how in love they were and settled down to live a proper 'Amish' life. They hadn't planned to have children until Timmy was about sixteen or eighteen. But now; a few months after turning eighteen, they had four children and neither of them would trade their darlings for anything in the world.

Elizabeth suddenly ran squealing as she held Marty's favourite hat tightly. Soon Marty appeared not far behind her; red in the face, as he tried to get his hat back. Elizabeth giggled and placed the hat on her own raven coloured hair and ran even faster.

"Give me my hat!" Marty cried as they disappeared around a corner.

"She looks so much more like Tootie that me," Vicky mused and she sounded sad.

"Oh come on Vicky," Timmy said, "you don't look that different," he added.

"When I took her to the market last month a visitor asked her where her 'mother' was," Vicky responded coldly.

"Oh," Timmy said realizing how much he was really mistaken, "well despite her black hair and purple eyes, you're still her mother."

"Yeah," Vicky said happily, "but what are we going to do about her and school?" Vicky asked, "this isn't the first time that she's complained about being teased because ummmm her academic intelligence isn't as high as others her age nor those in her class," she pointed out, "I don't want her to be teased like that," she said frankly.

"We can't lock her up," Timmy told her, "she needs to socialize," he stated.

"I know that," Vicky agreed, "but I think that she should go to one of the tiny home schools," she told Timmy.

"I don't like leaving my daughter unattended at someone else's house," Timmy said apprehensively, "I feel better when she's at school with a lot of people around," he added.

"I'm not asking to leave her alone at a stranger's house with guns, liquor and cocaine," Vicky snapped, "it's just to help lessen the teasing and children in those tiny home schools are usually nicer," she added.

"Mainly because most of the time the teacher is either their parent or their Aunt Betsy," Timmy muttered sarcastically.

"Will you at least think about it," Vicky pleaded.

"Sure," Timmy said with a nod.

Suddenly there was a scream and four children ran to their parents.

"Mummy, Daddy," Vick stammered, "there's something in the bathroom," he told them.

Both parents looked at each other in concern. Timmy then nodded then went to check what had spooked the children. But he froze when he saw inside their once immaculate bathroom. Red paint was splashed everywhere and everything in the cabinet was overturned, torn apart and spread all over the floor. The cabinet mirror was broken and the tub and basin had several deep cracks. Then looked at the ceiling. His eyes widened when he saw then read words scrawled up there in red.

WE'RE COMING FIRST FOR YOUR RED BITCH WIFE TURNER. THEN YOUR KIDS AND THEN YOU. WE FEEL THAT THE SON OF A CERTAIN DOUBLE AGENT SHOULD SUFFER BEFORE HIS DEMISE. NIGHT, NIGHT LITTLE BROWN HAIRED MAN.

There was a gasp behind Timmy and he turned to see Vicky looking in from behind him in horror.

"They found us," Vicky whispered, "after all these years thinking we were safe," she said, 'they found us," she repeated.

"Get dressed and dress the children (as in dressed to go out in the snow and into someone else's home)," Timmy said seriously, "we'll go to Moses and tell him everything," he said and Vicky nodded as she hurried to follow Timmy's instruction.

Done.

Death's Soumate: Well chapter 13 will be called Disaster. Sorry but I need to add more details before I do that chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, Timmy and Vicky's children and of the fact that their pursuers have finally found them. Plus please ALLL of you tell me if you honestly thought that they'd be found by those who had tried to murder them when they were 10 and 15 years old. Will update this week hopefully. Remember to review. There is a one sentence addition in the sex scene in ch9 and I added the song disclaimers. Not anything big but I decided to just let you know.


	12. Chapter 11: Houston, we have a PROBLEM!

**Unreal**

**REMINDER: **(This is also in the prologue) Please note that in this story Timmy doesn't have Fairy God Parents. I Know that's going to cause some of you to complain but Cosmo and Wanda wouldn't do so well in this fic and they'd screw up the plot.

Chapter 11: Houston, we have a **PROBLEM**!

(Seven minutes later)

"Moses!" Timmy cried as he rapped on the red haired Elder's home door, "please open up!"

"What is it?" Moses asked urgently when he opened the door to the young adult who had taken into his heart as a son he always wanted, "what's wrong?" he asked seriously when he noticed Timmy, Vicky and the kids huddled together and they all looked scared.

"They're back," Timmy responded.

"Who?" Moses asked in confusion.

"The same ones who caused us to end up here," Vicky spoke up and that was enough for Moses.

"Come inside," Moses told them and they all hurried in and Moses quickly looked outside (for anything suspicious) and then closed the door behind them, "let's go into the sitting room," he said and the rest nodded and followed Moses, "now tell me what happened," he instructed after they were all seated.

Timmy told Moses everything and the Elder listened attentively.

"This is serious," Moses stated, "they not only know that you're here but have also snuck into our town and threatened you, our very own townsfolk," he continued, "I don't care if they're married to the military," he said firmly, "we'll stop them," he declared.

"But how?" Timmy asked softly his voice showing how scared he really was, "they're agents," he told Moses, "they've weapons, top quality **weapons**," he emphasised, "how are **you **and this town going to stop them?"

"First of all," Moses said seriously, "you're looking at this wrong," he said and Timmy raised an eyebrow, "it's not me and this **TOWN **that's going to stop these crooked agents," he continued, "it's **us**," he told Timmy, "all of us," he added and rested a reassuring hand on Timmy's shoulder.

"He's right," Vick spoke up surprising everyone, "we all live in this town and we're all family," he continued, "if these agents want a fight," he said, "they got it," he added and hit his fists together.

"What you gonna do?" Trinity asked sarcastically, "beat them into submission your **great **scientific mind?"

"At least **I'm **willing to try," Vick spat back and Trinity went bright red.

"Don't argue," Moses spoke, "discord will only lead to more discord," he told them, "and more discord leads to mistakes," he said seriously, "deadly mistakes," he added.

"I want …" Elizabeth started to say but then stopped and started to cry.

"Shhh," Vicky said and took her daughter into her arms and tried to comfort her.

"But why are these bad men after us?" Marty asked suddenly, "why are they after you?" he asked and looked at his parents.

"Those men murdered your grandparents," Timmy revealed, "both Vicky and my parents," he explained more fully.

"And your Aunt Tootie, my little sister," Vicky added.

"Why?" Trinity asked and she sounded very scared.

"My mother was a secret agent," Timmy told her, "I never knew," he added.

"Did she do something to those men?" Vick asked.

"She was doing some undercover work and got most of those men's counterparts arrested for drug trafficking, bribery, treason and murder," Timmy explained, "at least that's what I picked up from when I had stayed at the top of the stairs that night when I heard my mom arguing with a group of seven men and I saw that they were armed," he recalled, "they killed her right there and then one of them saw me," he said, "and I ran for it."

"He ran to my parents house," Vicky picked up, "my mother had let him in and he was totally panicked," she continued, "he then ran straight into my room and I was awoken when he jumped me and begged me to protect him and he was crying like crazy," she recalled, "we couldn't get anything out of him and decided to wait 'til morning," she said, "it was a Saturday the following day and I wanted to go to the hair salon," she told them, "Timmy refused to leave my side so I took him along," she summed up.

"And?" Trinity demanded anxious to find out where this true story was headed.

"Those men must've seen us at the mall and concluded that I knew about them since Timmy was with me," Vicky said with a sigh, "we reached back to my house at nightfall and my parents had gone to pick up Tootie from a sleepover, so we were alone," she stated, "they were there waiting for us, three of them," she added.

"What did you do?" Moses asked.

"It seemed that the CIA had also known about his Mom's death and suddenly two agents burst in and started to fight the bad ones," Vicky responded, "a third one came and took us to my room and told us about Timmy's mom being an agent and the assignment that she had done which had taken down many powerful bad men who wanted revenge," she explained, "I can't go any deeper because we were sworn to secrecy," she told Moses, "I might've told you too much already."

"It's okay," Moses said, "at least you got away and now you're apart of **our **community," he said firmly, "and **no one **will harm one of us," he snarled, "no one," he added.

"What are we going to do?" Vicky asked.

"We'll fortify ourselves, prepare for any attacks and protect **all** of you," Moses declared, "stay here for the night," he told them, "I'll contact the Elders at daybreak," he added and everyone agreed.

* * *

(Following day at 7 a.m. at the Longington's Residence)

"This is an outrage!" Abraham exploded, "they have the **audacity **to come into our town!" he shouted, "attack **our **people!"

Elders were gathered at Abraham's house for an emergency meeting. Moses had just finished telling them the details of what had happened and Abraham alone wasn't only furious about what had happened, but also that these men used the Eve of the celebration of the birth of Jesus to do it.

"Those men know how to ruin someone's Christmas," Saul Junton said coldly.

"We have to tell the town," Gordon said seriously.

"We'll do it tomorrow," Abraham said sharply, "**someone **in this town should be able to enjoy **CHRISTMAS**," he added angrily.

"Won't be us," Abel muttered.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Moses' Residence)

Vicky sat reading her bible in the sitting room. Timmy was in another room talking to the children.

"Why is this happening Lord?" Vicky whispered to herself, "is it because of the person that I was?" she wondered, "were Timmy and I **never **meant to survive and now fate has decided to make the balance?"

Vicky bowed her head and started to pray. But suddenly she heard creak behind her. She quickly remembered there was a loose floorboard in the room, which creaked anytime someone stepped on it. Everyone who lived in this town knew about it and always avoided to step on it. So if someone stepped on it….

"Timmy run!" Vicky screamed and turned to see a figure dressed in black a few steps away from her, "stay away from my **family**!" she screamed and jumped at the person.

But the intruder was prepared. Moments before Vicky could knock the person over, a pistol was drawn and Vicky was shot in her side.

"Ahhh!" Vicky screamed as the bullet tore into her side and she fell to the ground clutching it as she struggled not to pass out from the pain.

"Merry Christmas Bitch," a female voice said and aimed the gun at Vicky's head.

Suddenly the female intruder's head disappeared. More precisely there was a loud gunshot heard and the intruder's head suddenly exploded spreading blood, flesh and brains everywhere.

Vicky gasped and looked up to see Adam.

"And Moses said Abraham would be murderous if I missed the Elder's meeting," Adam stated after he lowered his shot gun, "guess I stopped someone **more **murderous," he added and leaned to pick up Vicky.

"What are you doing here?" a voice demanded just as Adam took Vicky into his arms and it turned out to be Timmy.

Vicky looked to see why Timmy sounded so angry. She noticed that he was glaring at Adam. Adam looked undeterred by Timmy's anger and simply made a mention of the kids and volunteered to dress Vicky's wound.

"**You **deal with the children while **I **dress the wound on my **wife**," Timmy said loudly.

"You don't know how to dress a gunshot wound," Adam pointed out, "do you even know how to properly remove a bullet?"

Timmy's face went bright red and he shook his head.

"Then let me do my job of helping a fellow town member instead of bickering with each other 'til she **bleeds **to death," Adam snapped and headed towards another room to dress Vicky's wounds properly.

"Make sure that's all you do!" Timmy shouted after him and Vicky could feel Adam stiffen despite him not responding to Timmy's blatant insinuation.

What did he **mean **by that? Adam would **never **do such a thing! He cares about me too much. Wait. Care? Adam was described as one of the strictest Elders when I first came here. But he has in small ways downplayed some of the bad things that other Elders and people have said about me. He ad even offered to be my husband in place of Timmy when I didn't want to marry him (Timmy). Oh my God. Is Adam in **LOVE **with me? But why? I was the OPPOSITE of an Amish wife when I first came here and now I'm still an outsider despite the fact that most people accept me now. But Adam isn't exactly the most traditional Elder either. He's rather outspoken and in little ways rebellious. Oh my God, he's like me. But this is insane! I'm in love with Timmy. But Adam did give me a place to stay before Timmy and I got our house built and he did smuggle in Chip Skylark cassettes for me to listen to since his **kind **of music isn't allowed here. Oh man! Why can't life **EVER **be easy for me! I love Timmy! I'm staying with Timmy! I care about Adam! Wait? Did I just think Adam. Oh no. I can't be having feelings for someone other than Timmy. Not now. Not when me and my family's lives are in danger. Not after Timmy and I have already secured our future as husband and wife forever. What am I going to do? I can't love two men. Yet I can't destroy the heart of either of them. I'll have to think about this later. Right now I have to focus on helping to protect my family and not on Adam slowly helping me out of my dress. Oh man I'm in **SO **much **trouble**. (Vicky's thoughts)

* * *

(Two minutes later in one of the bedrooms)

Timmy sat with the children trying to calm them down. But really his mind was on Adam.

Bad enough I have these bad guys after me and my family. Now I have an **ELDER **after my wife. Well actually he hasn't revealed his feelings to the world and obviously not to Vicky. But how long can a man's resolve last. We are all **human **after all, flesh and blood. And I'll tear **Adam's **flesh clear off his **bones** if he **dares **to make a move upon **my WIFE**! (Timmy's thoughts)

Done.

Death's Soulmate: OOOOOh, interesting chapter. Tell me what you thought of it in your reviews. And if you think THIS chapter had surprises, wait until the next one. Please review.


	13. Chapter 12: This means WAR!

**Unreal**

Chapter 12: This means **WAR**!

(New Years Eve at 10 pm)

The Turner family sat at the New Years Eve Picnic that was being held in the centre of the Town. After it was announced Christmas Evening that men were after them the town took up arms. The family was surprised by the amount of support that they received. They knew that the town wouldn't leave them to die, but they were all still moved by the way the town reacted. Especially Vicky and Timmy. Not just because they were older than their children and understood the situation better, but because they still had memories of how the town treated them before they **both **either became model citizens or as close to one as they possibly could. This of course wasn't able to surprise anyone more than Vicky herself who used to be an unfashionable outcast in the town. Fortunately that was mostly taken care of by and a little after she first gave birth. So **none** of her children had any **REAL **idea of what it was like for their mother living in Truth Valley before they were born.

"Are you all well?" Abraham asked kindly as he walked by them.

"Yes Elder Abraham," they all said in unison and smiled at the Head Elder who smiled back and continued on his way, surveying the joyous picnic.

"Do you think we'll be safe Mom?" Marty asked nervously.

"Everyone's doing their best," Vicky said and kissed his head, "we'll cope," she whispered.

"Is your side okay Mommy?" Elizabeth asked as she watched her mother while chewing on a slice of chocolate cake.

"Yes darling Adam dressed it," Vicky responded.

"And that's all he did," Timmy added.

Vicky rolled her eyes. She **wished **that Timmy would just **DROP **it. Adam hadn't made a move on her since he winked at her the same night that she was told she was to marry Timmy. She never saw it as a **move **then. But now she knew it had to be and wondered why an Elder like Adam would **want** a female life partner like her.

What does **he** see in **ME**? When I first came here I was **far **from the girl anyone would want for a wife both here and in Dimmsdale. Strangely it seems that he saw something in me before even Timmy. Wait, **_what am I_** **SAYING**! Timmy's the one who **LOVES **me and I **LOVE **him. But it's so hard to think that Adam liked much less **loved **me before he (Timmy) did. What am I going to do? I love Timmy but Adam keeps creeping into my mind now that I know his **true **feelings for (towards) me. This is ALL **TIMMY'S **_FAULT_! He made me realize Adam's feelings for me with that **comment** he made on Christmas (same day she got shot) day. OOOOOH! When I get my **HANDS **on that _TWERP_! Wait. Did I just **MENTALLY** call Timmy a TWEP? Oh my God. My life's falling apart. I mean my **mind **is. Oh Good Lord I'm going insane and I'm **KEEPING **calling your **name **in _vain_. I'm out of my mind. (Vicky's thoughts)

Suddenly there was a deafening scream. Silence fell over all at the picnic and soon women were seen running towards the picnic. By their dress it could be told immediately that they were from 'Widow's Rest'.

"Widow's Rest is on fire!" a woman screamed and several men including four Elders ran towards the place immediately.

Vicky and Timmy looked at each other fearfully. Locked away or not there were people at Widow's Rest and it would be just **horrible**. If anything happened to them.

After fifteen minutes of anxiety. Elder Abraham returned.

"All women, children, Elder Abel and Junton and the head priests," Abraham dictated, "please head straight for the church and close the doors 'til morning," he instructed, "all other men unmentioned please follow me," he said and almost immediately most men either got up immediately or kissed their wives and or children goodbye first.

But Timmy and Vicky looked at each other fearfully. They didn't want their last time of seeing each other to possibly be like this. What if Timmy died? What if the church was set on fire? What if these intruders took over the town and decided to just kill all the citizens for sadistic fun? So many possibilities ran through the married couple's mind but there was one sad certainty. Timmy **had **to go. Disobeying the Head Elder was worse than treason.

"I've got to go," Timmy whispered in a trembling voice, "Goodbye Vicky," he said and kissed her on the lips, "bye Marty, Vick, Trinity, Elizabeth," he said to each of his children, "Daddy will be back as fast as he can, okay?"

"Bye Daddy!" the children cried and hugged his feet and knees.

"Come Back," Elizabeth whispered as she let go.

Timmy nodded then left to follow Abraham and the other men.

Vicky watched Timmy go for a moment. But then she rebuked herself and turned to her children. They **needed HER **more.

"Come on," Vicky said firmly and hurried them in the direction of the church, "please return safe Timmy," she whispered as she followed the other women and children with her own.

* * *

(Half Hour Later at Widow's Rest)

The fire was under control but the damage was horrific. Nine people died in the fire along with most of Widow's Rest being burnt to the ground or stained with sooth. But worst yet was still the lives that were lost. Eight women and one male supervisor. The supervisor was Abel's youngest son.

"These deaths' will **not **go unnoticed!" Abraham shouted to the crowd filled mostly of angry and or devastated men, "we will use this night to hunt down these intruders and bring them to **justice**!" he declared, "God judges, but we will still give these intruders their **just** punishments," he hissed, "band into groups of ten, get arms from whichever houses have any and if you don't have a gun, use whatever else is available as a weapon," he told them, "this a **WAR **now men," he said, "I can't guarantee that you will **all **return here in the morning or if you'll even be alive by or beyond then," he admitted, "but I guarantee **this**," he continued, "they don't have that guarantee either," he added and most men shouted their support.

"I know their doubters among you," Adam spoke up suddenly, "wondering if these intruders are worth going on a potential suicide **manhunt**," he continued, "but know this," he said, "they (intruders) have doubters who will shoot your wife and kids at first chance even if it's close range," he said seriously, "they will **kill **you!" he shouted, "they're not only after Timmy and his family," he pointed out, "they're after **us**, **all** of **us**," he told them, "and do you know why?" he asked the crowd of male faces, "because they **FEAR **us!" she shouted so loudly many men jumped back, "they fear our faith, they fear our unity, they fear our dedicated love and friendship towards one another!" he cried, "they've started with this prison to **scare **us!" he deduced, "what will they burn next?" he asked, "our schools, your homes, my home, another Elders home, the park where your kids are supposed to play and be **safe**?" he demanded angrily, "are we going to wait to find out?" he asked them softly and looked at the crowd.

"I wont," a man spoke up from the crowd.

"Neither will I," another said.

"Let's beat them with a pitchfork!" another screamed.

"An eye for an eye!"

"Kill them!"

"Whoa," Adam said in reproach, "we **only **kill what we **can't **capture alive or is about to kill us or our fellow men first," he informed them, "we're Godly people not murderers," he reminded them, "but if we see any of them aiming even a **stick **at the church," he said, "don't even bother caring if a coward like that is armed or not," he said seriously, "anyone considering to attack a church with women and children doesn't **deserve **to live!" he declared, "God **forgive **me, but that's just how I feel," he added.

"We will search in groups of at least six or seven men," Moses started to instruct, "ten maximum," he added, "we don't know what these intruders are armed with but we have our arsenals and we have **GOD **on **our **side," he said firmly, "I know some of you are scared," he continued, "but don't be," he told them, "whether we all make it tomorrow or not," he said, "we'd have helped our town through a disaster and eliminated or at least scare the **hell **out of an **evil **pestilence," he said then became silent.

"I have something to say to Timmy Turner," Elder Henry said suddenly, "I know you're fearful young man and have guilty feelings of being here and feel that you caused this to happen," he said and Timmy nodded, "but don't feel guilty and don't feel regret," he rebuked, "you brought a lot of goodness to this town and if I could turn back the clock," he declared, "I'm sure the Elders would still have let you and your current wife Vicky into our town."

There were cheers of agreements and Timmy got a lot of pats on the back and soon felt **very **reassured.

"Let's get going," Elder Gordon ordered and the men dispersed to get everything in order, "living or dead tomorrow we're going to bring **HELL **to those who **DARE **to attack our Godly village."

Done.

Haven't Updated for weeks. Please review and yes, the next chapter **will **be 'Disaster'.


	14. Chapter 13: Disaster

Unreal

Chapter 13: Disaster

(One Week Later)

Everyone was on their toes. Timmy Turner had survived that night a week ago when they went searching for the intruders. But 21 males didn't, including Elder Gordon. Elder Gordon and twenty other men died the fist night that they went searching and now a week later Fifty-four other men were dead from the intruder's hands. Seventeen children and Nine women were also killed. Many people were injured. Elder Abraham being among the most severe. There was a mass panic among the townspeople at the possibility of not just losing another Elder, but their head Elder as well. Vicky had to be especially comforted the day after Elder Gordon had died. He was one of her closest friends and had always encouraged her with her studies while she was in school (remember Chapter 3). There were twenty-four hour watches everywhere and Elder Moses, Adam and Junton; along with ten other men, had left two days ago to get help from the outside. None of them had returned.

* * *

(Meanwhile Inside the Church)

Vicky sat beside a distraught Mrs. Longington. After what had happened between her and the older woman years ago, she never expected to be one of the persons comforting her. When Vicky thought back to the night of overhearing Mrs. Longington and Mrs. Urn dissing her, she also remembered the timid teenager Mrs. Alice Junton. Alice had died three years ago, being yet another wife who hadn't lived beyond eight years into the marriage of Elder Saul Junton. They had been married for only six years. Vicky actually pitied her since she was the only female that night who didn't speak bad of her (it's all in chapter 3).

"We have to be strong Mrs. Longington," Vicky told the older woman who looked absolutely sullen and heartbroken, "your husband's a strong man," she continued, "he'll make it," she assured Mrs. Longington.

"So much suffering has come to this town," Mrs. Longington whispered and it seemed that she wasn't paying Vicky any attention, "if I could turn back the clock," she continued, "I'd ensure that one of this ever happened," she said softly, "disallow the curse that caused this from entering our town," she said in a snarl, "drive it out forever," she added then became silent.

Vicky was dumbfounded. Did Mrs. Longington even know what she was saying? Or were these just words of grief and anger at the invasion of their town by wicked murderers?

"I'm sure that everything will be okay," Vicky said as she tried to keep down the lump that was now in her throat, "the other Elders and men will return with help," she said with a nod, "we just have to pray and trust in God for their safe return and way to permanently drive out these monsters."

Mrs. Longington didn't respond. She just sat there staring forward and rocked herself back and forth.

"Mummy?" Elizabeth asked and tugged at her mother's skirt.

"Mummy's busy," Vicky said dismissively and boxed her hand away, "go play with your older brothers and sister," she instructed.

"But I feel sick," Elizabeth whined, "lots of kids do," she added.

"What?" Vicky asked in fright, "where were you last?" she demanded.

"We drank water from fresh supply brought from outside tank," Elizabeth told her, "then we started to feel sick."

"No one drink from that water!" Vicky cried pointing at those in line to drink it, "something's wrong with it," she explained.

Several children who were starting drink it immediately spat it out.

"What's wrong?" Vick asked as he ran over.

"Take your sister to the bathroom and make her throw up as much as she can of that water she just drank," Vicky commanded, "now!" she shouted when Vick looked hesitant.

"Come on Elizabeth," Vick coaxed his sister and took her away.

"Someone check that water!" Vicky ordered, "if something's wrong with it we're going to have some sick kids on our hands."

"But who would tamper with a tank labelled 'For Children'," an elderly lady asked in despair.

"The Tank's labelled!" Vicky screamed, "don't you realize that these intruders are trying to **KILL **us?" she demanded angrily, "we can't go around **labelling **things outside the church so that they **know **what it's used for!" she shouted.

"Well what do you suggest to be done?" Elder Abel asked her calmly when he reached her.

"We have to find out what exactly is wrong with the children," Vicky told him, "its going to be a real disaster if the water's poisoned," she added in a whisper.

Elder Abel nodded. Knowing that would very well be the case if Vicky's suspicions were true.

* * *

(Three Hours Later)

Vicky quickly placed a soaked towel over the head of another child. Her suspicions were correct. The water **was **poisoned and whatever the intruders had put in it was affecting the children badly. Right now most were incapacitated with fever and aching limbs. Others had that also but were throwing up and also unable to control their bowels. Trinity fortunately had refused to take water earlier because she noticed the water looked suspiciously still and unless you shook a cup of it really hard or dipped your finger in it very quickly, it wouldn't ripple. Unfortunately Marty didn't take heed of her suspicion and Elizabeth had already drunk her cup of water. Marty was currently in the indoor bathroom along with the few children who had made it to the bathroom in time when they felt something wrong with their bowels. Elder Abel and several females were looking after them. Other kids with bowel problems had to release their excrements in buckets and the church right now stank of vomit, sweat and excrements.

"Mummy," Elizabeth whispered and Mrs. Urn hurried over to her because Vicky was checking other children, "I want Mummy," she told Mrs. Urn.

"Your mother's busy with other children right now Elizabeth," Mrs. Urn said kindly, "is there anything Mrs. Urn can do for you?" she asked.

"I want mummy," Elizabeth repeated.

"Hush now," Mrs. Urn said rubbing a hand over the girl's feverish cheeks, "your mother will check on you soon," she told Elizabeth, "don't cry," she added when tears started to flow done Elizabeth cheeks.

"I want mummy," Elizabeth said again in a hoarse whisper.

"Shhh," Mrs. Urn whispered and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

* * *

(Following Day at 10 a.m.)

"Open up!" a voice cried suddenly and the people in the church hugged each other fearfully, "we're CIA!"

Elder Abel carefully moved towards the door with a shotgun. The night before had people unable to sleep because the night air was riddled with the sound of fighting and gunshots. A lot of people were taken down to the church basement. Including the sick who didn't have bowels problems which by last night were very few including Elizabeth. Vicky went down there to be with her daughter.

"It's alright," Elder Moses spoke up from outside, "you can open the door," he continued, "it's over."

Elder Abel quickly opened the door and hugged his fellow Elder who was right behind it along with two other men no one knew.

"Told you I'm too old to die yet," Elder Junton said as he walked up and patted Elder Abel on the back, "what happened here?" he asked and pinched his nose upon smelling the stench within the church.

"Unfortunately you weren't in time to prevent the intruders from poisoning the children's water supply," Elder Abel revealed sadly, "children have died," he added.

"How many?" Elder Moses asked.

"Too many," Elder Abel responded, "are Timmy Turner and out Redman Johnson there?" he asked seriously.

There was a moment of silence. Calling out the name of particular Fathers at a time like this could only mean **one **thing.

"Oh no," Elder Junton said, "Johnson's already lost his wife and Enid."

"He only has the baby Madeline Johnson left now," Elder Abel said sadly, "William died an hour after Elizabeth Turner did."

Elder Moses's face lost all colour. Then he just looked silently at the floor.

"I'm sorry Moses," Elder Abel told him, "I know Timmy Turner and his family mean a lot to you," he said.

"I'll tell Timmy and Redman," Elder Moses said emotionlessly and walked off.

"I'll go with him," Elder Junton said seriously and did so.

"We're sorry we couldn't come sooner," the man who had first spoke now said, "I'm Fergis Fetters," he introduced himself.

"Next time I hear your voice I'll know to open up," Elder Abel joked and both men laughed.

"I'm Yun Chi," the other man said, "I was adopted by Chinese and Japanese parents," he explained and Elder Abel nodded, "can we…?"

"Of course," Elder Abel said and let them in.

* * *

(Half an Hour Later by the Corn Fields)

"NO!" Timmy screamed and fell to his knees.

He couldn't believe it. His little girl, his baby, gone. Elder Abel was now with Elder Moses and Junton as well and was explaining to a rather calm Redman that William had died an hour after Elizabeth did and it seemed William had given up after Elizabeth died. This was doubly confirmed by the fact that three hours before Elizabeth's death, William was actually improving in his condition.

"After Elizabeth's death he just became rather quiet and cried into her black hair," Elder Abel explained, "at least that's what Vicky told me," he continued, "when I checked on them in the basement both children had been dead for nearly an hour and it was barely two in the morning," he said and Redman nodded, "Vicky said that a good while after crying over her daughter she noticed that William wasn't moving," he recalled from what Vicky had told him, "she soon realized that he wasn't breathing and for the next twenty minutes she and several others tried to revive him," he informed Redman, "they failed," he added.

"My family's real fighters and lovers," Redman said with a nod, "my wife died fighting by my side, Enid slipped out after being informed and blew several of those suckers with grenades that she stole from them to kingdom come," he spoke, "then she got shot full of holes and died on the spot," he said softly, "now my son's died to be with the girl he loves," he deduced, "wish he could've waited long enough to tell me good bye," he added and for the first time the man's voice started to crack.

"I'm really sorry Jonathan," Elder Abel sympathized.

"No one called me Jonathan except for my Ma Elder," Redman reminded him, "and she died years ago," he said, "call me Redman like everyone else," he told Elder Abel who immediately complied.

"Alright Redman," Elder Abel complied, "Turner's not taking it well," he added and they both turned to Timmy Turner who was now kicking and sobbing and being held tightly by Elder Moses.

"Turner," Redman said boldly and suddenly Timmy stopped struggling and looked up at Redman with a tear-streaked face, "we fought a good fight last night didn't we?" he asked and Timmy nodded despite his eyes looking rather distant, "then stop your crying and remember that your little girl held on for as long as she could," he told Timmy, "cry for those who aint got nothing to go home to," he said seriously, "remember Tar," he reminded Timmy.

Timmy immediately understood. Tar was the nickname for Terry Hudson. He was among the men who left with Elder Moses and the others to get help. And over a three day span all thirteen of his kids were killed. All boys and all meant everything to the man. Tar's wife had died ten years ago. His children were all he had. They had no surviving relatives.

"Tar knows about their deaths," Elder Junton spoke, "he's at his house now rocking in his rocking chair," he said formally.

"Man's sixty and all he had left is that chair," Redman said, "they tore his down just to spite us like they did several other houses," he said in reference to the intruders, "those bastards have to roast in hell," he snarled.

"Well you're Forty-Five Redman," Elder Junton pointed out, "you still got your house and have a sweet baby girl to look after," he reminded him, "your better off than Tar," he added.

"Tar will have me to take care of him," Redman spoke up, "we've been friends and neighbours too long for me to leave him to just rebuild his house and die alone," he said loyally, "as for Maddy," he said in reference to his baby girl Madeline, "give her to Turner," he told Elder Junton.

"What?" Elder Junton asked, "you can't be serious."

"I've never been a funny man," Redman told the Elder in response.

"But she's your daughter," Elder Abel protested.

"She needs a home," Redman responded.

"I'll take care of her Redman," Timmy said suddenly surprising the Elders.

"Thanks," Redman responded and tipped his hat, "I'm going to see Tar," he said and walked off.

"That man's been deeply western since he was six," Elder Junton said after him.

"Might be just why he's still alive after taking six bullets in the chest two days ago," Timmy said to the others surprise, "don't let him fool you," he continued, "he's giving me his last kid because he knows that he doesn't have long left," he told the Elders, "Tar's too soft a man to live long without his kids, we all know that," he said frankly, "Redman will stay around long enough to take care of Tar till he passes."

"Well Marty's still alive even though he's very sickly," Elder Abel informed Timmy, "the twins escaped drinking the tainted water," he added.

"Well," Timmy said and climbed to his feet, "let's go see my children and my wife," he said simply, "my wife is still…."

"Yes of course!" Elder Abel cried, "your Vicky's one tough woman."

"I know," Timmy said proudly, "and she'll still be tough when she's old and grey here," he added.

Elder Moses and Junton gave each other furtive looks.

"Timmy," Elder Moses said formally, "I'm afraid we have some more bad news."

Done.

Death's Soulmate: What OTHER bad news do the Elders have for Timmy? Enough for me to have to make a change in the summary after the next chapter. Will update faster now. I had become stuck with how to do this chapter. It is a rather pivotal chapter for the story after all.


	15. Chapter 14: Bad News

**Unreal**

Chapter 14: Bad News

(Following Day at the Graveyard)

"We're gathered here today to say immediate goodbye to little Elizabeth Turner," Elder Abraham said formally as he sat in a chair behind the podium, "I know most of you wanted me to rest because I am admittedly ill," he confessed, "but I had to be here and speak," he declared, "for not only are we losing Elizabeth Turner from the Turner family," he reminded them, "but we are also unfortunately losing the rest of the family as well," he announced and most of the congregated mourners gasped, "yes, they have to leave under order of Earthly high powers who will offer them better physical protection as well as preserve our town," he explained, "we wish them all the best and thank them for the honour of being able to house the body of little Elizabeth Turner who had alerted her mother about the water in time to save hundreds of other children from drinking it."

And the funeral of Elizabeth Turner went on. It was decided that she'd be buried within the Johnson family plot. Her grave was given a spot where it would be beside William's grave when he was buried later in the afternoon. The children were to be buried first within a three day period and then the dead adults and parents over a one week period. Elizabeth Turner was being buried first at 9:30 a.m. because her parents and living siblings had to leave the town by noon. Leave and never return.

"Now we'll have the man of family Timmy Turner at the podium to make his final speech to us," Elder Abraham said and Timmy came up to stand beside Elder Abraham.

"Elizabeth was a wonderful little girl," Timmy started, "she was destined to be the best cook in town if not the United States," he declared, "she didn't want much," he continued, "just to be an awesome cook, an excellent domestic and a wonderful wife to someone special," he told the crowd, "she felt William Johnson was that special someone," he said, "and from what I've heard, he also felt the same," he said softly, "two so deep in love at such a young age is rare and also fantastic," he said loudly, "unfortunately under not so fantastic condition their love now survives only in their story and our history."

Timmy stopped for a moment. It was really hard for him to be up there talking about his little girl whom he never even got to say goodbye to. But with reassurance from the crowd and a sad smile from his wife Vicky, he drew strength to continue.

"I myself came here with my wife Vicky a bit over five years ago," Timmy stated, "at the time I was a little ten year old boy and Vicky was a **big** fifteen-year old teenage baby sitter," he reminded them, "we weren't even friends then much less lovers," he said and chuckled at the memory, "our marriage was arranged at the time to help us stay here," he said, "we later fell in love, even later made love and later became a family of first three children and later than that four," he said clearly, "now we're a family of three children again, or at least we were until Madeline Johnson a.k.a. Maddy J. became a part of our family at the request of her father and only surviving immediate family member Redman Johnson," he said formally, "I'm grateful for the wonderful experiences that I've earned and learned here," he said with a deep breath and his voice cracked, "I can only hope that you will never forget us and I want to thank you all especially Elder Moses who became a father to me as a little boy who lost his father and has remained the closest thing I've had to a father to this day," he said as he started to cry, "don't look at my tears as weakness because they're probably the only reason why I'm still on this stage," he squeaked and a few peals of laughter broke from the crowd, "I don't know how the world outside will accept us, me and my family," he said honestly, "but I will remember this," he said firmly, "we were accepted here first," he declared, "and I want to thank all the Elders and everyone here who's helped us and me and my family will surely miss you even more than you'll miss us," he told them, "thank you for everything and goodbye," he said in conclusion and walked away from the podium with a thunderous applause.

Half an hour later the coffin was lowered into the ground and after final goodbyes were said the congregation walked away as Timmy, his family and Elder Moses and Abraham stayed behind.

"Well we said goodbye to the town already," Timmy said looking intently at Elder Moses, "I'm just sorry that we can't stay longer," he said sadly.

"So are we," Elder Moses agreed, "but you need stronger protection and the CIA are willing to provide it."

"Yeah," Timmy agreed, "well I'm glad Elizabeth's resting peacefully in a town that knows her and loves her," he said and the Elders agreed, "I just can't believe what they require of us," he added in a small voice.

"Yes," Elder Abraham spoke up, "for you to forget about us and your deceased daughter's who's buried here is just plain inhumane," he said frankly, "but my town can't take another attack of such disastrous proportions as what happened here before the CIA arrived and dealt with the intruders who had invaded our property," he added seriously.

"I know," Timmy said with a sigh, "I'm just going to really miss this place," he declared, "it really had become my home."

"You're always welcomed here," Elder Abraham told him, "always."

"Thank you," Timmy said and hugged the Head Elder, "thank you for **everything **and goodbye."

"I hope you plan to keep up your moralistic lifestyle," Elder Moses said formally, "Goodbye Timmy Turner," he said firmly.

"Goodbye, Father," Timmy said to the surprise of everyone else, "are you really surprised that I think of you as that?" he asked.

"More surprised that you'd say it out loud, son," Elder Moses said and then grinned.

"We're going to miss all of you," Vicky finally spoke, "and they come for us AFTER I've come to really love this place," she added and the Elders laughed at the memory of what she was like when she first came.

"Well like I said before you're ALWAYS welcomed here," Elder Abraham said firmly.

"Excuse me," Elder Adam said after returning to the gravesite, "they're ready for you," he announced to Timmy and his family.

"Already?" Timmy asked.

"Yes," Elder Adam told him, "they want to leave quickly."

"Figures," Vicky muttered bitterly.

"Well kids," Timmy said kindly, "tell the Elders goodbye," he instructed softly.

"Goodbye Elders," Vick and Trinity said in unison since Marty was being treated and couldn't attend the funeral because he was too ill.

"Goodbye dear children," Elder Abraham said softly and they hugged him.

"Hope to see you again someday," Elder Moses told them.

"Till we meet again," Elder Adam said and ruffled Vick's hair while he gave Trinity a one armed hug.

"Goodbye," Vicky said and hugged Elder Abraham them Moses.

"Goodbye Darling," Elder Adam said and hugged her and she happily hugged him back, "I'm sorry about your loss," he added in reference to her dead daughter.

"We have a new daughter to care for," Vicky said in reference to Madeline who had been held by Trinity since Elizabeth's funeral ended.

"Still, a new daughter **can't **replace a lost one," Elder Adam stated.

"I know," Vicky agreed.

"Ahem," Timmy interrupted, "we have to **go**," he said firmly.

"Of course," Vicky said with a laugh and the hug ended.

"Follow me," Elder Adam instructed and the Turner family obeyed.

They kept walking until they came upon a black helicopter. Some CIA men helped them into it and they waved goodbye to Elder Adam as the helicopter took off and flew away.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

"No," Timmy said firmly.

"But it's the **easiest** way that it will work," Mr. Fergis Fetters persisted, "how will you **explain** that you married your BABY SITTER?" he asked frankly.

"I don't have to explain," Timmy said defiantly, "she's my WIFE."

"But I'm certain even Vicky…" Mr. Fetters started to say.

"Don't even drag ME into this buddy," Vicky snapped angrily, "I'm not leaving my husband," she spat.

"Fine!" Mr. Fetters exploded, "go home with incomplete and absolutely no high school education," he snapped in reference to Vicky and Timmy respectively, "see what jobs you can get."

"We'll get by," Timmy said.

"Getting by and making it are two different things," Mr. Yun Chi said seriously, "think about your children," he added.

"Statistically children do worse when parents separate or divorce," Vick spoke up suddenly.

Mr. Chi sighed. He hadn't realized that it would be THIS hard.

"Why can't we just go somewhere else?" Trinity asked as she held a sleeping Madeline, "even Brightsburg?"

"It will be easier to keep those goons away by going back to Dimmsdale," Mr. Chi told them, "since Dimmsdale has been very alert since Timmy's parents death and the Mayor even accepted continuous help from the CIA," he revealed, "things are a bit different now though," he added.

"What?" Vicky asked.

"While we were able to save Timmy's home," Mr. Fetters informed them, "Vicky's home has unfortunately been made into a high fashion beauty parlour."

"What!" Vicky screamed, "after my sister's death NO one could save my house?" she demanded.

"Death?" Mr. Chi asked, "your sister's not dead," he told Vicky, "she was severely injured enough to take nearly two years to heal from her injuries," he continued, "but she's alive and well now," he explained.

The Turner family was dumbfounded.

"My sister's alive?" Vicky asked in disbelief, "but the Elders…"

"Were misinformed," Mr. Fetters said formally, "even we thought that she was dead," he admitted, "it seems that she had somehow made it to the Crocker's residence before fainting in nearby bushes," he told them and Vicky and Timmy suddenly looked horrified, "he kept her hidden for two weeks and took care of her with some of his inventions and of course got some help from his mother in the TLC department," he added.

"He's not her guardian now is he?" Timmy asked.

"No," Mr. Fetters said and both Vicky and Timmy sighed in relief, "she's a Tang now," he added and the room became silent as Vicky and Timmy's lips hung open in absolute shock.

"She allowed them to transform your home into that beauty parlour," Mr. Chi informed Vicky who growled angrily, "but understand that she thought you were **dead** and her parents **are** deceased," he reminded an infuriated Vicky.

"She always was as smart as a rock," Vicky muttered angrily.

"At least we still have my house," Timmy reassured her, "**nothing** can go wrong with that."

"Actually there's a problem," Mr. Chi announced, "we secretly told some of your family members and one of your closest friends that you might still be alive," he said, "the closest friend is Chester and he and his Dad and Chester's girlfriend have been living your house while you and Vicky were away," he told him.

"What!" Timmy shouted, "you mean I have to SHARE my house?"

"Well we couldn't exactly have it sitting around taking dust," Mr. Fetters pointed out, "and there's another problem," he added.

"What now?" Vicky snapped.

"Chester's got kids," Mr. Fetters said.

You could now hear crickets without listening hard.

"Kids?" Vicky asked, "that former Trailer kid has kids where we're going to live?" she asked him as if expecting him to change the story.

"It's not OUR fault that you guys decided to have children," Mr. Fetters said frankly.

"Neither was it ours!" Timmy shouted, "we didn't plan to have kids and eventually move away from our home."

"Dimmsdale IS your home," Mr. Fetters said pointedly.

"Was," Timmy countered.

"Well you can't talk like **that **once we get there," Mr. Fetters spat, "remember our deal," he warned.

"Yes forget my dead daughter and the best place we ever had to live," Timmy said darkly.

"Ah, come on," Mr. Fetters said, "living in the normal world won't be so bad," he continued, "you can even watch more TV," he added and looked at the children.

"Too much TV rots your brain," Vick said coldly.

"And in case you haven't noticed," Trinity spoke up, "the home we've just left is the ONLY place Marty, Vick and I know," she pointed out.

"Well you can see it as an adventure then," Mr. Chi tried to comfort her, "it's a new place for you explore," he told her.

"I'm only five in age and body mister," Trinity snapped.

"Doesn't mean you can't try and have fun," Mr. Chi pressed.

"My sister's dead!" Trinity shouted angrily, "how can I have fun knowing that!" she screamed.

"Oh," Mr. Chi said softly, "well I'm um, sorry for your loss."

"Get a better line from a 'Get well card'," Trinity spat and turned to her mother who placed Trinity in her lap.

"That girl's got a mouth on her," Mr. Fetters said darkly.

"You want to do something about it," Vicky said threateningly.

"You TRYING to anger me** lady**?" Mr. Fetters asked.

"Maybe," Vicky challenged.

"Well don't do it," Mr. Fetters said and turned away from her as he tried to calm down and Vicky grinned victoriously.

"You haven't changed much, have you?" Mr. Chi asked Vicky frankly.

"Never said I did," Vicky told him.

"Good point," Mr Chi conceded.

"We're going to reach Dimmsdale soon," Mr Fetters announced, "so you guys plan to remain married and keep your kids?" he asked them.

"Keep our KIDS!" Vicky shrieked, "there was NO arrangement about giving up our kids!" she shouted angrily.

"I only meant sending them off to a foreign private school for a few years," Mr. Fetters corrected them, "not throwing them out in the streets!"

"Well that would come just as quickly as we sending them away as if they're unwanted," Timmy declared.

"Well think about it!" Mr. Fetters retorted, "how will your kids function in a public school?" he asked, "they've been socialized differently from other kids and don't know as much as they do," he pointed out.

"Excuse me," Vick spoke up, "but I know just as much as someone three times my age if not more," he declared.

"I meant socially," Mr. Fetters added.

"Being raised differently doesn't make us social misfits," Trinity spoke up, "lots of kids from different countries and cultures enter the American School system and get through socially just fine."

"But fine and well are two **different **things," Mr. Fetters emphasized.

"Well if doing well means that I have to become chummy with popular girls who behave like mean bitches to everyone I'll stay **fine**," Trinity said frankly, "I'm no Mother Theresa," she admitted, "but I'm not mean without reason and I don't put down people just because I **feel **that I'm better than they are," she added.

"Not all popular people are like that," Mr. Chi stated.

"But too many of them are," Timmy countered, "and I spent years in the Primary School system," he pointed out, "and each year the popular kids got worse," he told Mr. Chi, "I **doubt **that they've gotten better," he said frankly.

"Were **you **popular?" Mr. Fetters asked.

"No," Timmy responded, "is that to **mean **something?"

No," Mr. Fetters said with a tight face.

"Well my daughter Rachel is popular and very nice," Mr. Chi said, "she attends Rochester Prep in Brightburg."

"Must be a very good school," Trinity said.

"The best," Mr. Chi said proudly, "she's seven," he added.

"Bet Trinity could get in," Vick put out.

"Is it a co-ed school?" Trinity asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" Vick asked her.

"Do you want to go to a single sex school?" Trinity asked back.

"I want to go to the best," Vick declared.

"Yes it's co-ed Trinity," Mr. Chi responded.

"I wouldn't send any of you to a single sex school anyway," Timmy said frankly.

"Is there a difference?" Vicky asked.

"Do you want to finish up your High School Diploma at a single sex school?" Timmy asked her.

"Hell No!" Vicky screamed, "probably filled with a whole bunch of lesbos," she added.

"Actually parents are more likely to send their gay kids to co-ed schools," Mr. Fetters added.

"More likely public or private?" Vicky asked and Timmy nudged her, "what?"

"Public duh," Timmy said and Mr. Chi agreed, "many parents are usually unhappy when they're kids are gay," he pointed out, "they're less likely to send them to some prissy private school to help hide it better."

"So what are you going to do Timmy?" Mr. Chi asked, "career wise."

"School's not in the picture," Timmy said frankly, "it's too tiring," he declared, "Vicky's the one who'll be the parental example of education."

"Well I'm definitely finishing High school as I work part time," Vicky said, "then I'll work full time for a few years and then take a break to go to Business School for a diploma."

"Where are you going to work?" Mr. Fetters asked her.

"At home," Vicky declared and Timmy smiled while the two CIA agents gawked at her.

"And do what?" Mr. Fetters demanded, "bake cookies, organize sewing circles?"

"I plan to do dress making and baking," Vicky said happily, "and I'm not organizing a **sewing club**," she said loudly, "I plan to become a fashion designer."

"I thought you wanted to become a big time entrepreneur," Timmy pointed out.

"Plans change and I have kids," Vicky said simply.

"Well I'm glad you're going to be at home besides going to school," Timmy said frankly.

"So what are YOU going to do Mr. Turner?" Mr. Fetters ask.

"Try working on a farm or in construction," Timmy responded.

Mr. Fetters sighed; it was obvious that he approved of **neither **of their career choices.

"Are you SURE that you don't want to complete your education Timmy?" Mr. Chi asked, "you can do **better **than manual labour," he added.

"I've been doing manual labour on a farm for years," Timmy reminded him, "it's proud work."

"If you say so," Mr. Fetters conceded.

"What do you two want to be?" Mr. Chi asked.

"A Business woman," Trinity told him.

"Like your mother?" Mr. Fetters said sarcastically.

"What if I do?" Trinity snapped.

"You really…" Mr. Fetters said and stopped, "you really act old for a five year old."

"Well I'm not sorry if that's what your asking," Trinity told him, "and I DON'T appreciate you putting down my mother's career choice," she spat.

"Drop it Fetters," Mr. Chi said frankly, "long as it's legal it's okay."

"Until there's no money," Mr. Fetters countered.

Vicky's face went red with anger but Timmy patted her hand before she could tell Mr. Fetters off and it calmed her.

"Marty will be back with you within a weeks time," Mr. Chi said formally, "we're going to give you an allowance as planned for a year then your on your own."

"Thank you **MR. Chi**," Vicky said in a way, which proved that she was still angry at Mr. Fetters.

"Whatever," Mr. Fetters grumbled, "I know **I'm **right," he added.

"We'll soon be in Dimmsdale and you two can go back to your former lives along with the children you now have," Mr. Chi stated.

The Turner Family looked like they couldn't hear worse news.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Well the Turner family's returning to Dimmsdale. What do you think the city's reaction will be about their return? What about their marriage? The kids? How do you think Timmy's past friends and enemies will feel about Timmy's new lifestyle? Give me your opinions in your reviews and remember to tell me what you think of the entire chapter! Thanks for reviewing, will update in July. Oh and before anyone say I'm prejudiced against single sex schools, I went to a single sex High school. St. Andrew High School for Girls. I didn't go to any Junior High, in Jamaica we don't really separate. From seventh grade straight to 12th grade is High Schools. A few Junior High Schools have popped up over the years but mainly you go to those because your grade's not good enough to get you into a regular or highly placed High School. Or you get sent there for some other reason.


	16. Chapter 15: A New Life within an Old One

**Unreal**

New Summary: Forced to leave a new home they've come to love, The new Turner family has to return to Dimmsdale. The parents' worry about a place they've left for years while the children wonder about a place they've never seen.

Chapter 15: A New Life within an Old One

(6pm two blocks away from the Timmy Turner's old Residence)

The new Turner family exited the black limo that drove them there. Timmy Turner had their few bags of personal belongings that they could carry. They were two bags, one with things which were carried the day they first came to the Amish village and the other contained all of the family's major belongings since as Amish they didn't have that many materialistic possessions to begin with. Mostly that bag contained a few pieces of clothing and a few personal possessions like diaries and letters.

"Thank You," Timmy said to the driver who nodded and drove off, "now to see our house."

"What's that noise?" Vick asked as loud shouting was heard.

"It better not be our new house," Trinity said threateningly as they walked briskly with Timmy in the lead, "I want to get some sleep," she added.

Within a few minutes they were in front of Timmy's old home. Nothing about it had changed. At least on the outside, inside however was uncertain except for one thing. Within that house was the source of A LOT of noise.

"I'll knock," Timmy said uncomfortably and walked up to the front door as his family stayed glued to the sidewalk, "hello," he said as he knocked, "anyone there!" he shouted in an attempt to be heard over the noise.

"QUIET!" a voice roared inside the house and suddenly everything within became dead quiet.

Timmy stood silently and soon heard footsteps inside the house. The door opened and standing there was Veronica.

"Veronica?" Timmy asked in confused surprise.

Veronica looked at him in shock and blinked. She didn't know what to say.

"Someone at the door babe?" Chester was heard asking from inside, "get rid of them so you can come up here and help me with these brats!" he ordered.

"Our children aren't brats!" Veronica exploded as she turned and shouted after Chester.

"Your children!" Timmy cried in shock, "you're the **one** Chester has kids with?" he asked her.

"Who told you that!" Veronica demanded and turned back to Timmy.

"Um, I heard about it as I was coming back," Timmy said slowly, "so, can I see Chester?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah sure," Veronica said and turned to the inside of the house, "Chester, door!" she shouted and Timmy winced at the noise.

"I'm coming!" Chester shouted, "sit down or I'll step on you!" he roared and suddenly all the noises and the sound of running inside the house stopped, "coming!"

Veronica meanwhile slapped her hand over face in absolute embarrassment.

"Chester hasn't changed much manners wise," Timmy said with a chuckle in hopes of lightening the mood, "yeah," he added softly when a cold glare from Veronica proved that it wasn't working.

"Who's at the door babe?" Chester asked as he came to the door and planted a kiss on Veronica's neck, "hey stra…. Timmy!"

"Hey!" Timmy responded as brightly as he could, "well we're no longer ten," he said looking over Chester and seeing that he had at least physically changed.

Chester was now 5'8, his blonde hair was now shoulder length, he no longer wore braces but some of his teeth looked brown and there were no less than four teeth missing in his front teeth alone, his green eyes looked wild and a bit red, and he looked slightly muscular and his white marina didn't hide that he had abs despite his physical body looking almost petite. He was wearing a green opened shirt with all sort of food and oil stains on it along with several tears, a new white marina which was the only unstained piece of clothing and the cleanest thing currently being worn by him, blue denim jeans also stained and torn at the knees along with several frays all over and white sneakers which were only identified as white because of the few white patches showing through stained colours of yellow, green, brown, red and black. He also wore an earring in one ear and his Caucasian skin was deeply tanned.

Timmy on the other hand was now 6ft tall, his brown hair neatly combed back on his head, his buckteeth were barely there now but still barely visibly (he still has all his teeth which are pearly white), his blue eyes were warmly calm and clear, and he was muscular and medium built but not huge. Timmy wore a black suit, a white shirt with black tie, black pants, and black shoes with black socks, which were all free of **any **type of stain. He had on **no** earring or any other form of jewellery.

"Oh, Uh yeah we're definitely older," Chester said softly, "I missed you man!" he cried suddenly and gave Timmy a tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe," Timmy wheezed.

"Is that Vicky?" Veronica whispered as she looked closely outside.

Chester immediately dropped Timmy. Who started to take in deep gulps of air. Chester meanwhile walked until he stood in front of Vicky and her children.

"What are you doing here?" Chester asked suspiciously.

"Waiting for my husband to give the go ahead for us to enter our house," Vicky said in a warning tone.

"Well you're obviously on the wrong street," Chester stated, "Crocker's house is a good distance from here," he said snidely.

Chester immediately fell to the ground with a quickly forming black eye. Vicky meanwhile stood growling with the baby now in her left arm.

"Vicky, no!" Timmy cried and ran towards her with Veronica in tow, "why did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Chester!" Veronica cried tearfully and fell next to him and checked his face, "what did that redheaded whore do to you?"

"Whore!" Vicky exploded.

"What do you expect?" Timmy snapped, "you punched her husband!" he shouted.

"Hus…?" Vicky stated to ask but then it processed into her head, "ha, ha, Veronica's with Chester?" she asked and Timmy nodded, "well Chester I must say I expected you to go much lower," she said and Veronica glared at her, "don't glare at me missy it was your **husband **who made that Crocker crack at me," she said angrily.

"Crocker?" Timmy asked in confusion.

"When I mentioned I had a husband he teased me and told me it was Crocker," Vicky told Timmy.

The look that came to Timmy's face barely fell short of demonic.

"If you EVER say that to my wife again Chester," Timmy snarled without turning, "I swear on my parents' resting place that I will **kill **your ass," he said hatefully and turned to glare at Chester who was still on the ground but now looked up at Timmy in shock.

"You're just like her now aren't you?" Chester almost whispered.

"N…Why can't you just leave her alone!" Timmy shouted, "I bet you started this with your Cocker crack, didn't you?" he accused.

"Well she ended it by hitting me!" Chester shouted back and jumped to his feet.

"Oh come on," Timmy said, "do you REALLY think if she was her old self that you'd be standing?" he asked frankly.

"Hey!" Vicky cried in offence.

"Sorry," Timmy apologized, "we need to get along Chester," he said firmly, "we ARE going to have to live together," he added.

"Live together!" Veronica cried, "you expect us to live here with that…that gargoyle!" she shouted and pointed at Vicky.

"I don't have any qualms about punching a girl blondie!" Vicky threatened.

"Vicky, please," Timmy said, "Veronica this not negotiable," he told her, "I AM going to live here now with my children AND my wife," he said firmly.

"What about me and my family?" Chester demanded.

"If we can get along we can all live together," Timmy said simply, "how many kids do you have?" he asked Chester.

"How many do YOU have?" Chester challenged.

"Besides the three RIGHT in front of your face," Vicky stated, "we have another who's unfortunately ill and will be coming home soon."

"You have four kids!" Chester cried, "how are we all going to fit?" he asked desperately.

"How many kids do you have Chester?" Timmy asked seriously and Chester looked away, "how many!" he shouted knowing Chester was hiding something from him.

"Ten okay!" Chester exploded.

The Turner family stood still with their mouths opened as they looked absolutely appalled.

"T..T…T…Ten?" Timmy stuttered.

"I think we should spend the night at a nice hotel," Vicky suggested suddenly, "I don't want our first night back in Dimmsdale spent fighting for space on the floor," she said frankly.

"We were doing quite fine before you came along," Veronica said coldly.

"Well it's **obvious **that you were doing something," Vicky said loudly, "unfortunately it was using your vagina as a clown car!" she shouted, "how the hell you have ten kids in less than ten years!" she demanded, "most of which you weren't even eighteen!"

"You're one to talk!" Veronica shouted; "at least I'm with someone close to my age!" she spat.

Vicky's face became hard as stone.

"Excuse me," Timmy spoke dangerously, "but I was willing in our marriage and we didn't have sex until I was **thirteen**," he told Veronica, "and the only reason that we have FOUR children was because after giving birth to the first one we found out that there were two more," he revealed.

"So you had triplets," Chester deduced.

"No," Vick said, "we were twins in a separate embryonic sack," he corrected Chester.

Chester looked totally confused.

"My mother gave birth to one child then found out that she was also pregnant with twins," Trinity simplified, "we're the twins," she added and pointed at Vick and herself.

"Oh," Chester said softly, "so I guess the first one is the sick one?"

"Yeah," Vick said, "we hope he'll be better soon," he added.

"So uh," Chester said, "what's your name?" he asked.

"Vick," Vick told him.

"Oh you have the same name as Vicky's Dad," Chester realized.

"I do?" Vick asked slightly confused.

"Oh yeah," Vicky recalled, "I sort of forgot about that," she added sheepishly.

"How do you forget your father's name?" Veronica asked.

"I went through a lot of stress," Vicky said testily.

"Well uh since we seem to be on better talking terms why don't we go inside," Timmy suggested.

Suddenly Chester and Veronica looked embarrassed.

"Uh the house isn't in the best condition right now," Chester said slowly.

"Mom?" Trinity whispered suddenly, "why don't we spend the night at one of those places called a hotel or motel?" she suggested.

Vicky thought about it seriously.

Well it would be better than spending the night here. GOD knows what inside that house looks like. We might be saving ourselves an early heart attack by waiting 'til morning. (Vicky's thoughts)

"Hey," Vicky spoke up, "how about we stay the night at a hotel and come back in the morning?" she suggested brightly.

"Yes!" Trinity shouted.

"A hotel?" Timmy asked.

"Yes Dad," Trinity almost hissed.

"We don't want to set you bac…" Veronica started to say.

"You won't," Vicky told her.

"The house isn't looking that bad you know," Chester said and he sounded offended.

"We're staying," Timmy said noticing that Chester was feeling bad about them leaving, "lead the way."

Vicky and Trinity looked disappointed but they sighed and kept quiet.

"Alright follow me," Chester said happily and the Turner family followed with great trepidation.

Done

Death's Soulmate: What will inside the house look like? How will others react at the NEW Turner family's return (or arrival in the case of their children)? Especially Tootie? What happened to Veronica? Questions will be answered later. Most likely will be updated in August. Sorry about the late updates. Please review and thank you for reading.


	17. Chapter 16: Getting Settled In

**Unreal**

Chapter 16: Getting Settled In

(Continuing from last chapter)

Everyone entered the old Turner household in Dimmsdale. It was a disaster area. Splashes of paint covered the walls. The furniture was mainly old and pieces of broken furniture littered the floor. Everything just looked damaged and awful.

"What did you do to my house?" Timmy asked softly in shock.

"This is supposed to be a house?" Trinity asked as she actually ventured further unlike everyone else.

"Okay," Vicky said slowly, "this place is a disaster zone," she said frankly.

"Ten kids and little money makes household maintenance very hard," Chester told Timmy but it was obvious that he was ashamed.

"This is where we're going to live?" Vick asked.

Baby Madeline started to fuss. Vicky moved to the doorway and started to comfort her.

"We could work together to fix the house," Veronica said trying to be cherry, "the garage is split in two and two of our kids share a bed on the side that doesn't have the car and the tools," she said, "so you only have to share this house with ten people instead of twelve when it comes to space to sleep," she told Timmy.

Timmy looked at Veronica incredulously. Veronica actually sounded as if she thought that all of them living under the same roof together would be wonderful. All Timmy could see was a nightmare.

"Maybe we should…" Timmy started to suggest.

"Wait," Chester interrupted, "Timmy, can we talk in the backyard?" he asked.

"Um," Timmy said and looked at his children and his wife.

"We'll be okay," Trinity told him and Vick nodded.

"I'll look after them," Veronica said immediately and rested her hand on Trinity's shoulder.

Trinity was about to growl but got a reproachful look from her father and simply remained quiet.

"Let's go," Timmy said seriously and both he and Chester walked to the backdoor and into the backyard.

Timmy was surprised that the backyard looked great.

"Veronica loves to plant," Chester said humbly, "Timmy," he said more firmly, "I want you to stay here," he revealed.

"What?" Timmy asked in surprise.

"I know that you're thinking of renting a motel room or room somewhere else," Chester said and Timmy looked at his shoes, "but I want you to stay here," he said suddenly.

Timmy looked up at Chester incredulously.

"I know, I know," Chester said, "it's crazy, so many of us under one roof," he admitted, "but I need you man," he told Timmy, "but my entire family probably needs you along with your own family."

"Why?" Timmy asked noticing the desperation in Chester's voice.

"My family and I are outcasts," Chester revealed, "most of Dimmsdale either hates us or totally ignores us," he told a shocked Timmy, "Veronica got disowned by her parents years ago because she got pregnant," he continued, "pregnant by me," he added.

"So that's why she lives here," Timmy said in realization.

"Yeah," Chester responded, "your house is a blessing to us," he declared, "I couldn't hold my entire family in that trailer my Dad and I lived in when I was younger," he said and Timmy had to agree, "plus my father and I haven't talked in years since he's still furious that I dropped out of school," he added.

"I'm sorry Chester," Timmy said comfortingly and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder, "but if it makes you feel any better," he said more brightly, "I'm a school drop out too," he revealed to Chester.

Chester looked at Timmy open mouthed.

"You dropped out of school too?" Chester asked in surprise and a beaming Timmy nodded, "why?"

"Um, I just decided that I'd rather do manual labour," Timmy said, "it's just as wonderful as any other job," he added.

"Just with a lot less pay," Chester added distastefully.

"Well I never cared about the pay," Timmy said frankly, "there's a saying that goes 'some of the happiest men alive go home stinking to high heaven'," he told Chester, "and that saying is true," he said proudly.

"Where were you?" Chester asked with an amused laugh.

"Heaven," Timmy said with a sigh, "I was in heaven Chester," he told him.

"Well I hope our home won't put you in hell's living room," Chester said jokingly and Timmy laughed.

"No Chester," Timmy said, "nothing about you or your family could put me in hell."

You're going to regret saying that. (Chester's thoughts)

"Well let's get back inside," Timmy said and Chester nodded.

When they re-entered the house Veronica and Trinity were having an animated conversation. But surprisingly they both looked very happy.

"Daddy, Veronica said that I have a unique look that could make me be able to be a child model," Trinity said to Timmy happily the moment she saw him, "am I that pretty Daddy?" she asked.

Timmy was surprised by the sudden question but he already knew his answer.

"Of course you're pretty enough to be a model," Timmy told her, "but don't you want to be in business?"

"I'm not **dropping **my dream in business to become a **model**," Trinity said incredulously, "but modelling a little might be a nice change," she added.

"It's your call Mr. Turner," Vicky said with a smirk.

Timmy could almost feel himself sweating. If he said yes he'd risk his daughter being exposed even **more **to a world he had been happy to leave behind as he had come to love his old home. But if he said no he'd risk Trinity's wrath and hatred.

"Just for a little while," Timmy said and Trinity squealed, "but I thought you weren't interested in being dressed up like a doll," he added in almost a whiny manner as he recalled Trinity's former feeling about modelling when she first read about it at age three.

"It's just for a little while Dad," Trinity said with a laugh.

"And if she doesn't make it she's a smart girl," Veronica added and kissed Trinity on the head.

"So we're having a modelling business woman now," Vick said.

"Not like we can have a modelling scientist," Trinity said nastily.

"Trinity!" Vicky said loudly, "your brother is just as handsome as you're beautiful."

"And I don't need **others **to tell me that," Vick added superiorly.

"Not like they would," Trinity muttered.

"Trinity," Timmy said warningly.

"Well," Chester finally spoke, "guess things are starting to improve already," he said looking slightly nervous.

"Are you all staying?" Veronica asked anxiously.

Timmy looked over at Vicky nervously. After a hard look she just shrugged and said 'okay'.

"Guess we're staying," Timmy said and Veronica and Trinity squealed happily while Vicky just stood with the baby, Vick just shrugged and Chester hugged Timmy and kept saying 'thank you' **over **and **over a**gain.

"Your Welcome?" Timmy responded slowly.

"Well I guess we better get unpacked," Vicky said with a sigh.

"Not that you seem to have much to unpack," Veronica said jokingly but got a dirty look from Vicky, "oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean……" she started to apologize.

"Forget it," Vicky said with a flash of her free hand, "we just have to get used to each other."

"Um, yeah," Veronica said even though it was obvious that she still felt bad.

"How about we meet the rest of the family," Chester suggested.

"Sure," Timmy agreed.

"Well we will be living together," Vick said.

Vicky only shrugged.

"Okay," Trinity also agreed.

"Kids!" Chester shouted, "get your **fucking** asses down here!" he shouted.

Suddenly there were gasps. Chester turned to see Timmy's children with their mouths opened wide while Timmy had an incredulous look on his face. Vicky only shook her head and focused back on the baby.

"Guess you guys are um…" Chester started to say rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "get down here you slow pokes," he said deciding to focus on his kids instead.

There was a lot of muttering and shuffling of feet heard upstairs. Soon ten kids came down the stairs. Timmy and his family's faces suddenly had **very **surprised looks on them.

"Okay," Vick whispered slowly and quickly put on a formal face.

Trinity did the same even though her eyes still had an incredulous look on them.

Vicky let out a low whistle and turned her attention back to the baby.

Timmy chuckled uncomfortably and decided to introduce himself.

"Hel…Hello, I'm Timmy Turner," Timmy said to the kids, "and um, this is my family," he said pointing to his wife and children, "what are your names?" he asked.

"Jordan," the eldest of the three African American kids spoke up, "and for the record not **all **of us are biologically their kids," he added in reference to Veronica and Chester.

"Fascinating," Vicky whispered to herself since it was obvious since two of the ten children looked to be at least twelve.

"Six of us are theirs and the rest of us found a home here," a red haired Caucasian female who looked to be twelve just like Jordan spoke, "I'm thirteen and Jordan's twelve," she told Timmy and his family, "and my name's Connie," she added.

"Hello Jordan, Hello Connie," Timmy said slowly, "and the rest of you are?" he asked looking at the others.

"Terrance," a Caucasian boy with blonde boy said shyly as he held unto the hand of an identical looking blonde haired girl, "and this is my sis Vernie," he said and the blonde girl giggled.

"Hi," Vernie said softly as she waved to Vick.

"Hi," Vick responded and Vernie giggled, "well I guess we'll all be living together," he said to her.

"YEAH!" Vernie screamed suddenly.

"Vernie!" Veronica shouted angrily.

"Sorry," Chester apologized, "she does that randomly," he explained.

"That's okay," Timmy said softly his ears still ringing.

Vick suddenly started laughing.

"You remind me of this kid who used to scream out the alphabet," Vick said between laughs as his sister looked at him as if he were a stranger, "my name's Vick by the way," he added and stuck out his hand.

"Vick!" Vernie screamed and this time almost everyone kept their hands over their ears a full minute afterwards.

"Does that girl have a mute button?" Trinity demanded.

"No," Chester said and it was obvious that he was offended.

"Well don't get mad at me if I want to keep my hearing," Trinity spat.

"If you were my kid…" Chester started to threaten.

"What?" Vicky interrupted fiercely.

"Can't everyone just get along!" Vick shouted suddenly and everyone was stunned silent, "so Vernie shouts," he said, "at least she does it for fun and not to be a jerk," he said angrily, "I'm going to bed," he spat and stormed up the stairs.

"But we haven't given you a space to…." Veronica started to say but heard a door slam shut, "well this has been perfect," she said sarcastically.

"That's it," Vicky said, "we're going to a hotel," she declared.

"Hey if your daughter didn't…" Chester started.

"You want to talk about children with that megaphone you have for a daughter," Vicky interrupted angrily, "I'm going to a hotel," she said, "who's with me."

"Vicky," Timmy said warningly.

"Don't **Vicky **me," Vicky spat, "you can live here," she said, "me and my children won't."

"They're my kids too," Timmy said to her.

"So you claim," Vicky spat, "are you coming Trinity?"

"I want to be a model," Trinity said softly.

"I'll help you with that," Vicky said kindly, "just come here," she instructed.

"And how will you be doing that?" Chester suddenly spat.

"I'll be able to do it better than you trailer trash!" Vicky shouted and the room became silent, "just come here Trinity," she said.

Trinity looked sadly at Veronica then walked over to her mother.

"Get down here Vick!" Vicky shouted.

"No!" Vick shouted.

"Don't let me come up there!" Vicky warned.

"I want to stay!" Vick shouted in response.

"Over my dead body!" Vicky shouted angrily.

"Die Then!" Vick shrieked.

Vicky's mouth only opened and closed.

"Vick," Timmy spoke coldly, "come down right now," he ordered.

"Maybe you should…" Chester started to suggest.

"**No **Chester," Timmy said firmly, "he must respect his mother," he told Chester, "come **down** Vick," he said firmly.

Soon Vick appeared at the top of the stairs and it was obvious that he was crying.

"Come down and apologize to your mother," Timmy told Vick.

Vick slowly walked down the stairs sniffling all the way. He then walked up to his mother.

"I'm sorry," Vick whispered.

"Fine," Vicky responded but it was obvious that she was still mad.

"Um, Dad," Vick said in a cracked voice and turned to his father, "can we stay?" he asked.

"Not tonight," Timmy responded.

"But I'm…" Vick started to say.

"That's **not **the point Vick," Timmy interrupted, "we'll room in a motel until everything is worked out."

"What needs to be worked out?" Chester demanded.

"Space and attitudes," Timmy responded, "and that goes double for some," he added and looked at Vicky.

"Whatever," Vicky muttered.

"But I want to stay with Vernie," Vick said softly.

"You'll be able to visit weekly until everything is worked out Vick," Timmy told him, "if that's okay with his parents," he added.

"Wha…of course!" Chester cried, "and Trinity is welcomed too," he added.

"And Vicky, if she wants," Veronica said.

"I don't," Vicky said frankly.

"Vicky," Timmy said reproachfully.

"I just don't, so stay off my ass alright," Vicky snapped in annoyance.

"Fine," Timmy snapped back, "I'm sorry that we can't stay but we'll visit until something more permanent is done," he said to Chester.

"Um of course," Chester agreed softly and shook Timmy's hand.

"See you again soon," Veronica said kindly and hugged Timmy, "all of you," she added and looked lovingly at Timmy's children.

"Goodbye," Trinity said softly.

"Bye Vernie," Vick said.

"Bye Bye," Vernie said energetically, "come soon," she added sadly.

"Yeah," Vick agreed.

"Come on let's go," Timmy said seriously, "Goodbye everyone," he said and they responded in kind.

Timmy opened the door to leave. But standing there was Tootie.

Tootie had changed a lot since being ten. She now stood 5'5, had a model petite form with glowing lightly tanned Caucasian skin, her waist length black hair was left out and shone like dark crystals, and her purple eyes were round and went between bright and serious depending on her mood. Right now they were serious.

"Hello Timmy," Tootie said formally.

"Um hi," Timmy said slowly, "if you're here to see Veronica or Chester they're…."

"Don't tell me that without my dumb glasses and annoying voice that you don't recognize me?" Tootie demanded.

"Dumb gla… Tootie," Timmy said.

"In the flesh," Tootie said brightly, "where's my sister?" she asked.

"Right here," Vicky said coldly, "I see that you've changed quite a bit, sister."

"Well I **am **a **hot **bombshell now," Tootie said, "how's life been for you?" she asked.

"I'm married and have kids," Vicky responded formally.

"With Timmy," Tootie added her voice showing disapproval.

"Yes," Vicky said cuttingly.

"Aren't going to introduce me?" Tootie asked.

"Trinity, Vick, this is Tootie my sister," Vicky told the twins.

"And Aunt," Tootie added.

"Good Evening," Vick and Trinity said in unison.

"Oh they're so adorable," Tootie said as she ran a hand along their head, "you **have **to bring them to the mansion," she said to Vicky.

"I don't think so," Vicky said coldly.

"We're leaving Tootie," Timmy said seriously as he picked up that Tootie wasn't happy that he was with Vicky, "and you're **blocking **us," he told her.

"I'm sorry," Tootie apologized and stepped aside, "where are you headed?" she asked.

"You'll know," Vicky said coldly as they all passed, "just like you knew about Timmy and I without us telling you," she added.

"You know he's younger than you," Tootie said.

"And not available to you," Timmy countered before Vicky could respond to Tootie, "I **don't **appreciate how you're **treating **my wife and I'll ask you kindly to **stop **it," he told her.

"Of course," Tootie said despite a sour look on her face, "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Good," Timmy said, "let's go hail a taxi everyone," he said and they all started to walk away.

"I could…" Tootie started to say.

"No thanks!" Vicky shouted angrily before Tootie could finish, "go back to your **rich **family and leave **mine **alone!"

"Yeah!" Trinity shouted in agreement, "jerk!" she added.

"Shhh Trinity," Timmy told her, "Goodbye," he said and waved to Tootie who waved back.

Soon the Turner family turned a corner and were out of sight.

"He's right not to want you now," Chester said from the home door.

"Don't talk to me house monger," Tootie spat rudely, "people of my class don't **deal **with your **kind**," she told him.

"That's why you'll **never **have Timmy," Veronica said superiorly as she came beside Chester, "he **deals **with **us**," she said.

"Oh so that's why they've left," Tootie responded.

"They left because of his wife," Connie said from inside, "but they moved even faster after seeing you," she added and Chester laughed while Veronica stuck out her tongue at Tootie and closed the door.

"Timmy and Vicky," Tootie said coldly, "we'll **see **about **that**," she snapped furiously.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for not updating for so long. Tell me what you thought of the chapter in your reviews please and thank you.


	18. Chapter 17: New Life New Obstacles

**Unreal**

Chapter 17: New Life New Obstacles

(One Hour after arriving at Boe's Motel and Bar)

Timmy and Vicky lay in bed awake. They had put the children to bed in the other room. But their own troubled minds wouldn't give them rest.

"I'm sorry," Vicky said suddenly, "about what happened over at Chester and Veronica's," she told him.

"We were all in some ways jerks over there," Timmy responded, "sorry if I was too hard on you."

"You weren't," Vicky said, "um, Timmy," she said very softly.

"Yes Vicky?" Timmy asked.

"Uh well um, when Tootie came…." Vicky started to say nervously.

"Can you believe the **nerve **of her?" Timmy demanded angrily as he turned to Vicky, "I **know **that she had a crush on me before we left Dimmsdale but **seriously**!" he cried, "her behaviour was inexcusable!" he concluded.

"You found her behaviour inexcusable?" Vicky asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Timmy said to her, "you didn't think…?" he started to ask but Vicky looked away, "you didn't think that I'd be okay with…." he said but stopped, "no, no, no," he said and rested his hands on her shoulders, "I don't **love **her Vicky," he said firmly and squeezed his wife's shoulders, "I never have."

"Doesn't mean that it couldn't have happened if you stayed here instead of running off with me all those years ago," Vicky countered.

"But we did run off," Timmy said to her, "and I'm glad we did because I'm now in a wonderful loving marriage with you," he said lovingly and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you Vicky," he whispered in her ear, "nothing will change that."

"I love you too Timmy," Vicky said in a tight voice, "I love you so much I couldn't live if I lost you," she told him.

Timmy quickly took Vicky into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You'll never lose me Vicky," Timmy told her and kissed her forehead, "never."

(The following day at the former Turner Residence at 7 a.m.)

There was a knock at the front door and Chester went to answer it.

"If we can put our differences and past misdeeds aside," Timmy Turner said as the rest of his present family stood beside and behind him, "we can live here together," he told Chester.

"Yes!" Chester screamed and Veronica and some of the children hurried to the front door to see what was happening.

"You're back!" Veronica cried happily as a few of the kids cheered, "we thought you were gone forever!" she cried.

"Well the only other person who seemed intent on taking us was Tootie," Vicky said, "so I think our decision was a good one," she added and everyone burst out laughing.

"Do you guys think I could be a model?" Vick asked suddenly and everyone went silent, "well I'm only five and with obviously tight expenses I think giving modelling a shot can only help our income level if I'm successful," he told them.

"How can a five year old talk like that?" Chester asked totally mystified.

"Just lucky I guess," Vick said with a shrug.

Vernie suddenly pushed her way past her father and grabbed Vick's hand.

"Vick," Vernie whispered then hugged him.

"Um, hey," Vick said slowly as he went bright red.

"So you guys are back," Connie said, "Tootie followed you to the motel?" she asked.

"We're not cursed," Vicky said immediately and Connie took that as a no and simply nodded.

"Vicky," Timmy said incredulously.

"Well we're not," Vicky responded frankly.

"Excuse me," Trinity finally spoke, "can we go inside?" she asked.

"Oh," Timmy said and his cheeks tinged red.

"Come in, Come in," Chester said quickly and everyone at the door stepped aside to let in the Turner family.

"So why is everyone home on a Monday?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Connie and I dropped out of school and those who've started school are just not going out today," Jordan said.

"Why did you drop out?" Timmy asked curiously.

Jordan suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," Chester said happily, "he dropped out of school too."

"Yeah," Timmy admitted, "I know how to build houses, plant, work in the fields and with heavy loads, cook, and build other things," he said.

"You can build a house?" Connie asked and Timmy nodded, "and cook?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Timmy said with a shrug.

"What did you do while you were away?" Chester asked.

"A lot of things," Timmy responded, "so what do you do?" he asked.

"I work in construction," Chester told Timmy, "and Veronica's stays home and sometimes works online for Ebay."

"Well I guess she'll have more help now," Connie said looking at Vicky.

"I'm planning on completing High School," Vicky said coldly, "and I plan to get a food handlers permit so I can start selling baked goods from time to time," she added.

"Well someone's ambitious," Chester said.

"I've been a stay at home mother long enough," Vicky said frankly.

"Nothing's wrong with it," Veronica muttered bitterly.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it," Vicky said, "I just want to be more than that now."

Veronica still looked upset.

"I'm Jordan's brother," a seven-year old boy spoke whose skin was lighter than Jordan's dark African American skin, "Mark Dauten James, and my role model is Martin Luther King."

"Well," Timmy said who was surprised at how well spoken Mark was, "sorry, but you sound so much like my son Vick," he apologized.

"I know," Mark responded, "except I think he's smarter," he added sheepishly.

"What grade are you in?" Vick asked.

"Fifth, you?" Mark said.

"My tests have shown that I could be in High School right now," Vick revealed surprising everyone except his own family, "but I'm in no hurry."

"Wow," Jordan said impressed, "I wish I had your brain."

"Everyone's made differently to make the world interesting," Vick said.

"Well sometimes different sucks," Jordan said with open bitterness.

"What happened?" Vick asked sounding concerned.

"Life," Jordan responded simply.

"My brother's someone who's considered a **problem child**," Mark explained, "he just has a temper and a lot of pride."

"Welcome to the club," Vicky spoke up, "you're looking at the problem woman."

"No kidding," Connie muttered.

"And there's a typical persecutor," Vicky added.

"Hey!" Connie cried in offence.

Jordan burst out laughing.

"You're one to talk Connie," Jordan said between laughs and Connie glared, "come on Connie, I've seen you when you're pissed," he reminded her.

"Well you seem to want to **really **see it right now," Connie said almost threateningly with clenched fists.

"Joel," the third African American child said suddenly.

"Hello," Timmy said kindly.

"I'm Kennedy McKay," a ten year old Asian boy said formally, "I'm the fourth kid that's just living or mooching off this family 'cause I've got nowhere else to go," he added.

"You're not mooching off us," Chester said and hugged Kennedy, "you know that," he said softly.

"But if he's the fourth then…" Trinity started to say.

"The Mcbadbats have six more children to love," Timmy said cutting Trinity off from what she'd say.

"It's okay," Jordan told Timmy, "we aint ashamed or nothin'."

"Joel's biologically A.J.'s son," Chester revealed.

"And mine," Veronica added, "Chester and I had a temporary fall out in our relationship," she told Timmy, "well we've had a few," she added but couldn't look at anyone when she said that.

"No relationship's perfect Veronica," Timmy told her, "Vicky and I have had our own problems."

"Like what?" Vernie asked curiously.

"Oh um," Timmy said not expecting to be asked such a question.

"That's private Vernie," Chester told her firmly, "we don't question private things, remember," he said and Vernie nodded even though she looked at Timmy more often now.

"This is Rebecca," Jordan said as he picked up a green-eyed blonde haired two year old with her hair in pigtails, "say hi to our new guests," he told her.

Rebecca hid her face behind Jordan's chest.

"She's shy," Jordan added.

"This is Chester McBadbat Jr.," Chester said Timmy noticed a baby sitting comfortably on the sofa, "he's nine months old and the youngest," he said, "and Kate Tyra Mcbadbat is upstairs sleeping and she's one and a half," he concluded.

"I named her after models Kate Moss and Tyra Banks," Veronica said blushing.

"It's a beautiful name," Vicky spoke up.

"Oh, um thank you," Veronica said slowly.

"Maybe we should start arranging where you guys will sleep," Chester suggested and the others agreed.

"That's a good idea," Timmy agreed.

"Well when it comes to the two who sleep in the garage," Chester started, "it's alternated every week for the kids except for Chester, Rebecca and Kate," he told Timmy, "your parents former bedroom is now Veronica and mine, along with the cribs for Chester and Kate," he listed, "and your room still has your bed as well as a bunk bed and the six others share that room," he concluded.

"Sounds like a tight fit," Vicky pointed out.

"It is," Chester responded honestly.

"I could take the couch," Jordan volunteered.

"That's nice of you," Timmy said, "but you should **stay** in a bed."

"So where will we sleep?" Trinity asked, "and **remember **Marty will be coming home," she added.

"I have an idea," Timmy said suddenly, "is there enough room for another bed in my former room?" he asked.

"A **small** bed," Veronica said frankly.

"Okay," Timmy said, "we fit a bed in there and Trinity and Vick share it."

"They can't **share** a **bed**!" Vicky cried incredulously, "she's a **girl **and he's a **boy**!"

"They're five!" Timmy cried.

"I **don't **care!" Vicky shouted.

"Connie and I often share a bed," Jordan put in and got cold looks, "okay, forget it."

"I think it's okay," Veronica spoke up, "Vernie and Terrance share a bed," she added.

"I will **not **allow it," Vicky refused.

"What you gonna go?" Chester asked, "make her sleep with **you**?" he asked and laughed.

Suddenly a look came to Vicky's face.

"No way!" Trinity cried, "I'm five, not **one**!" she shouted.

"**Watch** it young lady," Timmy warned.

"Watch it yourself," Trinity snapped back, "**you** sleep with **her**!"

"That's it!" Timmy exploded, "you're **grounded** and unless you're spoken to, you **shut up**!" he shouted at her.

"Whoa Timmy, maybe you're…." Chester started to say.

"No I'm **not **Chester," Timmy interrupted, "just because we're in a different place now doesn't mean that I'll have my children being **rude** and **disrespectful**."

"Children," Vick protested.

"Remember yesterday," Timmy warned Vick, "Vicky," he said turning to his wife, "it's either they **share** a bed or they **alternate** with the others, two girls in one bed and vice versa," he told her.

Vicky still didn't look satisfied.

"They can stay together," Vicky decided rather having her twins sleep together than each of them sleeping beside a stranger.

The other children looked on. Some **offended **while others not being able to fully understand what was just said.

Veronica (unlike Chester) did and she **was** offended.

"Nothing's wrong if they alternate beds with **my kids**," Veronica muttered.

No one dared or bothered to answer that.

"Well it's settled," Timmy said calmly, "I'll use some of the allowance money to buy a bed for Trinity and Vick, a crib for Madeline and I'll get a second hand bed for Vicky and I," he concluded.

"What about Marty?" Vick asked.

"He'll have to share a bed with us for a while," Vicky told Vick.

"He's not going to like that," Trinity pointed out.

"Well he's going to have to live with it," Timmy said frankly, "I had to make a call to get an advance on the allowance to be able get some extra money to get us settled in," he told her, "I hadn't even planned to be buying beds and Vicky still has to take you guys out for necessities."

Trinity became silent.

"And you Veronica and Vicky can take you two for modelling auditions when Veronica arranges it," Timmy continued, "I'll be meeting someone to get the allowance and proper documentation so that people who don't know us personally don't think we're illegal aliens," he said, "when I return I'll give Vicky some money so she can take you two and your little shopping," he told them, "and I'll be going to get some beds," he concluded.

"I'll go with you," Chester offered.

"Thanks," Timmy said gratefully.

"And I'll come along on the little shopping spree," Veronica said excitedly.

Vicky's face fell.

"I'll come too," Connie said quickly.

"I'll watch everyone 'til you return," Jordan offered.

"Thank you," Chester said with a nod and a smile.

"I'm just going to give the house a good look over," Timmy said and rose to his feet.

"I'll follow you," Chester said both he and Timmy headed upstairs.

"Um, would you guys like something to eat?" Veronica asked.

"We ate before we came here," Vicky said coldly.

Veronica sighed. This was going to be just as hard as she thought.

* * *

(Noon at the Tang Mansion)

Tootie Tang sat at a desk reading lots of different documents.

"Excuse Miss Tootie," a man in a black suit said as he entered.

(A.N.: The title 'Miss Tang' is reserved exclusively for Trixie)

"Ah, Mr. Fetters," Tootie said brightly, "what do you have for me?" she asked him.

"Mr. Chi is still boiling over the offer you gave him last night," Mr. Fetters informed, "and he of course **doesn't **know that I've accepted," he added.

"Of course not, he'd get you fired," Tootie said simply and Mr. Fetters face grew taut, "so what's up with the Turners?" she asked him.

"Mr. Chi's got an advance for them on their money," Mr. Fetters announced, "oh and he mentioned that the twins are going to try their hand at modelling," he told Tootie, "Vick mainly because he wants to help with the family income," he added.

"And Trinity?" Tootie asked.

"She seems in **love **with the very idea of modelling right now," Mr. Fetters said.

"Then I guess she'll be crushed when I get her blacklisted," Tootie said with a broad smile.

"Blacklisted?" Mr. Fetters asked incredulously.

"That girl won't model or even be able to audition for anything but for her new school if that's required," Tootie said slyly, "but the boy," she continued, "I'll blacklist him from modelling," she said simply, "but I'll arrange a little accidental meeting with nearly bankrupt cereal company 'Dimm Squares'," she concluded.

"So what?" Mr. Fetters demanded, "their cereal sucks."

"That's not the point," Tootie told him, "Vick will start to earn an income," she said, "a tiny one," she made sure to say, "but one none the less."

"A tiny one?" Mr. Fetters asked, "but he'll be on television," he pointed out.

"But be unable to get anyone else to take him up because I'll blacklist him from every potential endorser but 'Dimm Squares'," Tootie countered easily, "he either accepts their tiny pay check with compensation of useful items and free travel, or walk," she said simply.

"You're evil," Mr. Fetters said but was smiling.

"Not as evil as the three year contract Vick will have to sign," Tootie said happily.

"Three years?" Mr. Fetters asked in disbelief.

"And tours that will leave him ragged," Tootie said joyfully.

"All for some raggedy nasty cereal?" Mr. Fetters asked.

"Yes," Tootie said, "isn't it sad?" she asked with feigned disappointment.

In a second she and Mr. Fetters burst out laughing.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Sorry yet **again **for not updating for such a long time. I'll update again when I can. Thanks for reading and please review.


	19. Chapter 18: What to do?

**Unreal**

Chapter 18: What to do?

(One Week Later at Dimmsdale Modelling Agency at 4:30pm)

"This is the fifth agency we've been to!" Veronica cried angrily, "why are you all refusing these twins!" she screamed, "they're more beautiful than some of your current models if not more talented!"

"We only take the **best**," Miss Fran Lincoln responded to Veronica coldly.

"Then take the twins!" Veronica ordered.

"Don't order **me** missy," Miss Lincoln hissed.

"Why?" Veronica demanded, 'because I'm no longer the **rich** Veronica Masters?" she spat.

Miss Lincoln's lips curled into a superior smile.

"You be the judge," Miss Lincoln responded.

With a reddened face Veronica stormed off to the waiting area where a pair of disappointed twins sat together right beside their worried looking father.

"They won't take them either," Veronica said confirming their fears.

"Something is **wrong**," Vick said seriously, "too many have rejected us and they all said we were extremely good."

"They just don't **want** us," Trinity said in a defeated voice, "I guess I'm not good enough," she said seriously.

"Don't say that," Timmy told her, "you'll make an excellent model," he said.

"Then why don't they want us!" Trinity screamed then broke into tears.

"I can answer that," Mr. Chi said suddenly and everyone looked up in surprise, "and so can Mr. Fetters," he added angrily.

"I gave away information about the Turner family to the Tangs," Mr. Fetters who stood slightly hunched beside a glaring Mr. Chi.

"How could you?" Veronica demanded since she too knew the CIA agents through her relationship with Chester, which allowed her to be let in the loop of those who knew that Timmy was alive.

"You vile little…!" Timmy started to shout.

"Don't be mad at him," a voice said sultrily, "be mad at me."

Everyone looked behind Mr. Chi to see Tootie Tang.

"Leave my kids out of this," Timmy told her, "don't make them suffer because I don't love you."

"You would if it weren't for them," Tootie spat, "you only stay with Vicky because she can give you children," she raged.

"That's a lie!" Vick exploded, "my father loves my mother!"

"I love Vicky Tootie," Timmy said seriously, "I'm not staying with her just because she gave me children," he told her.

"**LIAR**!" Tootie shouted but now she was crying.

"I'm sorry Miss but it's true," Mr. Chi confirmed, "they really love each other."

"I will not have it," Tootie declared.

Trinity suddenly got up and walked right up to Tootie. Everyone else watched in silence.

"My mother told me really good things about you," Trinity said to her, "now you're trying to steal her husband," she said, "what kind of aunt are you?"

"I wanted children too you know," Tootie said instead of responding.

"Then why don't you go have some?" Vick asked icily.

"Because I can't," Tootie said softly.

Veronica and the Turner family were shocked silent.

"You can't?" Timmy asked.

"Those monsters beat me up so badly that…" Tootie started to say but then fell silent.

Everything quickly sunk in.

"I'm so sorry," Timmy said to her, "and now…"

"I can't even have you," Tootie wailed, "it's so unfair!"

Timmy was overtaken with compassion. He got up, went straight up to Tootie and hugged her.

"I know that you're a good person Tootie," Timmy said as he hugged her, "this behaviour is below you," he told her, "don't destroy the dreams of your own niece and nephew," he begged her.

"I don't know," Tootie whispered through tears, "I want you so bad."

"You have to accept that I'm married now Tootie," Timmy said and broke the hug, "find someone else," he said kindly.

Tootie stood silently for a moment. Then she spoke.

"No," Tootie refused, "you're supposed to be with me," she said defiantly.

"Stop black balling my kids," Timmy said darkly.

"No," Tootie refused, "I'm the one who you were supposed to have kids with."

"Well I didn't," Timmy snapped at her, "and since you're barren I never will!" he exploded then stormed over to Veronica and his children.

"You will live to regret shunning me," Tootie snarled then twirled around and left.

Timmy sighed and hugged his children. His wife was home with Marty, Madeline and the 'mixed' Mcbadbat family. He truly wished right now that she were here with him.

"We'll manage somehow," Timmy told his children, "we have a home, friends and soon I'll get a job and your mother will complete High School after Marty is better."

"I wish you all the best," Mr. Chi said happily, "Fetters," he said warningly.

"Me too," Mr. Fetters said unconvincingly.

"Um, I guess we head home?" Veronica suggested.

"That would be best," Timmy agreed, "let's go everyone," he said with forced enthusiasm.

The twins followed him with devastated looking faces.

Done

Death's Soulmate: I know this chapter is short. But at least I updated. Just to let you know that this story most likely won't be more than twenty-five chapters (might even be less). So the end is coming soon. Thank You for reading and please review.


	20. Chapter 19: Things aren’t all right

**Unreal**

Chapter 19: Things aren't all right

(Three Days Later at Dimmsdale Mall at 8:30pm)

Timmy exited the supermarket and headed for the bus stop. He now worked three jobs. One was five days a week at a construction site where Chester was also employed, the second was also five days a week at the supermarket between the times of 5:30pm and 8:30pm packing, cleaning and putting on price tags on items and lastly on Saturdays between the times of 9 a.m. to 11 a.m. and 2:00pm to 5:00pm, he helped an agency teach carpentry to troubled youth and those who were training for it as a career. He had Sundays off but still had a lot to do around the house.

"Hello Mr. Turner," a voice said.

"I told you already….." Timmy started to say angrily but stopped, "Mr. Tang?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm embarrassed Timmy Turner," Mr. Tang said as he stepped out of the shadows and into full view, "you **honestly **thought that I was Jonathan Rex Squares owner of that company and nasty cereal called 'Dimm Squares'?"

Timmy laughed sheepishly feeling totally embarrassed. Mr. Tang hadn't changed much. He was still short, his hair however was now full gray, his blue eyes were just as filled with authority as Timmy remembered them as a child, and he wore a black suit (Armani), white shirt, red tie with gold vertical strips, white socks, and black laced shoes.

"He's been bothering me for the past nine days," Timmy said, "wants my son to sign some **insane** contract in order to promote his cereal."

"That you refuse to sign," Mr. Tang said simply.

"The terms are preposterous," Timmy said loudly, "my son is five not **nineteen**!" he cried.

"But still," Mr. Tang said, "those in your position usually **jump** for a chance to get money through anything, **especially** television," he added.

"Those in…" Timmy started to say, "hey!" he cried, "I'm not in **any **position!" he shouted.

"Oh please Timmy you're **poor**," Mr. Tang told him, "and live with people **barely** above trailer trash," he continued, "it could **only** get worse if you ended up on the streets."

Timmy's face darkened.

"Are you threatening me?" Timmy asked.

Mr. Tang burst out laughing.

"Hardly!" Mr. Tang cried.

Timmy's face reddened in offence.

"But seriously," Mr. Tang said as his laughter died down, "I'm here to talk about Tootie," he informed Timmy.

"If you threaten me to leave my wife for Tootie Mr. Tang I swear…" Timmy started to threaten him angrily.

"What?" Mr. Tang snapped fiercely, "what do you **swear** Timmy Turner?"

Timmy was taken a back by Mr. Tang's sudden ferocity. Therefore was unable to say anything.

"I **thought** so," Mr. Tang spat coldly, "anyway, Mr. Defensive," he continued, "I'm not here to tell you to be with my **other** daughter," he informed Timmy, "I'm here to ensure that you don't," he revealed to Timmy.

"Don't what?" Timmy asked.

"Have **anything** to do with Tootie of course," Mr. Tang said simply, "I didn't take her from squalor for her to **marry **squalor," he said.

Timmy glared hard at Mr. Tang.

"You're in squalor Timmy, admit it," Mr. Tang said to him, "you lived better in that other place," he said, "you might even get to go back someday," he added.

"Go back?" Timmy asked in surprise.

"Only if you stay away from my daughter Tootie," Mr. Tang said firmly, "God** knows **I did my **best** to raise her properly," he said in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"She seems more like a spoilt **brat** to me," Timmy said frankly.

"Don't go placing blame on **me** Timmy Turner," Mr. Tang warned, "Tootie** always **had a crush on you," he pointed out, "she just has more power now," he concluded.

"And attitude," Timmy muttered.

" Think whatever you **want**," Mr. Tang said, "just don't get into **anything** with her," he warned, "I **mean** it Mr. Turner."

"I don't **want **her," Timmy emphasized, "why do you keep warning me?"

"Because Tootie will be relentless," Mr. Tang told him.

"Then why don't you **stop** her?" Timmy demanded.

"Stop her?" Mr. Tang asked, "for **you**?" he asked and chuckled, "please Timmy," he said, "I'm not helping some **common **man," he told Timmy.

Timmy's face became enraged.

"So you **only **came here to warn **me**!" Timmy shouted angrily, "not stop that **bitch** of a stepdaughter of yours!" he ranted, "but to warn and practically place **threats** on me!"

"Oh don't take it as **just** a warning Timmy," Mr. Tang responded, "I **am **making **threats**," he continued, "your family and Chester's will experience things you wouldn't **dream** up for your worst **enemy** if you dare to defy me and go after Tootie," he snarled.

"I **love **my wife," Timmy said firmly, "I'll never **leave** her," he told Mr. Tang.

"Famous last words of **many** broken and destroyed marriages," Mr. Tang said simply, "just stay away from my daughter," he told Timmy then slowly walked away.

Timmy silently watched him go. Wondering how else his life could get worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(11 a.m. at the former Turner Residence)

Trinity sat on a blanket on the lawn. Everyone except for her and her mother had gone out. Trinity was still depressed about not getting a modeling job. She felt ugly. She knew that her aunt Tootie had her and her brother blacklisted. But she still felt that if she were pretty enough, that the modeling agencies would've shrugged that off and accept her anyway.

Suddenly there were screeching tires. Trinity looked up to see a limo. The door opened and out stepped a blonde adult she didn't know.

"I want to speak to Timmy Turner," the blonde man said formally.

"My father's not here," Trinity told him.

"Oh, you're one of his children," the blonde man realized, "hi, I'm Tad," he told her.

"Good Morning," Trinity responded.

"Well," Tad said approvingly, "well mannered I see."

"My mother is home," Trinity said.

"Well I'd rather see your Dad," Tad said honestly, "but call your mother and tell her that I'm here," he instructed.

"Were you sent by my Aunt Tootie?" Trinity asked suspiciously.

"No," Tad responded.

"Good," Trinity said then went inside to get her mother.

Minutes later Vicky exited the house alone.

"Where's Trinity?" Tad asked curiously.

"In the house," Vicky snapped.

Tad immediately got it.

"I'm here to help you out," Tad told her.

"I've had enough help from your class already," Vicky said darkly.

"I'm not a Tang," Tad said.

"Why should you be any different?" Vicky demanded.

"Because I'd never use my love for someone as an excuse to hurt them," Tad told Vicky, "I'm in love with Tootie," he revealed.

Vicky was now silent.

"And I want to help stop her from hurting you and your family because she loves Timmy," Tad continued, "here," he said and handed her an envelope, "it's a modeling contract."

Vicky looked it over.

"It's for me," Vicky said softly, "bikinis!" she shouted in horror.

"Come on," Tad said, "it's better than having your husband work himself to death," he stated, "and its not like your naked," he pointed out.

"I might as well be," Vicky said frankly, "my husband would never approve of this!" she cried.

"Hus…" Tad started then stopped, "did you just say that you need your husband's permission?" he asked her.

Vicky could feel herself going red.

"Things have changed," Vicky said trying to cover her shame.

But all Tad did was burst out laughing.

"Timmy's sure got you whipped!" Tad cried between laughs.

Vicky could feel her anger rising.

"When's the shoot?" Vicky asked before she could stop herself.

"Today if you want it," Tad said in a teasing tone.

Vicky hurried in and in a few minutes she came out with Trinity.

"You're carrying your daughter?" Tad asked.

Vicky growled at him dangerously.

"Sure, whatever you want," Tad said fearfully and opened the door to the limo for her.

"Hmph," Vicky said and went inside with her daughter.

But despite her tough exterior. Vicky worried about what her husband would say when he found out she had decided to do.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes I've just updated since the 25th of March, I apologize. Thank you for reading and please review.


	21. Chapter 20: Disruptive Differences

**Unreal**

Chapter 20: Disruptive Differences

(11pm at Brightsburg Hotel)

Vicky tried again to call her husband. But all she got was a busy signal. Vicky sighed and hung up.

"Why **can't **you just let it go and forgive me Timmy," Vicky said sadly and sat on the plush hotel bed.

Vicky knew that Timmy would be angry. But she didn't know that he'd be so mad that he'd go as far as calling her a non-sex paid **whore**. He was so angry that she opted to stay at the hotel rather than go home and face him. It didn't make it any better when he threatened to take away the children if this was her 'new behaviour'.

I only wanted to earn some money to help us out. I didn't mean to go against our beliefs. (Vicky's thoughts)

The phone rang suddenly causing Vicky to jump. After three rings Vicky stretched a shaky hand and answered it.

"Mom?" Vick asked worriedly.

"Vick?" Vicky asked in surprise, "wha… are you **sneaking** a call?" she asked incredulously.

"Veronica lent me her cell phone," Vick told her, "where are **you** mom?" he asked urgently.

"I'm staying at hotel darling," Vicky told him.

"Dad's **really **mad," Vicky said, "he's **scaring** me," he added.

"Scaring you how?" Vicky asked.

"He even shoved Veronica and caused her to hurt her ankle," Vick revealed.

"What!" Vicky shouted angrily.

Vicky covered her mouth when Trinity started to stir on the bed across from hers.

"I hear heavy footsteps," Vick whispered, "it might be Dad's."

"Then you should go," Vicky instructed Vick, "bye and I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon," she told him.

"Okay but hurry home," Vick said, "bye," he said and hung up.

"Bye Vick," Vicky said lovingly and hung up, "I'm going to** kill** that overreacting angry bastard," she snarled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Following Day at 2pm at TC Magazine and Agency)

Timmy stormed inside with Vick and Madeline.

"Do you have an appointment sir?" a receptionist asked nicely.

"Not at **this** place," Timmy snapped sharply.

"Well," the receptionist said uncomfortably, "why are you here?" she asked brightly as she mentally prayed that he wasn't from some anti committee or group.

"I'm here for my wife," Timmy said harshly, "Vicky Turner."

"Oh the new one," the receptionist said brightly, "I hear that she's doing well!"

"Whoop," Timmy said coldly.

"Can you please call for my Mom?" Vick asked almost urgently.

The receptionist looked from the little boy to Timmy. Her face darkened.

"He's my son okay," Timmy told her calmly.

"So you say," the receptionist said carefully, "I'll call up my boss," she told Timmy.

Timmy waited impatiently for his wife.

"Daddy!" Trinity cried and ran forward.

"Tri… what are **you **wearing?" Timmy started but ended up demanding instead of saying what he intended to say.

Trinity wore a sleeveless pink blouse, pleated nearly knee-length green skirt and pink flip-flops.

"It's fashionable Daddy," Trinity told him.

"I can see your **arms** and **above** your** knees**," Vick pointed out.

"I saw a seven year old wearing less," Trinity complained.

"You're not **seven**," Timmy said darkly.

"Would **you **let me wear that at seven?" Trinity asked frankly.

"Don't get **smart **with me," Timmy warned.

"I'm **not**," Trinity responded, "I'm just saying that what I'm wearing right now is **decent**," she told him.

"**Decent**!" Timmy cried incredulously, "do you think the **Elders **would've called this decent?" he demanded angrily.

"The elders aren't here," a voice suddenly said angrily.

Timmy looked to see Chad glaring at him.

"Vicky will be down in a moment," Chad announced, "and while we wait," he continued, "what is this shouting about elders?" he asked.

"Nothing," Timmy said.

"Didn't seem like **nothing**," Chad said seriously.

"I've lived a different life for years Chad," Timmy explained, "I'm just not used to see… we dress differently."

"You didn't complain back when **we** were in school," Chad pointed out.

"I was different then Chad," Timmy told him, "back then I'd chase a sexy body and a pretty face," he said.

"Don't we all?" Chad said with a grin.

Timmy didn't smile back.

Chad noticed.

"Hi Timmy," Vicky said as she walked briskly towards him.

Timmy looked to see his wife in a purple dress and purple shoes. Dark purple of course.

"You look nice," Timmy said in awe.

"Hi," a little girl said suddenly.

An African American girl ran forward to Vick.

"Hi," Vick responded, "I'm Vick," he said and held out his hand.

"You shake it Cheryl," Chad told her when she just stared at it.

"Oh yeah!" Cheryl remembered, "that's Uncle Chad," she told Vick, "he's a boss," she added proudly.

"That's great," Vick said as they continued the handshake, "um, I** need **my hand," he said when she still didn't let it go.

Cheryl giggled and let go of his hand.

"I'm six next week," Cheryl said proudly.

"I'll be six eventually," Vick said.

Cheryl giggled and looked at his hair.

Vick noticed.

"You're neat for five," Cheryl pointed out.

"I know," Vick confessed.

"I raised him that way," Timmy spoke up.

Cheryl looked up to see an adult brown haired male.

"Hi," Cheryl said happily.

"Hello," Timmy said nicely.

"Go play with Tricia Cheryl," Chad instructed.

"Okay," Cheryl said brightly and ran off after waving goodbye.

"Nice kid," Timmy said almost half-heartedly.

"She's **very **nice," Chad said and it was obvious that he was offended.

"I wonder how much profit this place makes annually," Vick said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Aren't you five?" Chad asked.

"I'm advanced," Vick explained, "beyond primary school," he added.

"Wow," Chad said after a whistle, "that's impressive," he said.

"Thank you," Vick responded.

"Ahem," Vicky said loudly.

"Hi mom," Vick said with an amused laugh.

"Keep laughing **buddy**," Vicky said with open warning.

Vick gulped.

"How are you Vicky?" Timmy asked.

"Well," Vicky told him, "I'm guessing that Trinity and I can **safely** return to our house," she said.

"Of course," Timmy said and blushed, "but Vicky…" he started.

"I know," Vicky said immediately, "but I want a** better** life for our kids," she told him.

"But haven't you **thought** about what you've **done**?" Timmy asked her and his hand slightly motioned at Trinity.

"I've **allowed** her to **experience** our **past** culture," Vicky said, "I have** little** regret," she told Timmy.

"Little?" Timmy asked her.

"Yes Timmy, little," Vicky said firmly, "I'm **not **going to **pretend **that there's no life **beyond **where we used to live."

"Is that **all** it is to you now?" Timmy asked with open disappointment.

"I** liked** aspects of my life here," Vicky said frankly.

"So did I," Timmy countered, "I just don't want our kids **changed** by it," he said.

"It?" Chad asked incredulously, "as I remember Timmy," he said, "you** lived** here first," he pointed out, "wherever you went to and came back," he continued, "you lived **here** first," he said firmly, "this is your **home**."

"I had a home Chad," Timmy told him, "and I'm here because I had to **leave** it," he said unhappily.

"Your parents would **turn** in their graves," Chad said darkly, "**shame** on you," he said and stormed off.

"He'll **never** understand," Timmy said, "let's go," he ordered and headed for the exit with Vick.

Vicky and Trinity followed.

Done

Death's Soulmate: The next chapter will have more characters and varied focuses in it. Thank you for reading and please review. Tad will reveal something unexpected by chapter 23 or 24.

Last Update: August 19, 2006

Current Update Date: Friday August 25, 2006


	22. Chapter 21: Enter more Problems

**Unreal**

Chapter 21: Enter more Problems

(3:30pm at the former Turner Residence)

Connie sat on the sofa and ate cornflakes out of a bowl. Things had been different since the Turners moved in. More settled in some ways. Except for last night of course. Who knew a bikini contract would drive a man's temper through the roof? People would've thought he had to wear it.

Connie suddenly heard giggling and looked to see Vernie running excitedly down the stairs.

"Vernie don't run," Connie reminded her.

Vernie let out an excited squeal and ran back up the stairs.

Connie simply shook her head. She started flipping channels until she saw a talk show. She stopped and listened.

"Connie?" Veronica asked as she came into the living room.

"Right here," Connie said.

"Can you hold Rebecca for me?" Veronica asked, "she's fussing and I need to get things done with Ebay without distractions," she said.

"Sure," Connie said kindly and took the two and a half year old child from Veronica, "hey," she said happily to Rebecca who gurgled and started to play with Connie's hair.

"Thanks you're a life saver," Veronica said gratefully.

"No prob," Connie responded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Both Veronica and Connie looked at each other worriedly.

"Jordan," Jordan said from outside.

"Oh," Veronica said and Connie let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, V, the door," Connie reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Veronica realized and quickly let Jordan, Kennedy, and Mark inside, "sorry, I thought it was a truancy officer for Jordan and Connie again."

"Mr. Hum moved months ago," Kennedy reminded her.

"He still gives me nightmares," Veronica said honestly.

"Well I'm just glad Miss Redding doesn't really care about education like Mr. Hum," Jordan said frankly.

"If I had the money I would get you and Connie home schooled," Veronica said.

"Good luck," Jordan said as he sat beside Connie.

"I hate education," Connie spat, "I can do just fine," she said darkly.

"Hi Mrs. McBadbat," Jordan, Kennedy and Mark said in unison.

"I thought you forgot, Hello," Veronica said happily, "but seriously, you two need your education," she told them.

"Your husband doesn't have a High School diploma," Connie pointed out.

"My husband has kids to support," Veronica said firmly, "I got my diploma thanks to him," she said angrily, "he may deny it, but I know he misses not being fully educated," she declared and she sounded very upset.

"It's okay Mrs. McBadbat," Jordan said quickly, "Connie's just not ready yet," he said hoping to calm her down.

"I don't know why you're complaining so much," Connie muttered, "you were much quieter about it before Vicky, Timmy and their family entourage came along."

Veronica could tell that Connie was very upset.

"I'm sorry," Veronica apologized, "I just want you to see how hard it is when you lack a diploma," she told Connie.

"I know how hard it is," Connie said loudly, "I watched my Non - High School Grad mother work her butt off while my college drop out Dad worked, drank and beat both of us until she died when I was nine," she spat, "then he proceeded to beat on me until I was removed at age eleven and placed with my aunt, his sister."

"I know the story already Connie," Veronica said comfortingly, "but you can't use a bad life to excuse not getting a proper education," she told Connie.

"You said you understood," Mark said suddenly.

"Oh," Veronica said in surprise, "I do," she told him, "I just…"

"Then let Connie choose," Mark said simply.

Veronica looked at Connie worriedly. She looked on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry," Veronica apologized and hugged her, "I just want the best for you, please understand," she pleaded.

"It's best that I get to choose," Connie said coldly and ended the hug.

"Alright," Veronica agreed and decided to leave it at that.

* * *

(4pm at a Beauty Parlour)

Tootie fumed as she held her cell phone. Chad had just called her with the exciting news of a new model on the scene. Of course her excitement immediately died when she found out that it was her sister Vicky.

That bitch keeps slipping out of my clutches. What do I have to **do** to make Timmy mine? (Tootie's thoughts)

"Need some **help **sister?" a voice asked teasingly.

Tootie gnashed her teeth.

Trixie. (Tooties' thoughts)

"What do you want?" Tootie snapped after shooing the masseuse.

"Only to help, **sister**," Trixie said angelically.

"Eat shit," Tootie spat.

Trixie suddenly grabbed Tootie fiercely by the shoulder and pulled her upwards. Tootie shrieked and grabbed for her towel, which started to fall off.

"I don't give a **crap** about seeing you naked because I interrupted your sensual massage," Trixie snarled, "I want Tad you want Timmy, help me and I'll **help** you," she told Tootie.

"Why should **I**?" Tootie said suspiciously.

"Because if you don't I'll make sure Timmy stays **married** to your dog bitch sister forever," Trixie threatened.

Tootie shrieked angrily and grabbed for Trixie. Trixie easily out manoeuvred her with the grace of a biological Tang. But then she kicked Tootie in the chest with the **anger** of one.

"Help me or **suffer** alone you money grubbing commoner **bitch**," Trixie spat then stormed out.

Tootie lay on the floor breathing hard. She **hated** Trixie but she had **no **choice.

This f'ing sucks. (Tootie's thoughts)

* * *

(Meanwhile in Truth Valley)

Elder Abraham looked at a photograph of the Turner family and sighed.

Another family lost (Abraham's thoughts)

Elder Abraham took the photo and rested it next to other photos of other smiling families who depending on their current lives, probably weren't smiling so much now.

Done

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review.

Last Updated: Friday August 25, 2006

Current Update Date: Sunday October 1, 2006


	23. Chapter 22: Moving forward despite…

**Unreal**

Chapter 22: Moving forward despite….

(Following Day at Noon at Dimmsdale Aptitude Centre)

Trinity, Vick, Marty and Vicky followed the female clerk to a room where they were instructed to sit.

"Hello," Mr. Buckley said formally.

Before anyone could respond Marty let out a series of loud coughing.

"Will he be alright?" Mr. Buckley asked concerned.

"He's a bit sick but he wanted to come with me and his siblings," Vicky told Mr. Buckley.

"Are you sure you want to do this today Marty?" Mr. Buckley asked.

Marty nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then," Mr. Buckley said, "I've received school records for all of you," he said formally, "you Vicky have chosen to continue your education right where you left off before you left Dimmsdale?" he asked.

"Yes I think that's best," Vicky responded.

"What's wrong with your education in Truth Valley?" Vick asked.

"Nothing," Vicky told him, "I just want to get my education here in full and also catch up on what I'll be taught here and not there," she explained.

Vick looked disgruntled. But he said nothing else.

"Trinity," Mr. Buckley said and she looked up, "you've dressed differently from the others," he said surprising the others who had expected an educational question to be asked, "why is that?"

"Is that an educational question?" Vicky asked wondering what exactly he was asking of her daughter.

"Oh no Mrs. Turner," Mr. Buckley said and Vicky noticed his change of speaking to her, "I also ask those coming to be tested here questions of a personal nature," he told her, "not too personal of course," he made sure to add.

You better **not**. (Vicky's thoughts)

"Um, I like it," Trinity said softly feeling nervous at being asked such a question.

Trinity was wearing a sleeveless pink top, white cotton shorts, and white shoes with white socks.

"You have grades worthy of High School my dear," Mr. Buckley said and Trinity beamed, "Vick you're mental abilities have been poorly represented, you're mentally prepared to kill at University, probably beyond," he revealed.

Everyone else sat still in shock.

"University?" Vick asked.

"Yes young man," Mr. Buckley told him, "you never thought so?" he asked.

Vick looked nervously at Trinity. Trinity was fuming.

"I'm just as smart as him," Trinity complained.

Mr. Buckley looked at Trinity and laughed.

"Vick," Mr. Buckley said, "you have top potential," he said with great approval, "you were wasting in that backward place!" he declared.

"Excuse me?" Vick asked coldly.

"Come on," Mr. Buckley said to him, "you didn't exactly enjoy yourself in that place," he said with a laugh.

"I did," Vick said and it was obvious that he was angry.

"Mr. Buckley," Vicky said seriously, "we were treated very well there," she told him, "and my children know that place as their home," she informed him.

"Well here is there home now Mrs. Turner," Mr. Buckley told her.

"Not for long," Vick countered.

"What, you'd actually go back?" Mr. Buckley asked certain that Vick would say no.

"Yes," Vick told him sharply.

"Watch your tone young man," Mr. Buckley said.

"Can we get back to the testing," Vicky said calmly.

"Sure," Mr. Buckley said with a smile but it was obvious that he wasn't happy, "Marty can finish up kindergarten," he said and Marty smiled, "I would suggest private school for the twins, better quality education," he told Vicky.

"No," Vicky said immediately.

"I'll go," Trinity said suddenly.

"What?" Vick asked incredulously, "what if we get to go back home?"

Trinity sighed and looked away.

"Trinity?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know," Trinity said confused, "I like it here too," she admitted.

"But the Elders…" Vick started.

"Would want us to be happy first," Trinity interrupted him, "not mirroring their lives and living with false hope."

"False hope!" Vick shouted angrily.

"Yes false hope you educated idiot!" Trinity snapped, "what if we never go back?" she demanded, "what am I supposed to do?" she asked, "go to school in backward clothing!"

"You take that back right now!" Vicky exploded.

Trinity looked down at her feet.

"Mom?" Marty asked and he looked upset.

"It's okay Marty darling," Vicky said sweetly.

Marty still looked upset and Vick handed him a lollipop from his pocket. He looked at Mr. Buckley first.

"Go ahead, I'm obviously the **last** authority around here," Mr. Buckley said frankly.

"I apologize," Vick said.

"So you don't completely hate me?" Mr. Buckley asked and laughed when Vick blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "no worries young Vick Turner, I understand when someone wants to preserve their cultural upbringings," he told Vick, "but remember, your sister's right about them wanting you to be happy, that's what they'd put first if they really cared," he said frankly.

"They did," Vick said humbly.

"So you'll prefer home schooling then?" Mr. Buckley asked.

"I don't know," Vick said surprising his mother, "you wouldn't mind private school would you?" he asked her.

"Home!" Marty shouted.

"I thought you wanted to go to public school kindergarten," Vick pointed out.

Marty looked at him blankly.

"He's just tired and hungry," Trinity stated, "home's where the food and bed is for him," she explained.

"Oh," Mr. Buckley said, "so Trinity what kind of private school would you like to go to?" he asked.

"A regular gifted one," Trinity said simply.

"Wait what does that mean?" Vicky asked immediately.

"Probably that she'll be going to a school with students older than her and maybe not as smart," Mr. Buckley guessed.

"Are you sure honey?" Vicky asked.

"I'll be home after school Mom," Trinity countered.

"Good point," Vicky conceded.

"What about a gifted school?" Vick asked.

"I know a very good one," Mr. Buckley said, "they'll love well mannered and dressed men like you," he said brightly, "but uniform, board,…"

"Board?" Vicky asked, "wait, I'm not shipping my son off to boarding school, no way," she refused.

"But what if it's really good Mom?" Vick protested, "and I'd like a school that won't see my manners as freakish," he added.

"Who called you freakish?" Vicky demanded.

"Come on Mom," Trinity said, "just the way we dressed when we first came here got us looks," she pointed out.

"Ahem," Mr. Buckley said and looked at Vicky.

"He's not boarding," Vicky said firmly.

"So you can walk around dressed as a strumpet at your job but I can't go to a quality school because I'll actually have to spend a full day and more away from the house!" Vick shouted angrily.

"Young man this is your mother!" Mr. Buckley cried.

"My mother always walked around fully clothed!" Vick shouted at Mr. Buckley, "my mother told me…"

"What do you want from me?" Vicky exploded, "my job will get you into a good school."

"I don't want your money," Vick said scornfully.

"Leave Mom alone," Trinity defended her.

"You'd defend her Miss Indecency," Vick told her.

"Poopy Head!" Marty shouted.

"Whatever," Vick said and rolled his eyes.

"You respect your older brother," Vicky ordered.

"Older by a day," Vick said.

"I'm bigger," Marty told him.

"But not smarter," Vick countered.

"That doesn't matter leave him alone," Trinity ordered.

"You can't order me ska…" Vick started.

"Say that and you're dead," Vicky threatened.

Vick became silent. But it was obvious that Trinity was hurt.

"Mom," Trinity said and her face showed that she was on the verge of crying.

"Trinity please, your brother…" Vicky tried to console her.

"If he doesn't board, I will," Trinity told her mother and now tears were flowing down her face.

Marty reached out and hugged Trinity and she hugged her older brother and broke down crying.

"You should be ashamed young man," Mr. Buckley told him, "brains doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful," he said seriously, "your talents are a gift, not a weapon."

Vick looked away stone faced.

"I'll allow you to give your daughter, you, and older son Marty a rain check," Mr. Buckley said formally, "Vick however, it's probably best to have him tested today," he said and it was obvious that he wasn't happy with Vick's behaviour.

"I'll do mine today," Trinity said in a shaky voice, "really, I'm fine," she assured them.

"Marty and I will do ours tomorrow," Vicky said nicely.

"Okay," Mr. Buckley said formally, "wait here and while I escort the twins to the testing area," he instructed, "unless you feel that…"

"No that's okay," Vicky assured him.

"Alright," Mr. Buckley said and rose to his feet, "Trinity Turner, Vick Turner, please follow me," he said and they both rose to their feet and obeyed.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Compound in Brightsburg)

"You think we'll have a shot?" a man asked.

"Yup," another male said with a laugh, "we have an Elder helping us after all," he added.

"And with the Turner family divided, killing them will be like shooting fish in a barrel," A.J. said with a smile.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Shocked? I hope so! Thank you for reading and please review.

Last Updated: Sunday October 1, 2006

Current Update Date: Monday October 2, 2006


	24. Chapter 23: Disaster, Disaster, Oh Horri

**Unreal**

Chapter 23: Disaster, Disaster, Oh Horrible **Disaster**.

(5:30pm at TC Magazine and Agency)

Vicky had just finished doing some shots for the Dimmsdale Skin Magazine and headed off to get properly dressed and go home. When she entered her dressing room she saw something she didn't expect. A Tang.

"What do **you** want?" Vicky demanded darkly.

"Why I have to welcome back the wife of my old school mate," Trixie said brightly.

"Or try to steal my husband," Vicky accused.

"Oh please that's Tootie's **inclination**," Trixie said dismissively.

"Inclination?" Vicky asked.

"Didn't you know?" Trixie asked sweetly, "your sister's a whore," she told Vicky.

"Excuse me?" Vicky asked loudly.

"A whore," Trixie said simply, "don't tell me that you've forgotten the meaning of the word."

"Leave my sister alone," Vicky ordered.

"Why?" Trixie asked with a laugh, "isn't she the **one** trying to steal away your husband?" she reminded Vicky.

"But she's still my sister," Vicky said angrily, "now leave before I hurt you," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Trixie snapped, "I'm a Tang."

The next second she was clawing at Vicky's hand as Vicky tightened an iron clad grip around Trixie's neck.

"Come back here with that crap and I'll kill you," Vicky snarled hatefully, "now get out of here!" she shouted angrily and flung Trixie to the ground.

Trixie took several minutes to get her breathing regulated enough just so that she could stand.

"You and Tootie are alike," Trixie said in a hoarse voice, "uncivilized," she told Vicky.

"And proud," Vicky countered, "now get out!" she shouted.

"Don't worry I'm going," Trixie said softly, "but you should think twice before defen…"

"Get out of here!" Vicky roared.

Trixie hurried to the door and ran out. But what Vicky didn't see was the grin upon Trixie's face as she rubbed her aching neck.

Vicky finished dressing then exited the dressing room. Outside waiting was Chad.

"Hi," Chad said with a grin.

"Hello," Vicky said with a laugh, "spending your free time talking to little old me?" she asked daintily.

Chad burst out laughing.

"Dainty doesn't describe the response given to your photos," Chad told her, "plenty is more like it."

"That's great," Vicky said happily.

"How's Timmy taking it?" Chad asked her.

Vicky's eyes lost its spark.

"Oh," Chad realized.

"He refuses to quit construction," Vicky said with a sigh, "he quit everything else but that carpentry thing because it's a charitable situation as well as a financial one," she explained, "I just don't know," she said sadly.

"Keep your job," Chad said firmly, "you're making good money," he reminded her, "you can take better care of your family," he pointed out.

"My family isn't united with me on it," Vicky said.

"So?" Chad asked, "you're the mother and wife," he said, "you have a right to bring home the bacon as you see fit."

"That's just it," Vicky said, "I'm not loving this," she told him, "well, I don't love the **conflict** it's causing," she explained.

Chad sighed.

"I have to say I think Timmy's being unfair and chauvinistic," Chad said frankly, "his job could land him dead or paralysed if something goes wrong," he said and Vicky gasped in horror, "and he still won't make anything near what you're going to pull in," he pointed out, "yet he wants you quit and just stay home and keep house."

"That's kind of what it was like where we were," Vicky told Chad.

"You must've been bored stiff," Chad said.

"I was at first," Vicky admitted, "but I eventually got such a satisfaction, this unbelievable level of happiness being a household provider," she told him.

"Please don't go there," Chad pleaded, "I already got attacked for calling a hotel 'cleaning assistant' a helper," he said and both he and Vicky burst out laughing.

"You two look happy," Tad said and they both turned to see him.

"Oh man the typist!" Chad cried and ran off.

"Not the first time he's forgotten something," Tad said dismissively when Vicky looked concerned, "so how was the shoot?" he asked.

"Great!" Vicky cried happily.

"Then why did I get the feeling from a certain conversation that you might be considering quitting?" Tad asked.

Vicky looked away.

"Don't quit," Tad begged, "you're awesome at this job," he told her, "I'll never see you or Trinity again," he said and gave her a sad pout.

Vicky smiled and gave him a playful shove.

"I'll stay," Vicky decided.

"Excellent!" Tad declared, "I really love seeing you and Trinity around here," he said brightly, "if only you weren't married," he whispered.

"What!" Vicky cried incredulously.

"Um nothing," Tad said quickly.

"Tad," Vicky said seriously.

"It's just so unfair," Tad complained.

"Tad," Vicky warned.

"You and Trinity are so perfect," Tad told her.

"Tad!" Vicky shouted.

"I'm in love with you okay!" Tad declared.

"Would you shut up and turn around!" Vicky shouted.

Tad turned around to see Trixie crying.

"Oh no," Tad said softly.

"Oh no what?" Vicky asked carefully.

"Trixie's in love," Tad told her.

"What does that have to do with this?" Vicky asked confused.

"She's in love with me," Tad revealed.

"Wha…I thought you loved Tootie," Vicky said.

Trixie's head flew upward.

"Shhh," Tad told her.

But it was too late. Trixie had heard enough.

"Both of you did this," Trixie said softly, "both of you took what was most important to me."

"Trixie calm down," Tad said carefully.

"Why?" Trixie asked calmly as she dug into her handbag, "Tootie's got my Dad and now both she and Vicky have you," she said simply as she took out a gun horrifying both Tad and Vicky, "don't worry," she told them calmly, "it's for me," she revealed and before either could do anything Trixie shot herself in the head.

Done.

Shocking. I know. Thank you for reading and please review.


	25. Chapter 24: This is Bad

**Unreal**

Chapter 24: This is Bad

(9pm at Dimmsdale Police Station)

"So Trixie killed herself because you didn't feel the same for her?" Detective Joe Reddy asked.

"Yes," Tad responded, "Vicky was with me because I was talking her out of resigning from modelling."

"Well it seems you've confirmed all that Vicky Turner told Detective Helen Kipper," Detective Reddy said formally, "you may go now, good night," he told Tad.

"Good Night detective," Tad said softly and exited the interrogation room.

He walked to the front of the Police Station. Vicky, Timmy, Tootie and Mr. Tang were there waiting.

"What happened to my daughter?" Mr. Tang demanded in a cracked voice.

"She killed herself because…" Tad started.

"Bull Shit!" Mr. Tang shouted, "my daughter was in love with life!"

Vicky wanted to say something. But she remembered Tad's warning to keep silent so she didn't talk.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Timmy said.

Mr. Tang glared at Timmy.

"I don't need **your **pity," Mr. Tang said hatefully, "you!" he shouted at Vicky, "what really happened to my daughter?" he demanded.

"Um," Vicky said fearfully then looked at Tad.

Mr. Tang followed her eyes and got even angrier.

"What are you hiding?" Mr. Tang demanded angrily.

Vicky's eyes fearfully went to Tootie.

Timmy started to worry.

"I think Vicky and Tad aren't to blame," Tootie said suddenly.

Everyone else looked at Tootie.

"What did you do?" Mr. Tang snarled.

"Trixie came to me with a deal," Tootie revealed, "I help her get Tad, she'll help me get Timmy," she said and Mr. Tang's anger went into orbit, "but I told her no!" she cried quickly, "then she threatened me," she said almost tearfully, "I had no choice but to help her."

"What was the plan?" Mr. Tang asked coldly.

"She'd tell Vicky things to make her pity me and get mad at Trixie," Tootie told him, "then I'd be able to get closer to my sister and while I did that she'd set her sights on Tad," she said.

"So that's what this is all about?" Mr. Tang demanded furiously, "your obsession with Timmy!" he shouted.

"I didn't want to help she threatened me!" Tootie shouted tearfully, "she always hated me because she felt I took attention away from her because we both got taken care of by you," she explained.

"Well that is over," Mr. Tang said firmly.

"Wh…Wh…What?" Tootie stuttered.

"You're no longer a Tang!" Mr. Tang shouted, "use your credit card to get into a hotel," he told her, "the things I see as yours will be sent to you in the morning," he said and stalked off.

"Daddy wait!" Tootie cried.

"**NEVER **call me that again!" Mr. Tang roared, "you took the only thing money couldn't buy away from me!"

Tootie fell to her knees and stared sobbing.

"I can't believe you'd do this," Tad said and left, "bye Mr. And Mrs. Turner," he said and they responded in kind.

"Let's go," Timmy said seriously to Vicky.

"I'm so sorry," Tootie said to them.

"So are we," Timmy said coldly and left practically dragging Vicky along with him.

* * *

(11pm at the former Turner Residence)

Vicky and Timmy entered the house carefully. But they stopped at the front door. The whole house was trashed.

"Kids, Veronica, Chester?" Timmy asked carefully while Vicky ran around the house frantically searching for anyone.

"Timmy!" Vicky screamed and Timmy followed her voice to the attic.

When Timmy entered he noticed that everyone was tied up in the attic except for Chester, Vernie, Trinity, Marty, Madeline, and Joel.

"They kidnapped Trinity and Marty!" Vicky screamed Timmy noticed that Veronica no longer had tape over his mouth.

"I'm sorry Timmy," Veronica said tearfully, "Madeline's hidden in the laundry room though," she added.

Timmy wanted to break down and cry himself. But he kept it down and untied everybody.

"Who did this?" Timmy asked.

"A.J.," Veronica revealed.

Timmy could only look at Veronica in shock.

A.J.? Why would he do this? Why would he kidnap members of my family and the McBadbats? (Timmy's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yes it's all BAD right now. Will it get worse. You have to wait to find out. Thank you for reading and please review.


	26. Chapter 25: Even worse news

**Unreal**

Chapter 25: Even worse news

(2 a.m. at the Dimmsdale Police Station)

"So you have no idea why A.J. took your kids?" Detective Reddy asked.

"No," Timmy said, "all I know is that he said something about making the Turner family pay," he told the detective, "and I only know that because Veronica told me."

"And he took Verine and Chester as insurance," Veronica revealed, "he took Joel because Joel's his son," she added.

"So you don't understand why he's mad at the Turner family?" Detective Reddy asked her.

"No I don't," Veronica responded.

"Well this is quite a predicament," Detective Reddy said honestly, "we have no trail on A.J. or his accomplices and you can't explain why he'd have anything against you," he added.

"Excuse me," Mr. Chi said as he entered.

"Who are you?" Detective Reddy demanded.

"This is now a matter of the Government Secret Task Force," Mr. Chi said formally and showed identification, "all of you follow me," he said to everyone but Detective Reddy.

Everyone exited with Mr. Chi except for Detective Reddy.

* * *

(4 a.m. at a Secret Location)

"What!" Timmy shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Veronica demanded angrily, "you had me allowing someone who resented Timmy into my own house!" she shouted.

"He had been an absentee father to Joel for over a year," Mr. Fetters spoke, "how were we supposed to know that he was plotting revenge?"

"But you could've still told us!" Timmy blasted, "now members of both my and the McBadbat's family have been kidnapped," he said, "I should've been told that A.J.'s Dad was sent to prison secretly for helping to cause my parents murder aside from the reason made public for his arrest which was leaking top secret information," he snapped at them.

"I apologize for the horrible situation Mr. Turner," Mr. Chi said formally, "if we had any idea that A.J. was so bitter we'd have kept a sharper eye on him," he told Timmy.

Timmy had his head in his hands in exasperation. A.J. had taken two of his children, two of the McBadbat children and his best friend Chester McBadbat.

"Will you be able to get them back?" Vicky asked in a small voice.

Vicky had been quite since being at the police station. Her past hysteria had turned to paralysing shock. It was a surprise that she was talking again.

"Your kids will be returned to you," Mr. Chi said firmly.

"We have agents out searching for them," Mr. Fetters told them, "A.J. can't get far," he declared.

"I can't place much confidence in that," Timmy said honestly, "A.J.'s a genius," he said solemnly, "when I ran away from Dimmsdale he had already showed off clones of himself for a science project," he said sadly.

"Cloning is practically illegal," Veronica spoke up, "how the hell did he get away with cloning humans back then?" she asked.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"A.J. is very smart," Mr. Fetters admitted humbly, "but we will catch him," he declared but now sounded far from confident.

Timmy and Veronica picked up on this immediately. But Vicky spoke.

"He's CIA isn't he?" Vicky asked horrifying everyone, "the kid was so smart you couldn't help but rope him into your organization from early," she deduced, "bet his Dad got to the info that he needed through his son's position," she continued, "am I right?" she asked coldly.

Mr. Fetters looked over at Mr. Chi. It was obvious that it was not only Timmy and Veronica who were confused.

"A.J. was taken under the wing of the CIA two months before his third birthday," Mr. Chi revealed to the horror of everyone else present.

"We're up against **that **kid?" Mr. Fetter asked incredulously.

Mr. Chi sighed and nodded.

"Oh God," Mr. Fetters said and shook his head.

"Our kids aren't coming back are they?" Vicky asked and her voice was empty.

"They'll be back," Mr. Fetters countered.

"Fergis," Mr. Chi warned.

"Forget that you never even told me!" Mr. Fetters shouted, "they've been kept in the dark long enough."

"So what do we tell them?" Mr. Chi asked frankly.

Mr. Fetters went silent and looked at the floor.

"What is it?" Timmy asked them, "what?" he pressed loudly.

"A.J. is very assignment oriented," Mr. Chi explained.

"Are we supposed to understand that?" Vicky demanded in annoyance after a moment of silence.

"He's taken the kids and Mr. McBadbat in order to achieve his objective," Mr. Chi revealed.

"What objective," Timmy asked carefully.

"Getting you," Mr. Chi responded.

"What?" Vicky asked fearfully, "he wants my husband?" she asked very scared, "what's he going to do to Timmy?" she asked in panic.

"Nothing good obviously," Timmy muttered, "you think he'll spare my kids?" he asked the agents.

"He probably wants you to sweat," Mr. Chi said, "taking hostages to cause panic and torture you mentally and emotionally until…"

"He gets his hands on me," Timmy finished for them.

"But A.J. can't do this," Veronica said in disbelief, "he's a good person, I fathered a child for him!" she cried incredulously.

"Mrs. McBabbat," Mr. Fetters said in the voice agents of the law always used when delivering devastating news.

"What is it?" Veronica asked fearfully.

"I don't think he's going to give Joel back," Mr. Fetters told her.

"No," Veronica said softly shaking her head slowly, "no," she repeated.

"Vernie and Chester…" Mr. Fetters tried to comfort her.

"NO!" Veronica screamed, "Joel's mine!" she screamed, "that bastard was a total absentee for over a year of his life!"

"I'm very sorry," Mr. Chi told her.

Veronica fell off her chair sobbing.

Done


	27. Chapter 26: AJ

**Unreal**

Chapter 26: A.J.

(7 a.m. at an undisclosed location)

A.J. looked at his watch. He knew when he'd make his demand. He timed everything down to the last second. Everything except how soon Timmy would give in to it.

Damn the C.I.A. for being involved. Everything would flow smoother than butter if it weren't for them. (A.J.'s thoughts)

But he knew that Timmy would want to save his family. At least the members of the Turner family that he took. He also ensured Veronica's compliance by taking Vernie and Chester. He also took Joel, but for a completely different reason. Joel was his. He didn't care that Veronica gave birth to Joel and that for most of Joel's life he was nothing more than an absentee biological father. Joel was his. Veronica had a whole bunch of other children. Even ones living under her roof who were neither hers nor her husband's children (biologically). So A.J. didn't feel guilty at all about taking Joel. He'd have to be on the run forever. He **deserved** his son. Joel was young. He'd get used to the idea and forget about Veronica. And if he didn't he wouldn't see her ever again anyway.

A.J. recalled the day that he saw Timmy again perfectly. It was one day when he waved hi to Chester while passing the construction site. He had just returned from a job and decided to hang out in Dimmsdale for a while. He just passed the construction site like he usually did when in the area. But unlike usual days he noticed a brown haired man talking to the man in charge. He noticed because it was someone he never thought he'd see again. Timmy Turner. He'd never forget those blue eyes. No matter how much Timmy had changed physically. Blue eyes that oozed naivety and happiness. They were older, held experience, but were still in essence the same blue eyes of his best friend. Former best friend. A.J. had known that Timmy was still alive (after all he was a –part of the C.I.A. once), but never thought he'd see the brown haired blue eyed boy again. But he did. And when A.J. saw him something inside him snapped. To him Timmy Turner, the entire Turner family, ruined his life. He knew according to logic, Timmy was blameless. But to vengeance, no Turner should go unscathed. Then he saw how happy Timmy was while spying on him, despite the set backs of living with the McBadbat's gave Timmy and his own family. Digging, he found out about the loss of Elizabeth Turner. And in that he found his perfect patsy. Abraham Longington. He fooled the Elder into telling him everything he knew about the Turner family. Timmy's lack of education, the children's likes and dislikes, his now never ending love for Vicky, everything. Everything that A.J. could use to torture Timmy into psychosis.

But A.J. didn't want Timmy to go insane. Timmy going insane would ruin his plan, his purpose. He planned to kill Timmy, but first he'd torture the young adult by withholding his children, making him wait night after night. Make Timmy feel even guiltier by blaming him for the loss of Joel and the lack of support Veronica now had without her husband by her side. And of course blame Timmy for the kidnapping of Vernie. One of the McBadbat children and Vick's crush or love interest. Probably too big a word(s) for so young a pair. But it summed it all up either way.

A.J. knew that the guilt would eat Timmy alive. At first he had planned to take the twins, leaving the Turners with only a baby and an ill boy to look after. But after the twins 'blow out' against each other, he decided to leave behind Vick and take Marty instead. He liked that plan better anyway. He knew that both Timmy and Vicky would panic since Marty wasn't well. And Trinity was the only biological daughter that they had left. Taking those two would have worse effects on the Turner family. Also Vick would suffer. Twins like them hated being separated; he knew it. Worse being separated as a result of a kidnapping. He knew that it must be eating Vick alive. A.J. grinned at that thought. He wanted the entire Turner family to suffer.

"Should've been born to a different family Timmy," A.J. whispered with an evil grin, "now you have to suffer for the sins of your parents."

This made A.J. think of his father. Rotting alone is solitary for the rest of his life. Considered a traitor to his country and an accessory to the murder of Mr. And Mrs. Turner. The two considered by the public to be working as a Pencil Sharpener and Real Estate Agent respectfully, were really male and female spies. C.I.A. agents who pretended to be a pair of dolts in the outside world. How two great spies could give birth to someone as mediocre as Timmy would always remain a mystery. But mediocre or not, Timmy was A.J.'s best friend. A.J. remembered giving up many things to be around Timmy. He could've gone to any school, live anywhere, go underground with the C.I.A. But he chose instead to stay around his best friend and live a bottom feeder's life compared to the life he rejected. And how was he paid back? His father taken away from him, his mother withering away in shame and dying on his thirteenth birthday. The ungrateful C.I.A. couldn't go easy on his Dad, no. His father caused the death of the great Turner spy duo. A.J. was a great asset yes, but he couldn't replace the damage done by the loss of this super duo. Not to mention that it was his own Dad who stole top-secret info and gave it to foreign enemies. Treason wasn't tolerated in the past and it wasn't tolerated now in the present. A.J. remembered being told time and time again that his father was lucky to escape the death penalty. But his father stopped allowing visitation two years ago. By then A.J.'s father was already a shell of what he used to be. Now he was like a zombie. This was his father. The one who used to carry him fishing, carry him on his back and make airplane noises. His Dad was now just an empty shell of a man. And it was all the Turner's fault. A.J. refused to see it any other way. The C.I.A. was a part of it, yes. But even he couldn't destroy the C.I.A. completely. And what would that do anyway? Cause another great association to rise out of the ashes. Destroying the C.I.A. would have no point. No surety of vengeance. Torturing and eventually killing Timmy Turner however, that showed great promise of self-satisfaction and justice on his part.

His father would be avenged. He'd make sure of it.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thank you. Please read and review.


	28. Chapter 27: The Hostages

**Unreal**

Chapter 27: The Hostages

(10 a.m. at an undisclosed location)

Vernie sat in a room by herself with both her hands handcuffed and her right ankle handcuffed to a bed. She sat on a sleeping bag and had several crayons in her hand, which she used on her new colouring book. She cried sometimes but calmed down quickly when she remembered A.J.'s warning of locking her in the old closet by the rocks on a lonely section of the property.

Earlier that morning she was taken into a bathroom where her Dad bathed her and put her in a pink towel. He then gently shoved her out and a heavy set angry faced Caucasian took her to another room. After shoving her into the room another person, an Asian female this time took up clothes and dressed her. Then she was taken back to the room she stayed in and handcuffed.

Vernie felt the urge to cry rise again. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

--------

(Meanwhile at an undisclosed location in the basement)

Chester and Marty sat on two cots in the neat area. There was no natural light but it had A.C. and there were florescent lights to keep the room well lit. Chester was fitted with a special ankle bracelet to ensure he couldn't leave the basement without getting severely shocked. It was removed when he was allowed to bathe Vernie. But now it was on again and Chester spent most of his time trying to comfort a worried Marty who always stayed in bed because he was ill. Chester gave him sponge baths since the first attempt by a stranger to bathe Marty had him screaming and he even bit the man seven times. Marty still had a black eye from when the man lost his temper and hit him.

"Will we ever go home?" Marty asked Chester.

"They can't keep us forever Marty," Chester told him.

"What if they do?" Marty pressed.

"We have to believe someone will come for us," Chester said firmly, "you believe in your parents right?" he asked and Marty vigorously, "then you should know that your mummy and daddy will do everything to save you and Trinity, all of us."

Marty smiled and happily nodded.

"Hey," Chester said to the persons currently watching over them, "can you give the kid something?" he asked.

After some muttering two of the persons watching over them reached into their pockets and flung some candy and snacks at Chester.

"Ouch," Chester said as some of the items hit him, hard, "thank you," he said darkly.

----

(Noon at an undisclosed location in a tiny unfurnished room)

Trinity sat on a blanket fuming. She had been moved into this room and locked in late last night. Her waist had a heavy shackle around it and it was directly linked to the floor. She wasn't even able to stand. She hadn't been able to use the bathroom since last night. She felt like her bladder would burst. She knew that A.J. was doing this to spite her. She had been a very uncooperative hostage. She struggled, fought, cussed and even bit every chance she got. Now this was her accommodation. She had heard about A.J.'s intention of keeping Joel. This made her very upset. Joel deserved to be with his mother. Not this wicked jerk. All she knew about this kidnapping was that it involved her father. And that's what worried Trinity the most.

-----

(2pm at an undisclosed location in a large well furnished bedroom)

Joel sat on his bed staring at all the beautiful things in his new room. His father had told him that he would be with him now. This scared Joel, at first. But then his father said that he was getting revenge for the unjust things done his father, Joel's grandfather. Joel always heard stories. His mother Veronica said that his Grandfather was locked up for doing a very bad thing. His father A.J. said however that the bad thing shouldn't have had Grandfather locked away forever.

Forever.

That's what got to Joel. Forever. His Dad's father would never see the outside again. Joel read about it all himself. The Granddad that would be the only person who'd probably take interest in him as a grandson was locked away for life. Not allowed to ever exit the prison. Now refusing to see anyone. But his mother's grandparents wanted nothing to do with Veronica or her family and his Dad's mother had died years ago.

Chester was his Dad too. He knew that. But he never lost respect for his biological father. He knew A.J. loved him. His Dad had no other children. He felt lost in the McBadbat home. Being their only African-American child and not even the man of house's son. The Turner family arrival had brought some brightness but now he'd never see his mother again thanks to them. His father never liked them. And he was starting to hate them too.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really appreciated it. Please read and review.


	29. Chapter 28: Negotiate

**Unreal**

Chapter 28: Negotiate

(Two Weeks Later at a Safe House at 9 a.m.)

The phone rang and Timmy ran and answered it.

"Hello Timmy," A.J. said superiorly.

"Where's my family?" Timmy demanded.

"I returned Vernie to her family over a week ago," A.J. pointed out, "you should be a little more grateful."

"Give back my kids and Chester," Timmy ordered.

"Chester stayed on his own recognisance," A.J. reminded Timmy, "your kids are still with me because you haven't agreed to my demand yet," he reminded him.

Timmy gritted his teeth.

"The C.I.A. has you by the balls huh?" A.J. teased, "I guess one of the things they don't teach you in some places is how to be a man," he said.

"I'm way more of a man than you," Timmy threw back, "using all your gadgetry and smarts, all this smoke and mirrors."

"It's called having a brain Turner," A.J. responded, "if we were still friends I'd buy you one," he told Timmy.

"If we were still friends maybe you'd still have a soul," Timmy countered.

"My soul's sitting quite dandy in my body thank you," A.J. said, "that is, if we really have souls," he added.

"Yours wouldn't stay in a foul body like yours," Timmy said to him.

"Tut, tut, I have your kids," A.J. reprimanded him.

"Give me back my family A.J!" Timmy shouted.

"It must really burn you up," A.J. said, "strong guy like you can't even protect your family," he said softly, "your wife even had to get a job just so that you guys could actually pay the bills," he added and laughed at Timmy.

"My wife chose to work," Timmy said darkly.

"I would too if near-to-poverty was my only other option," A.J. countered and laughed even more.

"I want my children back A.J.," Timmy told him seriously, "and I want my best friend back with his family," he added.

"Your C.I.A. friends haven't found a deal I'll cop to yet," A.J. said instead of answering, "the only deal I'll agree to is getting you and making you suffer until I finally allow you to die."

"The C.I.A. says they'll get a better deal," Timmy said but his voice betrayed his doubt.

"Well I have an entire lifetime to wait," A.J. said calmly, "after all, this kidnapping has no expiry date," he said then chuckled.

Timmy growled.

"But seriously, your daughter and son miss you," A.J. told him, "Marty keeps asking how come he still can't go home," he said sweetly.

"You awful…" Timmy started but stopped.

A.J. grinned on the other line, unseen by Timmy's eyes.

"So what's it going to be?" A.J. asked.

"The C.I.A. is working on it," Timmy said trying to control his temper.

"Do you think the C.I.A. cares about your worthless bundles of joy?" A.J. demanded, "they want to find and capture me, bottom line," he told Timmy.

"I swear A.J. if you harm a hair on any of their…" Timmy started tearfully.

"That's not my style," A.J. said dismissively, "you're the one I want to hurt and kill, don't you worry," he said.

"I didn't cause what happened to your Dad A.J." Timmy said, "I don't deserve this and neither do the McBadbats," he added.

"Your precious family and best friend don't deserve to suffer," A.J. taunted, "Vernie's innocent yes," he admitted, "but Chester's been on the Turner bandwagon all along, treating my father's name like it was trash."

"Your Dad committed a crime," Timmy said firmly, "he went to prison for it."

"He is SORRY!" A.J. suddenly exploded.

Timmy was surprised. During the calls A.J. made he never lost his composure before.

"My father was a great man, a GREAT man," A.J. said and it sounded like he was crying, "do you think I don't know that nothing I do can replace him, do you!" he shouted.

Timmy was taken a back. He couldn't speak.

"I know you found a father figure in that man Moses," A.J. said not surprising Timmy who by now knew that A.J. knew almost everything about him, "I never found my father figure," he said calmly, "I never found a father figure again after they locked up my Dad!" he shouted angrily.

"My Dad will always be in my memories and my heart," Timmy said softly.

"Your Dad's dead," A.J. stated, "mine's rotting away in prison," he said bitterly.

"You can't get anything out of this A.J.," Timmy told him, "you can't get back your Dad and now you're a fugitive for life."

"At least I get you," A.J. said simply.

Timmy sighed. He just couldn't get A.J. to see sense.

"Well I hope whatever you get makes you happy," Timmy muttered.

"You will," A.J. responded and hung up.

Timmy sighed and hung up.

----

(11pm at a Office)

"So you agree?" Mr. Chi asked and a group mostly hidden in darkness nodded.

"I thank you," Mr. Chi said gratefully and walked out.

Mr. Chi kept himself from smiling. He knew A.J. had to agree to this instead of killing Timmy Turner. After all what does A.J. want more than the return of his father?

Done

Death's Soulmate: A twist. Please read and review.


	30. Chapter 29: Transaction Successful

**Unreal**

Chapter 29: Transaction Successful

(Three Days later at 9pm)

A.J., several hired agents, and the hostages stood outside the property of a log cabin by a lake. A.J. came there to make the transaction. All his hostages for his father. A.J. told his son Joel to never forget him and that he'd always love him. He knew he'd never see Joel again. One of the conditions included A.J. moving to Britain and never returning. He couldn't even tell his son where he was going. It hurt A.J. to leave his son. But Veronica was an awesome mother and Chester would make a great father.

A limo pulled up and out stepped seven people. Four were other C.I.A. agents. The other three were Mr. Chi, Timmy Turner and A.J.'s Dad. They walked forward until they were just a few feet away.

"I Mr. Chi have agreed along with superiors that the hostages will be exchanged for this inmate, released for such purpose as long as he leaves with said A.J. to Britain within twenty-four hours," Mr. Chi said formally.

"I A.J. agree to return these hostages in exchange for my father and giving up my right to return to America when my father and I leave for Britain within twenty-four hours," A.J. stated.

"Now we'll allow our hostages to walk forward," one of A.J.'s hired agents said formally, "if any of you make suspicious movements, we will take it as a retraction of this transaction and will respond accordingly with means of violence," he told Mr. Chi and his company.

Mr. Chi was surprised. This agent with A.J. meant business.

"We agree," Timmy said not waiting for the agents to answer.

"Smart," a Japanese female agent on A.J.'s side said with a chuckle.

"You can move forward," A.J. said in reference to the hostages.

"Move forward sir," Mr. Chi said to A.J.'s father.

A tired looking black man in grey clothes and handcuffed by his hands and feet shuffled slowly forward. A.J.'s hostages reached Mr. Chi and company long before A.J.'s father reached his deliverers. But no one in Mr. Chi's company moved to betray the transaction. Reasons including morals and the possibly loss of life and definite loss of trust if that act was committed.

A.J. hugged his father who never responded and looked to weigh barely over a hundred pounds. A far cry from the vibrant chubby man A.J. knew when he was ten years old. The thin frail man now being hugged seemed to be emotionless and unresponsive. His haggard blue eyes seemed to see into nothing.

Timmy meanwhile happily hugged his children and smiled at Chester.

"Goodbye," A.J. said and walked away with his company.

Timmy looked after him. He had known A.J. for most of his life. But now had no idea what to say. Timmy sadly lowered his eyes then pushed it all to the back of his mind and focused on his returned family.

----

(10 minutes later inside the limo)

Vicky hugged Trinity and Marty tightly.

"Mom we need to breathe," Trinity said raspily.

Vicky let up and kissed them both on the head.

Veronica hugged her husband and he hugged her back.

"It's so sweet that you stayed with Marty," Veronica said approvingly, "I missed you," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Where's Vick?" Trinity asked looking around.

"He's home with the others," Timmy told her, "Mr. Fetters is keeping an eye on them," he explained.

"Oh," Trinity said softly.

"I'm just glad you're back," Vicky said happily, "that we're all back safe and sound," she said with open relief.

At that no one disagreed.

Done

Death's Soulmate: The next chapter is the last one. Thank you for all your reviews and support. Please read and review.


	31. Chapter 30: Unreal

**Unreal**

Chapter 30: Unreal

(Two Years Later)

Trinity ran up to her father who hugged her. Both she and her brother Vick attended private school. Different ones because of their intelligence level but both were advanced and attended schools with high ratings and full scholarships.

"I missed you so much," Timmy said and kissed her on the cheek.

Trinity responded by kissing her father on the nose.

"Why couldn't you have attended a private school like Vick?" Vicky whined as she came to the door, "then you'd be home everyday instead of only on the weekends."

"Hi Mom," Trinity said and Vicky kissed her on the cheek, "where's Vick?" she asked.

"Behind you!" Marty cried excitedly.

Trinity quickly turned around to see a beaming Marty and a formal smiling Vick.

"Well hello my brothers," Trinity said daintily and curtsied.

"That doesn't suit you," Vick said frankly while Marty laughed.

Trinity stuck her tongue at him.

"Hey," Connie said as she stepped outside, "so how's the priveys?" she asked in reference to Vick and Trinity.

"Great, how's home schooling?" Trinity responded.

"It's been six months but I'm loving it," Connie said happily, "but I miss Jordan and Mark though," she added sadly.

There was a moment of silence. Jordan and Mark's father came for them a year ago. He was finally off drugs and had a hardware shop that was going on decently. The McBadbat's hadn't formally adopted them since their mother died so they didn't have a legal standing. But they ensured that Child Services checked everything out to ensure Mr. Gordon Dauten James was clean. He was. Mr. James promised to allow his kids to call and write since his business and life was now all stationed in Canada. Letters came almost monthly and the boys had slowly gotten used to being with their father again. Jordan was interested in being in the navy and attended a school that appreciated that goal. Mark went to public school and expressed his desire to become a doctor and an activist like Martin Luther King. Both the McBadbat's and the Turner's missed them, but were glad that they were being well cared for.

"Yeah," Marty agreed, "Kennedy can finally burp the alphabet twice in a row," he said suddenly.

"Just tell him not to do it again right after eating garlic bread," Connie said in response.

"Hey," Veronica said happily and hugged Trinity, "it's too bad that Chester's at work."

"But he's now a fooman," Vernie said happily.

"Foreman," Vick corrected her with a laugh.

Vernie giggled and punched him in the arm. Vick rubbed it after she turned away.

"How was your visit with Moses?" Trinity asked Timmy.

Timmy sighed.

"He's disappointed that I'm not coming back," Timmy said, "but we've built two stories on this house and like Chad said my home was here first."

"That's true," Vick agreed, "but Dad, are you sure you're okay being at home?" he asked.

"Yes I am Vick," Timmy responded, "your mother works as an editor now where she used to model," he stated, "and we've made more than enough money to allow one of us to stay home."

Vick nodded. As long as his Dad was okay with it, so was he.

"Veronica and I are the home making duo," Timmy said jokingly and Veronica laughed, "helping around one dust pan and pot at a time," he added.

"Timmy you're hilarious," Veronica said.

"Everything you want in a man," Vicky said happily and placed an arm around him.

"And you're everything I want in a woman," Timmy said happily and kissed her on the cheek.

"The romantic duo?" Joel asked as he stepped in.

"You bet kid," Vicky declared.

Joel smiled. He missed his Dad but somehow having the Turner's here. Having everyone here. Helped make it all better.

The End


End file.
